Tristan's New Life
by ShadowVoltstreaker
Summary: Tristan is a normal internet maniac, also he's a lucid dreamer. He works at GameStop and will occasionally give out advice on games. One day however on his way to work he is sucked into a portal to Equestria! (Good thing he's a brony) Read to find out more! (My first fanfic, hope its good) Rated T for Language R&R! (I suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

~Earth, California~

I looked at my bed with a grin. "Time to put all that effort of learning how to lucid dream to use" I said to myself. However, as I got near my bed I started having doubts.. _"W__hat if this is how people die in their dreams! What if I screw up and fall out of the sky or something!?"_

_"Hey stop all that negativity! Everything you've done to prepare yourself has all come down to this and there's no way that you'll fail!"_

_"But what if I…"_

_"What did I just say? Now get in that bed and start!"_

I quickly look to the left and right then sigh. "I have got to stop talking to myself…." Doing the traditional double face slap I crawl in bed and hope I fall asleep quickly. After about 10 minutes of fidgeting I get comfortable and dose off.

~Dream World~

I look around and notice I'm inside my house. I quickly look at the clock next to my bed and notice it says 11:35. Looking away I walk to the door and almost turn the knob and leave but as I was about to something told me, _"Look at the clock Dummy!"_

I turn around and notice this time it says 5:58, I grin, "Well well well, this just got interesting." I said as I turned my door knob. Before opening the door I imagined that behind it would be a beach so I could test out the so called "_Dream Door"_Theory.

As I opened the door sunlight began filling my eyes, the fresh smell of the sea and sand wafted its way into my nose.

I step into the area and close the door. Behind me, the door fades out of this area; but I didn't care. I had finally done it… Taking in a deep breath of the area I remembered something and materialized a megaphone into my hand and turned it on. At the top of my lungs I shout "LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE!" The echo carried very well replaying a good 5 times before ending.

"Glorious…" I said softly as I dropped the megaphone. I put a hand into my pocket and pulled out a pen and notepad. (I guess you could say it was my Dream Bucket List) only one thing had been scratched off the list "_Lucid Dream"_ and under it was "_Scream something stupid through a megaphone"_ I then proceeded to check that off and look at the next thing to do. "_Fly next to yourself"_

"Oh hey that sounds like it'll be pretty interesting. And I can kill two birds with one stone. It's perfect!" me and myself said in unison as we checked "_make a clone"_off the list. We then looked at each other.

"You sir are not half bad..." I said while scanning myself.

"Well now you won't seem so stupid when you talk to yourself." Myself said with a wide grin.

"And a mighty fine fuck you to you too sir!" I said in my best snobby accent.

"That's not on the list, so for now let's get in the air!" Myself said as he took off flying. I followed him into the air while checking that off the list. There were a lot more things to do but I just wanted to enjoy this. After catching up to myself I saw him open a door, even though everything told me not to follow him I shrugged off the thought and went in.

Inside I saw myself sitting next to some kind of hooded woman on a bench. The hooded woman looked towards my direction and somehow I was already next to her. And it looks like my other self is gone, which means that this was no longer a dream I was in control of... "So you are the unfortunate human eh?" the hooded woman said in a calm voice.

"Unfortunate? Human? What are you talking about?" I said as I leaned in close.

"All in good time… But for now I need you to wake up." She said after turning my way and putting her hand on my head.

~Earth, California~

"What the hell?" I shot up out of bed after hearing my alarm. Quickly turning it off I rake through my brain, realizing I had no memory of what happened after I went into that door. "I'm never following myself again…" I mumbled to myself while getting out of bed. Looking at the clock I noticed it said 7:10.

After sighing I went through my normal morning routine. Shower, brushing teeth, a quick shave and combing my shoulder length brown hair.

After I was done I got on some clothes I pulled out the closet. Black baggy gothic jeans with a grey brony T-shirt with black and red Shoes.

I've never been someone who cared how they looked and only really cared if I had a date, and since I'm going to work this was fine.

I grab my GameStop I.D. card, my wallet, and my Car keys then left the house. I lived alone in a 2-story house, I'm not one that's lucky with the ladies so there's not a lot of traffic in it. Even when there is it's usually only when my buddy Zach wants to use it to impress some girls. I've known him pretty much my whole life and I know that he isn't just using me. But I still don't like how he lies to them… but whatever that's his problem.

Half way to work I notice something's missing. Usually Zach bombards me with questions about games. At a red light I pat my pockets and realize something.

_"By the gods! I left my phone next to the clock!"_

Turning left into a McDonald's I turn around and head back home for my phone. After pulling into the driveway I turn off the car and walk into my house. Going upstairs and turning into my room I see my cell phone shinning bright. Picking it up I see my first message from Zach:

_Hey Man Good Morning! Do you have any info for me on Devil May Cry 4?_

Smiling I text back: _Yo. Mornin', to answer your question Devil May Cry 4 focuses on a boy named Nero, it also focuses on Dante but still a little more on Nero. I'll tell you more later._

I hit send just as I walk down the stairs and opened the door. Instead of my front yard however there's a swirling blue and black vortex. "What th-" is all I can say before I'm sucked in and darkness floods my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Equestria, Outskirts of Ponyville~**

_Ow… my head is killing me… _

I open my eyes and I get blinded by the light, so I quickly close them. "Well that thought is out the window for now." I chuckle.

I'm not sure why, but my body is sore… it feels like I should be asking if anybody got the number on that bus…

After a few deep breaths I open my eyes. But instead of seeing the driveway outside my house, I see a forest.. "What the h-… What the He-…" I start getting frustrated, "WHY CANT I CURSE?" I shout. This echo wasn't nearly as good though.

Calming down and standing up I notice something… different, first of all I'm 6'3 so why am I barely able to look over this bush… scratching my head with my hand I— "Ow.." looking at my hand I notice.. *gulp* it's a dark brown hoof. "Why….. why am I a horse? Wait a second... IM A PONY!?"

After that realization I black out.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see that nothing's changed. "Guess that means I'm still a pony and this forest…" I check out the trees and notice how.. cartoony they look… "is the Everfree forest. Which also means I'm in Equestria?"

"_Just realizing that out now are you?"_

"Oh shut up, it's not like you knew where we were as soon as we got here."

"_No I did its just that you never want to listen to me and always go with the, and I quote, 'Most rational Explanation possible.'"_

"Well that's because it's the best thing t—… I have GOT to stop talking to myself."

"_Well you do need a, and I quote 'Professional opinion.'"_

"STOP QUOTING ME!" I shouted near the top my lungs. Quickly shoving my… hoof in my mouth I look around to make sure nobody heard me.

"_It's always been easy to get you riled up. Now come on, let's get going to PONYVILLE!"_

"Yeah yeah…. Uhm.. quick question though."

"_And that is?"_

"Which way is Ponyville?"

"_Well of course its erm… uhh…"_

"You don't know do you?"

"_Well let's just go straight and hopefully we'll hit the road."_

"Did you just say hopefully?"

"_No. Now get a move on!"_

Sighing I say "Ok ok don't get your jimmies rustled." Standing up I put one... hoof in front of the other as slowly and carefully I make my way forward.

"I really hope this is the right way…." I mumble after getting the hang of walking… errr trotting.

"_Of course it's the right way, when have I ever steered you wrong?"_

Sighing I say "Where do I begin? You remember that incident when I was 10 when you told me to and I quote, take the handlebars off my bike and ride down a hill?"

"_That's all in the past, and listen there are a couple of things we… well you need to remember."_

"Such as?"

"_Well first, this is Equestria which means that you have to say things differently. Instead of anyone you say anypony and everypony instead of everyone or everybody."_

"I never really understood that… you can just say anybody or everybody, it's basically the same thing…"

"_Don't question it, just roll with it buddy."_

"Fine fine, What else?"

"_Well I bet by now you've guessed you can't curse."_

"Yeah what's up with that?"

"_Well think about it, have you ever heard anyb- anypony curse before?"_

After thinking as hard as I could I say "no… never." Though that could just be because they don't want to…

"_There you have it. However try out different words that sound like curse words."_

"Well alright… Oh hey I now what to try!"

"_Go for it then. Wait… oh please don't tell me your gonna say th—"_

Ignoring myself and taking in a deep breath I shout "WHAT THE HAY!" the echo carried a little better. Grinning I hear a facepalm in my head… (or would it be a facehoof?)

"_You're an idiot."_

"0 Ffff- frappachinos given. Now what else have you got?"

"_Well… did you notice you have wings?"_

Stopping in my tracks I look at my back and sure enough, there are a pair of brown wings. "Whoa…. How do I use them?"

"_Well I'd guess that those were once your shoulder blades so try and move them like that."_

"Ok." Taking in a deep breath I move my shoulder blades and notice that I'm hovering. Grinning I whisper "Oh I can get used to this." Landing I take a running start and fly out above the trees, surveying the area. Sure enough there's a town right in front of me. "Time to see what these babies can do!" I say and pump my wings, zooming past the Everfree forest.

"_You're a natural. One more thing…" _

"Yes?"

"_Some clouds will be solid because of you being a Pegasus."_

"And that means?"

"_Run into one and you'll be out cold. Oh, like that one."_

"Whoa!" I shouted and did a flip, evading the cloud.

"_Well done, but that was a normal cloud! You would've passed straight through it!"_

"…You're an ass you know that?" stunned I say, "Wait I can still say ass?"

"_Yes since ass means horse… I'm not sure about the other words but that can wait, now land."_

"Land?"

"_Yes land."_

Half landing half crashing, I regain my composure and notice I'm at Ponyville's front gates. "Well that was pretty fast."

"_Yeah, but let's get going we need to find Twilight, she can tell the princesses and as long as they don't think you're crazy we can find a way to get home."_

"You've been surprisingly smart and helpful lately." I say while trotting into Ponyville."

"_Fuck you."_

"So I can curse inside my head eh?" I chuckle.

"_Yes so start talking inside your head, ponies are staring at you."_

Pausing for a moment I look around and, sure enough the ponies are staring at me. "Good idea." I say while blushing a little.

A few seconds later a pink blur passes me. "What the Hay?" turning around I notice her, that giggling fluffy of joy, Pinkie Pie.

And her being here means two things, I'm actually in Ponyville and also I'm getting a welcome party thrown for me.

Pinkie gets in my face saying a million words, most of which I missed "Himynamespinkiepieareyounew,whatsyourname,wherear eyoufrom,whatsyourfavoritecolor,minespinkieandI-" Taking in a deep breath and bouncing a good 20 feet in the air she zooms off.

"_Well that just happened."_

"Yep." I whisper after a deep breath. "let's continue wal- err trotting."

After about 5 minutes of looking at the scenery I bump into something and hear a girl's voice. "That'll leave a bruise in tha' mornin'." She said in a southern accent. Looking down I see her. Applejack.

"Oh man I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you ok?" I say extending a hoof.

**Applejack's POV**

After getting knocked down by this stallion I grab his hoof and he yanks me up.

"Aww now don't you worry bout it, I'm tougher than I look." I said with a smile.

For a while we both stare at each other and I notice his features, Dark Brown fur with a long Red and Gold Mane. Reddish-Purple eyes, and a long tail.

"Wow… You're pretty short Applejack." The stallion says breaking the silence.

Blushing for a moment I glare at him "No ya'll are just tall.. hey how do ya know my name?"

**Tristan's POV**

"_Smooth move there exlax."_

"_This isn't the time!"_

"Oh a mare named Pinkie told me about you and how you work on an apple farm." I said with my best pokerface.

Scanning my face for lies she said, "Hmmm well… Alright. Since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Me I'm uhm.. Tristan."

"_That's not exactly a pony name you know."_

"Tristan? Well that's a pretty strange name." she giggles.

"_Called it."_

_"I WILL END YOU"_

"Where ya from Tristan?" I could tell she was curious.

"Oh I'm from uhm.. Fillydelphia." I said with a nervous smile.

"I see… well Uhh it was nice meetin ya Tristan, I'll catch ya later I s'pose." She said while trotting away. After I was sure that she was far away enough I let out a deep breath and continued walking to the library, this time watching where I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I told myself I'd pay attention to where I was walking there was just way too much that I didn't want to miss… Everything seemed to have a sort of peaceful serenity around it.

"Unlike earth." I whispered silently to myself.

"_Earth may not be as peaceful as Equestria but its still your home."_

"_Yeah yeah I know…"_ I thought with a sigh. Then I heard it. A whizzing sound in the distance that made my ears stand and flick around while I tried to better capture the sound. Closing my eyes I stopped and listened closely.

"_Huge mistake on your part there."_

"_What are you blabbing on about?" _I asked.

"_Nothing… oh wait open your eyes real quick." _

Opening my eyes I feel one of them twitch as I say, "oh fff-" its all I can before a Rainbow hits me in the face.(Not as awesome as it sounds..) Knocking me on the ground unconscious.

"Oww…" I mumble as I open an eye to see what it is that's laying on me. My eyes shoot open as I see an unconscious rainbow-maned Pegasus laying on top of me. Grinning heavily I poke her in the head with my hoof waking her.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I feel something tapping my head and I open my eyes slowly and groan out a "What?".

"Hey there sunshine, do me a favor and take me out to dinner first before you knock me down like this." The colt below me said with a wink.

I gasp and quickly shoot up into the air spreading dust in his face and coat. "Oh erm sorry about that.. I was practicing a few tricks for the Wonderbolts and things got… a little out of hoof."

Laughing the colt says "This is a 'little out of hoof'?"

Blushing I reply, "Yeah.. again really sorry about that. Oh by the way, I'm Rainbow Dash, Equestria's #1 flyer."

"Oh? Equestria's #1 flyer eh? Guess I should consider it an honor to be knocked down like that. Name's Tristan."

**Tristan's POV**

"Well I've never really heard of a name like Tristan before that's a pretty weird name." Rainbow Dash said with a small smile.

"_Didn't we just have this talk?"_

"_I'm ignoring you."_

"So.. where ya from?" she asked, still trying to find out about me.

"Oh I'm from Fillydelphia." I replied with a smile.

"Oh that's cool I guess… Look I'll see ya around, I wanna get back to my tricks." She said as she took off into the sky leaving a trial of Rainbow behind her.

"_Well that's three out of six, long as you can avoid Rarity and not suffer from one of her 'Mane touch-ups' I think you'll be in the clear."_

"_Hey now don't go jinxing me."_

"_Well her shop is en route to the library but only time can tell what the future holds."_

"And _don't go all Philosophical on me."_

"_Screw off, and get a move on."_

"_Aye sir!" _with that I continued walking towards my original direction. Praying that I wouldn't run into Rarity and suffer a… grooming.

*shivers*

After about 5 minutes of surveying the area(I never learn my lesson) I again bumped into something. Looking down I felt my eye twitch. "_Fuck you dude… just fuck you so hard."_

**Rarity's POV**

Trotting along I was so absorbed in the scenery that I decided to hum a tune as I traveled back to my shop. "Everything is just so lovely today." I said with a smile. Spacing out I started taking my orders and inventory into account. "Let's see now… I have enough fabrics to last me for the next two weeks but I should probably go out and fetch more rations. Sweetie did say that she wanted to stay over tomorrow so I should also get more sweets."I was so absorbed in the serenity and my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into something, landing on the ground.

"Ouch.. that hurt." I said rubbing my head.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you up." A dark brown stallion said while he extended a hoof.

"Oh pay no mind to it darling." I said with a smile. I grab his hoof and he pulls me up. I quickly take a look at his physique and appearance "_I must say his mane is simply appalling! Its beauty is being masked by its condition! I must take him to my boutique and fix him up, nopony should have to be seen like this."_ Still holding his hoof I pull him towards my boutique. "Darling please follow me, your mane is simply not fit to be seen outside in its present condition. No offense of course though."

"None taken but this really isn't necessary." The stallion says slightly whining.

"Oh but I insist! Besides it will only take but a minute." I say reassuring him.

**Tristan's POV**

"_Well now this is a fine mess that you've gotten us into here Tristan."_

"_Can it… I really hope this doesn't take long. And I don't want her to do anything drastic."_

"_What like groom your tail and put make-up on you?"_

"_Don't give her any ideas!"_

~Later That Day~

"Two hours….. I was dragged here against my will for a mane touch up and ended up having my measurements done, tail cleaned and she almost put make-up on me!" I silently shouted to myself.

"_Well… look on the bright side."_

"There is no bright side to this."

"_Sure there is! I'm sure that now a Stallion will accept you as his bride."_

"_I swear... the next time I get into a lucid dream… you will be bound in chains, gagged, and hung over s shark pit."_

"_Nevermind, you're much too vulgar for a Stallion."_

"…I really want to punch you in the throat.."

"_Oh hey it's the library."_

Looking up at the tree I thought _"Finally made it… now I can get her to see if there's a way for me to get home."_

"_Well what are you waiting for? Get in there and tell her!"_

"_Yeah and maybe along with it there's a spell to kill my conscious."_

"_Don't even joke about that."_

"Whatever, lets go."I sigh and knock on the library door. It's a good minute before I hear anything, then I hear footsteps. A baby dragon with purple skin and green spikes then looks up at me and his mouth drops.

**Spike's POV**

"Finally all of the books are organized and alphabetized neatly. My work is done unless Twilight has something else she wants me to do. But for now I think I'm gonna take a nap."I said, finally being able to let out a yawn. Climbing the stairs my bed finally comes into view. "Just a little more… then I can rest." I'm an inch away from my bed and before I can touch it I hear knocking on the door.

"Spike! Can you get that?" I hear Twilight yelling from her study. Groaning I blow a kiss to my bed I whisper "Until next we meet…" I run to the door praying to Celestia that this goes by quickly so I can get to sleep. Opening the door I see myself staring at dark brown hoofs. As I crane my neck I see they belong to a stallion.

"Hey there, do you mind if I come inside?" he says with a smile. I nod to him in response. "Great! Thanks a bunch." He replies as he trots inside.

"Spike who is it?" I hear Twilight ask.

"Uhh excuse me for a second while I… uhm… go and answer her."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

I quickly run off in the direction of Twilight's study.

**Tristan's POV**

Spike ran off, leaving only a dust cloud that looks exactly like him. I'm not sure how there's so much dust inside the library but I decide not to dwell on it so much since this is a cartoon world and its logic is far from ours.

Getting slightly bored I decide to use my wings a little and get more experience out of them.

One flap of my wings causes a book to fall so I quickly land and pick it up. "Equestrian Knowledge of Otherworldly Life Forms" before I could read it though I heard footsteps coming my way so I quickly put the book back and plopped down on my… flank. Waiting for Twilight to come into view. A few seconds later a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and a violet and pink streak running through it came into view. "_And there she is… I think I may finally be able to go home."_ I thought with a heavy sigh, closing my eyes.

"_Don't get your hopes up… we have no idea what it takes for a spell to return us home. Plus you haven't even told her what you are, I doubt that she would believe you since you look like you fit in…"_

I knew he was right but I couldn't let that stop me. I had to get back home, I left everything there afterall... "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle. How may I help you sir?" opening my eyes I looked into hers and stood up.

**Twilight's POV**

"Well. I'm not really sure how to explain this thoroughly so I'll just come right out with it." The stallion said with a deep sigh. "I'm not exactly what you think I am."

"Uhm.. what do you mean by that?" I ask, trying to get more information out of him.

"Well you see. I'm actually not from this world…"

I think he may be a loony.. but I suppose I can humor him, _"_Explain a little more please."

"Well… I'm actually a human from a planet called Earth." The stallion said rubbing the back of his head.

**Tristan's POV**

I could tell that Twilight was shocked to hear this and I think Spike was also.

"_I think you broke her."_

I waved my hoof in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello? Anybody home in there?" I said trying to break the awkward mood. She quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Um exactly what is a human? This is the first that I've heard of them. I wonder if there's a book on them somewhere in here… Spike?" Twilight said while trotting over to a bookshelf. Meanwhile Spike had fallen asleep.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled to get the attention of her dragon. Blinking rapidly he responded "Y-yeah Twilight? What's up?"

"I need you to find a book on otherworldy species for me." Twilight said while a magenta aura surrounded her horn and levitated some books towards her.

"Yeah sure thing." Spike said running over to a bookshelf and looking trough books as well.

"_Otherworldly species? What about that book that you saw a little while ago. That could be the one."_

"Good thinking." I whispered to myself as I trotted over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book. Turning around I tossed…. I mean hoofed the book to Twilight. "Hey Twilight is that the book you're lookin' for?" the toss was perfect and the book slid right in front of her.

"How'd you find this?" she said as she levitated the book and looked at me, baffled.

Rolling my eyes I said "Long story, I'll tell you later, now what's it say about humans. Ill clarify anything that isn't in there or anything that is to prove to you that I am." Nodding to me she opened the book to the section of humans, or Homo Sapiens, and began….


	4. Chapter 4

"Humans, or _Homo Sapiens_, are thought to have evolved from Apes. They are bipedal mammals whose habitat is Earth. No other knowledge of these creatures is known as none have been studied at close proximity." Twilight exhaled deeply, saddened that this was the only information on them.

"Hey Twilight…" I said unable to resist someone as down trodden as her. She looked up at me, the sadness still visible in her big quivering eyes. "If you want…" I began, "I can help fill you in on anything else that you'd like to know about humans." I said, sighing deeply. _"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"_

"**Most likely."**

As soon as I said that her eyes lit up, her horn glowed in an aura of magenta as she levitated a quill and parchment to herself. "Oh thank you very much! Now… this may take a while, I want to get as much details about humans as possible." She said absolutely beaming.

"Lucky me." I whispered silently. "All righty then, what are your questions? And don't hold back. I don't want to do this more than once."

Nodding furiously she said "Ok. 1st question. What are a human's eating habits and how do they live?"

"Well humans are generally omnivores. Yet some of my kind (feels weird to say that) have taken to a Herbivore lifestyle. And as for living? It's pretty much the same as you ponies here in Equestria. Well, besides the technological advancement."

"Wait wait wait.. You EAT meat?!" she shouted in shock.

"Yeah. Though since it seems that you all don't… looks like I may have to adjust."

Relieved Twilight says "Ok well what about life expectancy and who rules over Earth?"

Smiling I reply "Well humans generally live to be about 65-78 years of age however some have even lived to be about 110. As for the second part..." I sighed "Humans are divided and have been for… well possibly our whole existence. However the 'Country' I come from has what is called a president. That's basically our leader. But Earth has a pretty sizable amount of countries and different races." I looked at Twilight and it looks like she was slightly surprised at my answer. "And if you don't get any of that, just think back to when the Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies were divided."

"Thank you. I'll pause on the questions for a moment, I need to send a letter to the princess to see if she has any answers as to how you got here." Twilight said after putting down her Parchment and Quill. "Spike. Take a letter."

"Ready whenever you are Twi." Spike replied, holding up a quill and parchment of his own.

"_How the hell do they do that?"_

"**Better to not ask and just go with it."**

"_Dear Celestia,_

_I am writing this letter to you to inform you of a pressing matter that needs to be attended to. A Human, by the name of Tristan, has been somehow been transported here to Equestria from Earth. Even though he is human, he has been turned into a pony upon his arrival. I have talked with him and so far have found that he is not in any way shape or form a danger to Equestria. I await your swift reply._

_Your faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle." _When she was done, she took a deep breath and exhaled. Then Spike rolled up the letter, and torched it, sending it to the princess.

After getting comfortable on the ground I look at Twilight and say, "Draw me like one of your French girls."

"What was that?" she replied.

"I said I guess now all we can do is wait for a reply from the princess."

"Yep! Now then, why are humans so divided?"

"Going right back to questions huh? Well, Humans are very biased and most will shun most depending on skin tone, voice, or even height. I don't honestly know why, but it has been like this for a good long while." I sighed. _"Hopefully one day everyone on Earth can learn to get along."_

"I see... Well how about another question? I can see that you're quite fed up with this one."

**You know you brought this on yourself right?**

"_Yeah… but I may as well enlighten her, and who knows maybe Celestia will send a reply before she gets too deep into her questions."_

"Hello? Tristan? Anyone home?" Twilight said snapping me back to reality.

"You didn't knock so I'm not really back."

She face-hoofed, "Are you really going to make me knock?"

"Well there's one. Where are the other 2?"

She sighed heavily and reluctantly said, "Knock… knock."

"Too bad for you I'm not home." I replied and laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDD-" she started to shout, but was interrupted by Spike burping up a letter.

"Well I guess the questions and screaming can wait, what's it say?"

Her eye twitched and she levitated the note to her face,

"_My Dearest Most faithful Student_

_If what you say is truth then that must mean a dark force is behind all of this. Me and my sister both would like to speak to this human first-hand Tomorrow morning. Please see to it that preparations for both Him and yourself are completed for our rendezvous._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia." _After Twilight was finished she bolted out the room making a lot of noise.

"Uhh what exactly is she doing?" I asked Spike while suppressing a yawn.

"She always gets like this when she goes to meet the princess."

"She knows that were going tomorrow though right?" the smirk clearly visible on my face.

Rolling his eyes Spike says "Yeah but according to her it's better to be over prepared then under prepared."

"**Its better to be over prepared then under prepared… you can learn a thing or two from her ya know?"**

"Yeah but not much." I said laughing a little.

"What was that?" Spike asked, staring at me.

"I said I'm tired and I need some sleep. I'm guessing that Twilight will wake me up in the morning to go and see the princess, and judging by how it looks outside," I turn around to look out the window above me. "its well into the night… Goodnight Spike. Oh and good night Twilight."

"Yeah good night." Spike replied. After hearing his response I tried stretching out my body like I was laying in my bed. Only to forget that my legs are different. So I decide to settle for curling myself up in a ball… it actually feels pretty comfy… almost natural…

**~Dream World, At Work~**

"Hey do you have anything about this game?" I hear a guy ask.

"Yeah, I can tell you that I really like that game. 'Prototype' It's a really gory game created by Activision and Radical Entertainment. You start out as a guy named Alex Mercer. I don't want to ruin the game for you so ill just tell you that you go on missions and gain new abilities to use that can rip apart enemies or just anyone walking in the street. Also you can go on side quests if you get tired of the story and just want to 'Free Roam'." My buddy Zach said with a smile.

"Yeah and there's a lot to do and enjoy so it's one of those games that you can never truly 'Beat'." I said while scanning off a copy of Borderlands.

Zach is one of those guys that you can really count on for dishing out his knowledge on Video games. He can be pretty smart at times, especially when it comes to the Pokémon franchise. He isn't particularly happy thought that they keep coming out with new series and even complains a lot when someone brings them up. Even though he can be annoying when he complains he's still my best bud.

Nodding Zach says "Yeah, but like all games you have to play it to really enjoy it fully." The guy then smiles and says "Thanks! I think I'll get it then." "All righty then." Zach then takes the game case, opens it, grabs the game disc and places it inside the case.

While he does that I take a look at the clock, wondering what time we get off and the clock says '7:36p.m.' looking away I think to myself. _"Wait… 7:36? That can't be right. The clock must be broken." _Taking another look at the clock it says '11:45' _"What the hell…. 11:45? Damn thing must be brok-" _suddenly the realization hits me. This is another dream.

Smiling I Turn to the door to the back room and walk towards it, imagining the same beach behind it. Quickly turning the knob I walk in waiting for the ray of light to clear and for the smells to come into my nose. Walking in with my eyes closed waiting for it I hear the door behind me close.

Turning around and swiftly opening my eyes I notice the hooded woman again, along with a familiar area…

She closes the door, which in turn causes it to disappear. "Hey! How'd you do that? This is my dream so you shouldn't have any contr- hrmp hrpm Hrrm!" I tried to continue but a zipper covered my lips, after noticing that I noticed I was also tied down in a chair. The hooded woman walked over to me and very slowly moved her hands to her hood, I guessed she was removing it. I waited in suspense, wanting to know who it was that could control another's dreams to this level. But, fate had other plans for me.

And by fate, of course I mean… Twilight.

"TRISTAN! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Rolling my eyes I make the zipper on my mouth and ropes on my arms disappear and make a door appear. "We'll continue this later." I said as I walked to the door twisting the knob and exiting the space.

…

Opening one eye I see Twilight standing over me, her eyes almost touching me. "Maybe I should come back at a later time when you aren't so angry?" I say sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes she gallops to the door "Enough with the sarcasm already, hurry up so we aren't late!"

"You're no fun." I say with a deep sigh and get up to follow her to the door and out to the train station. As we get on the train it starts departing. Breathing heavily I smile, "Looks like we made it."

"Yeah, barely. No thanks to you."

"You really are just a barrel of good times aren't you?" the hint of sarcasm visible in my speech.

We quickly make our way to an empty section and take our seats.

"**She could've just teleported us here."**

"What'd you do? Come up with a plethora of sarcastic comments to say to me?" Twilight replied.

"I think she's on to me!" I whispered loudly to the empty space next to me.

"**I mean seriously, we could've been here a long time ago."**

"Who are you even talking to?!"

"Hobs. My pet Tiger." I stated proudly, causing her to stare at me dumbfounded. "I can see that you don't believe me… how about we just do a little questionnaire for the remainder of the train ride?"

…

She asked questions until we arrived at Canterlot and got off the train, (thank god, err Celestia.).

"Whoa… there's a lot of people here." I whispered loudly as we got off the train.

"You mean ponies." Twilight corrected me.

"Yeah Ponies, my bad." We then started trotting off towards the castle in the distance. About 15 minutes later I see two very familiar Ponies. One with a pure white coat, neon and dark blue mane, along with purple glasses and a Music note on her flank. Beside her is a grey Earth Pony with a dark grey mane, a pink bow-tie and a Treble clef cutie mark. "Oh man! Its Vinyl Scratch and Octavia!." I exclaim as I fly towards them and land in front of them.

Shocked they fall down on their flanks. "Oh sorry about that." I say chuckling as I reach down and help them up.

**Vinyl's POV**

"So how have you been Tavy?" I said as I playfully hit her in the side.

"Oh quite well, in fact I have a concert in Manehattan in two weeks." She stated proudly.

Gasping I reply "Sweet! That's great news Tavy! We should go out and celebrate with some drinks!"

"Oh I don't know… I still have to practice a little more."

"Don't worry about it, you got this in the bag. Come on first couple rounds are on me."

"Well…. Alright, I guess it can't hurt to indulge in some drinks every now and again…"

"That's the spirit! Now let's get goin!" I shouted, dragging Octavia with me. Before we could take a few steps however a rather large colt surprised us and we fell down.

"Oh sorry about that." The stallion said as he extended his hooves to pick us up.

"Oh no worries…" I grinned. This colt has a weird way of picking up mares, lucky for him I enjoy weird. "I'm Vinyl and this is Octavia. And you are?"

"Oh I'm Tristan, Nice to finally meet you ponies." he replied with a large grin.

"Oh you're a fan of ours eh?"

"Yeah I really enjoy your wubs Vinyl, and Octavia your music is just so beautiful and soothing. You two should think about doing a duet for those ponies who enjoy both!"

"Not a bad idea… I'd be open for it if Tavy is."

"Sure, why not. You know what they say, opposites attract."

"Tristan!" I heard a pony shout angrily.

"I think somepony is callin' your name there Tristan."

"Sadly yes she is. I'll catch you two later, and make sure to tell me when you do that duet!" And he was gone in a flash.

"I wonder who it was that called his name, she sounded a little angry…" I said.

"Best not to dwell on it too much, and besides that stallion should definitely be able to handle any situation he may come to pass. Even if his problem is a mare." Octavia said, giggled.

"Yeah." I chuckled, "Well lets hurry up and head to the bar. Can't wait to get me some good ol' alcohol!" I said diverting the conversation back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tristan's POV**

As soon as I was sure that there was a big enough gap between me and Twilight I slowed down and started a slow trot to catch my breath.

Don't get me wrong… I do want to meet the princesses, but I also wanted to spend a little more time walking around Canterlot. I mean, it's such a beautiful day! The clouds are perfect and the wind feels amazing.

"Wonder why it wasn't like this on Earth…" I pondered.

"_It is. But you play video games and only leave the house to go to work. So it's not like you'd notice."_

"Touché."

After another hour of sightseeing and idiotic questions I was starting to get pretty close to the castle. "I wonder where Twilight is… I mean she should have been able to catch up to me by now at least." I whispered to myself.

"_Well I'd hate to be thinking bad thoughts… But Equestria isn't all Rainbows, Unicorns and sunshine."_

"I know that… I mean, there are Pegasi and Dragons as well. Even Grif-"

"_You know what I mean numb nuts. _

"Yeah yeah… Pretty sure she can handle any situation she comes into though."

"_What about unorganization?"_

"…Yeah let's look around for her."

**Fortune Caster's POV**

Exiting the sweets shop I stop at the window to fix my mane and make sure I wasn't looking rugged.

My coat is a pale yellow and my mane and tail are light brown with a silver streak going through them. My eyes are emerald green with a tint of blue.

And sure enough in my mane there was a sprinkle from that cupcake I had _"No wonder the shop keep was laughing at me… How do I even get a sprinkle in my mane anyways?" _sighing heavily I brush it out with my hoof, push my mane to the left, and continue my walk.

Walking past the alleyway next to the Sweet shop I hear a mare say, "I've already told you three, I'm on important business and have to go. So if you'd all be so kind as to let me pass…"

"Well that can wait sweet cheeks. For now, why don't you take up my offer?"

Deciding to take a walk down the alleyway I see 3 colts surrounding a unicorn mare with a purple coat.

"Hey!" I shout getting the attention of all 4, including the mare. Scratching the back of my head I say "Listen… I don't want to hurt you guys, so if you just back away from her and get out of here then we can all continue our day in peace. I mean, obviously she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Hahaha! Look who we got here boys, a little pissant that thinks he's tough." One of colts says causing all three to laugh. "How about we teach you a lesson for bugging us while we try and talk to this mare?" The same colt says, obviously trying to intimidate me.

Sighing I say "Fine… I tried to warn you but now I've got no choice… ill try not to send you all to the hospital though." I don't even bother to take a stance as one of them charges at me. _"He obviously doesn't really know how to fight… he has so many openings it's embarrassing." _He tries to charge me. Quickly sidestepping I then hit him in the temple with my hoof causing him to crash to the ground yelling in pain. "Whoops. Didn't mean to hit you that hard, I'm not really used to fighting weaklings."

"Why you little... Ill bucking kill your sorry ass!" the second then charges at me and tries to hit me across the face. _"Guess I'll give him a false sense of accomplishment." _ I move my body with his hoof making it seem as if I got hit.

With a quick grab I launch him over me. "Guess I broke something of his since I heard a crack… unless it was the bottle he landed on." The first already passed out from the pain. And the second is screaming. The third then says "What the buck are you?"

"Someone who just got a cupcake sprinkle stuck in his mane and isn't really in the mood for you colts." I say trying to sound as intimidating as possible, it never works though.

After a few seconds pass I see a red wavy light above the colt _"guess that means he's a unicorn." _I thought. After inhaling a little so I can gallop I charge towards him. The colt then fires out a blast of magic from his horn. _"big mistake." _galloping a little faster than normal puts me right at his left.

"What th-" is all he can say before I hit the sheath of my sword on the back of his neck, knocking him out. "Guess I've gotta go and inform the guards to get them." I say mumble "this part is always such a hassle."

"Uhm thank you sir. I could've easily just teleported out of here though." She said as her horn sparked a light.

"Well then… guess I just beat up three colts for almost no reason." I chuckle, turning around and trotting away.

"Wait! What's your name?" the unicorn mare said.

"Fortune Caster. Yourself?" I reply, not stopping.

"Twilight Sparkle… and thanks anyways." She says as she smiles widely.

"No problem Twilight, I'll see you around."

**Tristan's POV**

I've been looking around for Twilight at least 5 minutes… she isn't anywhere in the sweetshop... "Wonder if she's there now?"

"**How about you actually look for her and stop stuffing your face?"**

"All I heard is 'Please feed me Tristan'." Chuckling and taking off into the air for an overhead view I continue to scout._"I wonder where that unicorn went off to… I just hope she isn't in any danger."_

**"****Nah, she's too strong for that. Remember she is the element of Magic."**

"_Yeah… I guess. Wait what's that?" _slowing down I see… a dark figure and it looks like a lot of bodies around it. "May as well check it out." I say, nose-diving down into the alleyway and landing.

"Tristan!" Twilight shouts and tackles me to the ground.

"Ow… there was no need for that ya know." I groan.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Twilight screams in my ear.

"Well I'm gonna ask Celestia if she can fix my left ear. All I hear is ringing now."

"Oh no the princess, I almost forgot!" Twilight says panicking. Rolling my eyes I get up and put her on my back.

"Hey what are you doing?" Twilight says, her tone changing to a scared one. "Hang on. I'm gonna fly us to the castle." Flapping my wings shoots us into the air, as soon as were high enough I dart off in the direction of the castle. The whole time Twilight's screaming further deafening my left ear.

In no time at all were at the front door of the castle, only to be stopped by two armed guards. "Halt! Who goes there?" The guards shout in unison. "I'm Tristan and this is Twilight Sparkle, the princess asked for an audience with us." With that the guards calmly step back and open the doors.

I quickly move inside the castle, and start looking around.

"**She seriously could've just teleported us here."**

"Wow… this is one heck of a castle huh Twilight?" I whisper. "Uhh Twilight you there?" I turn around and see that Twilights asleep. With a soft chuckle I continue down the halls. "I don't blame her for sleeping. If she was the one that beat those three colts up then she's definitely deserved a rest."

Note to self: Do NOT anger Twilight.

At the end of the hall are two large doors that share the Sun symbol. Knocking on the door a sweet and soothing voice says "Come in." taking in a deep breath I push open the doors and I see her, laying in bed.

Princess Celestia.

Trotting into the room a groan on my back reminds me of someone I forgot.

Celestia gives a confused look so I grin nervously and show her Twilight asleep on my back.

Surprisingly she giggles silently and motions for me to come closer. Trotting towards Celestia's bed, I see her horn glow a pale blue as Twilight is lifted from my back and placed on the bed. She then motions for me to follow her to let Twilight sleep. As we near the door I hear Celestia say "Why has she fallen asleep? This isn't exactly like her... Care to explain?." As we exit she softly shuts the door.

I then tell her about how I found Twilight in the alleyway with the colts surrounding her. I left out the part about me ditching her for fear of Celestia's wrath. "She had a pretty rough day. So I'm glad that she can rest."

"Yes. I'm sure she has." The princess says with a wide smile. "Now then, let us continue on to my sister's room, I'm fairly certain that she would also like to meet you."

"Of course your highness." I reply. The princess turns to me with a warm smile "Please. Call me Celestia."

"With pleasure Celestia." I say as we take a left and enter the doors that share a Moon. This time laying in bed is the ruler of night herself.

Princess Luna.

"Hello sister, is that the human I've heard so much about?" Luna as she hops off her bed.

"Yes Luna, this is Tristan." Celestia says motioning for me to introduce myself.

"Oh yes. I'm Tristan, it's an honor to meet you Princess." I say as I kneel down.

"Oh please call me Luna."

"Hey how come you didn't kneel to me?" Celestia asks.

"I honestly would have if there wasn't a pony on my back, however since she's laying down on your bed I may as well now…. your highness." I kneel down and kiss her hoof.

Blushing Celestia replies "I was only joking!" and we all laugh for a good while before settling down and getting down to business.

"_Glad to know that they really aren't strict… makes things easier on me."_

**Twilight's POV**

Slowly opening my eyes and yawning I see that I'm in a large bed… large enough of a princess even.

Then it dawns on me.

"This bed… Is Celestia's!"I quickly jump out of the bed and look around for her. I quickly gallop towards the door and open it.

As soon as I'm out of her room I start to trot away but turn around and close her doors. As soon as they're closed I hear laughing in the distance coming from… Princess Luna's room?

Galloping towards her room at top speed I turn and go inside the double doors that harbor the Moon. Inside I see Tristan and both Princesses sitting in a circle. "Oh, well good morning sunshine." Tristan says sarcastically.

"Hello there Twilight did you enjoy your nap?" Celestia says with a warm smile.

"Princess! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." I say and quickly kneel.

"Oh Twilight, please, raise your head. From what Blaze has told me you've had quite a day."

Confused I ask "Who is Blaze?" Standing Tristan says "That'd be me… You see after I set you down on the princesses bed, both me and Celestia came in here to Luna's room so I could introduce myself. After that was done, the Princesses told me that they don't know of a way at the moment to send me back to Earth. And because of that they suggested that we come up with a name for me so I don't stand out too much. You know… because I don't really need my name drawing so much attention. "

"I… see. But why Blaze?" I ask.

He shrugged and replied, "It's actually Vague Blaze, but Blaze for short.. or Vague for short. ANYWAYS, there was a fire out the window in the distance a little while ago. And Distant Flame just sounds ridiculous."

**(A/N: Sorry to anyone with that name!)**

"I see…. So now your name is Vague Blaze… I do have one question though." I say.

"Even though you already asked one… What would that be Twilight?" Blaze asked, smirking.

"Well, I wanted to know what exactly your cutie mark means." I said, pointing my hoof at Blaze's cutie mark.

**Blaze's POV**

"My cutie mark? Oh yeah! I forgot I had one of those." Looking at my flank I notice a Nintendo 64 controller. Smiling I say "Well this means that my talent is Video Games."

"What are those?" Twilight, Celestia and Luna say in unison.

Looking at all three of them I say "Well video games are a common thing where I come from, you play them by hooking a game system, Playstation for example, up to a T.V, and a T.V or Television is basically a metallic box that allows you to view moving pictures in color, or black and white." Inhaling I start again "Video games take a lot of hand-eye coordination, or in this case Hoof-eye coordination."

"Wow… Earth's technology sure is advanced." Twilight said, her eyes radiating.

"You have no idea." I whispered in response.

* * *

**Welp, I just realized that me editing like this is taking out all the intros and review responses I did... So, from now on I gotta watch that.**

**I feel kinda stupid now.**

**~Voltzs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze's POV**

We all sat and talked until Celestia had to go back to her Royal duties. And we would've gladly stayed and talked longer with Luna, however, as Celestia was leaving she told her to get some rest so that she would be ready for the night watch. Even though she protested I remembered from the show that Luna slept in the daytime and took watch at night. _"Great… It's my fault that she's still up."_ Face-hoofing myself mentally I stand up and fly over to Luna, picking her up princess style (ironic isn't it?) and flew to her bed. "Have a nice rest Luna." I said with a smile.

Luna just simply sighed and crawled into bed, "Putting us to bed are you? Very well… Good Night Vague Blaze, and good night to you Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes Good night, glad that I got to meet the Lunar Princess, and hope that this isn't the last time we see each other." I walked away from her bedside and towards the door, with Twilight following me.

"Good night Luna." Twilight finally said after we reached the door. As soon as it was opened, we made our way out and closed it.

"You behaved yourself surprisingly well… I'm surprised." Twilight giggled to herself.

"Even I know when to joke around and when not to joke… however, this is not one of those times." I replied to her with a cheeky smirk.

She sighed and walked ahead, "You're an odd one… you know that?"

"Why thank you Colonel Obvious." I quickly replied and kneeled down.

She stopped and turned around, "It's Captain Obvious."

"You got a promotion. Congratulations!"

She snorted and mumbled, "Moron.." and continued walking.

We made our way to the balcony where a chariot was waiting to take us back to Ponyville. The ride was calming… the wind was blowing softly at my mane; it was cool, but the sunlight added in a nice balance of hot and cold.

I closed my eyes for just a moment, offering myself some time to rest and freak out, if needed, in my mind. I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, we were back in Ponyville in front of the library. On the way off the chariot I thanked the two guards and walked with Twilight towards the door.

For some reason however… I feel as if I've forgotten something, shrugging it off I reach the door and Twilight opens it using her magic, _"I never could do anything with these hooves"_.

Walking in I notice that there isn't any light coming in the library even though it's mid-day. "Hey Twilight." I begin "Why are the windows covered?" I say turning my head to look at her.

"I'm not sure…." Twilight replies, I can see she's giggling a little but I shrug it off.

"Alrighty then." I say, walking in. Behind me Twilight shuts the doors and as if on que all the light from outside is brought in at once revealing everypony in Ponyville and they all shout "SURPRISE!"

"Ahh!" I shout falling down on my back. Putting a hoof on my chest I can just barely stop my heart from leaping out. Pinkie Pie then appears to my side, pulls me up and shouts in my ear "Was this the most super-rific fantastic surprise party ever or what?!"

"Surprise party? For what?" I ask while rubbing my ear.

Pinkie then grabs my face and points me in the direction of the banner hung up above where everypony is standing, it reads _'Welcome to Ponyville Vague Blaze'…_

"**How the hell did they know your new name that we LITERALLY just came up with?!"**

"_You never question Pinkie logic… ever…"_

Smiling I grab Pinkie and pull her in for a hug "Yeah, it's amazing Pinkie! Thank you all so much!" I exclaim.

"S'what I do." Pinkie replied while casually shrugging. Putting her down, I see the rest of the mane 6 walk up to me and smile. However, I see one that I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet, she's hiding behind Rainbow Dash, I motion for Rainbow Dash to move her forward. Rainbow moves out of the way and pushes her towards me causing her to 'Eep' and hide behind her mane. I had to restrain myself from picking her up, giving her my d'awws and hugging her, _"I'm honestly going to see Nurse Redheart later… my heart just exploded."_

"**Sounds painful."**

"Hello there, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Trist- I mean, Vague Blaze, what's your name?"

She mumbles something softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I say leaning my good ear towards her.

"F-fluttershy…" she peeps.

"Oh so your name's Fulttershy eh? A beautiful name for such a beautiful Mare." I say, looking into her emerald green eyes and winking. This causes her to blush a bright red. Looking at the rest of the mane six I try and play it off like I'm just now remembering their names. Pointing a hoof at each as I say their names.

"Twilight…" a swift nod is her reply.

"Rarity…" a smile and fluttering eyes is her reply.

"AppleJack…" a tip of the hat is her reply.

"Rainbow Dash…" a salute is her reply.

"Fluttershy…" a 'Squee' is her reply.

Recovering from the cuteness overload I look to the last mare who's giggling and bouncing, waiting for me to say her name.

"Pinkie Pie…" a death hug is her reply.

After recovering from the death hug I look at the purple and green baby dragon and smile, "Spike." He puffs out his chest and then motions for me to come closer, leaning in and putting my good ear near his mouth he whispers "Just so were clear big guy, Rarity over there is mine." Smiling I stand upright and salute him, "You got it." Looking at all of the curious faces I quickly say,

"I hope that I can learn more about you all in this time that I'm going to be staying here. But I do have… one question." I say as each of the mane 6 look at me and more or less in unison say "What?"

"Well… where am I going to sleep? I'd continue sleeping on the floor but that's starting to put a crick in my back."

Each of the six look at each other, trying to figure something out. Rainbow then speaks up "You can sleep with me, I live in a cloud home and my bed is pretty big, so it should be no problem."

"_I don't want to kick her out of her bed though…. _But then where would you sleep?"

"I said you'd be sleeping with me didn't I?" Rainbow said, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah... you did didn't you… Well thanks a bunch." I reply, suppressing my blush.

"Don't mention it." Rainbow said waving her hoof, the blush on her face leaving as quickly as it came.

At the end of our conversation, Rarity, AJ, and Twilight all had their mouths dropped to the ground.

Chuckling to myself I stop and take notice of something else that felt strange… it was inside of me… I felt… empty inside… I run through a list in my head of things that could make me feel like this.

"I_t's not anything romantic, I've never been that type of guy... and it can't be food because I just ate at the cast-…" _I double face-hoof and slam my head in the ground.

"Ya'll alright there sugarcube?" AJ asked and put a hoof on my back.

"I'm hungry….. I forgot that I haven't eaten since I got here..." I reply, my grumbling stomach confirming it, sitting up I see that everypony has face-hoofed.

I ignore them and speed off in the direction of the food table and dig in, unable to control myself. A few times I even come close to choking, luckily AJ had given me some apple cider and Rainbow gave me a firm hoof to the chest to fix that reoccurring problem. As I'm eating the delicious food everyone is laughing at me.

After half of the table was inhaled into my stomach I fall to the floor, satisfied with my full belly I let out a belch. "Whoops, excuse me." I said with a feminine giggle.

Standing up and stretching, I poke Pinkie and whisper something into her ear, with the biggest smile I've ever seen she looks at me and nods rapidly. Smiling back I say "Ok, on three… THREE!" I shout, then in unison we jump in the air and yell "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" followed by a lot of stomping and cheering.

**~2 Months later~**

Here I am… the embodiment of laziness, laying down on a cloud and resting my eyes, enjoying the mix of a cool breeze and warm sun on my coat.

I've been in Equestria for 2 months. Even though it feels like I've been here my whole life… In the short time that's passed I've gotten really close to everypony, mostly to Dash since I've been sleeping over at her place... the first couple of nights it was pretty awkward. But I soon got over it by the 5th night, she's really opened up since we first met.

I should be trying to find a way back home… But I'd rather just stay here. I may have left a lot of people that I care about, but they'll find some way to function without me.

Wonder if I'll be pronounced dead and ach ends up becoming an amazing detective who figures out I was actually sent here to Equestria!

…Nah.

Anyways, on the night of the party, after everypony else left, Twilight told the rest of the mane 6 about me being a human. I thought they would be shocked beyond repair, but they acted the same way Twi did, they were just curious about what exactly humans were. Thankfully she still had her notes on Humans and just repeated them back to the others.

I still had to do another Q&A, but only some basic stuff. Like 'what color fur do they have', 'what do they look like' 'what sort of attire do they wear'. Things that you would expect ponies to ask about someone from another universe.

"You just gonna lay there all day?" a female voice asks.

Opening one eye I see its Dash, and she's right above me "Well I was, but it seems that you need something from me."

"Yeah, I do… well WE do."

"We?" I open both eyes and sit up.

"Yeah we need you, come to Carousal Boutique and we'll explain." And with that she was gone, leaving only a fading rainbow trial.

"I wonder what it is they need…" I mumble to myself and put a hoof to my chin, thinking. "Well. I'll find out when I get there." Jumping off the cloud and flapping my wings full speed toward Rarity's, I land in front of her door two minutes later and go in. Inside all 6 mares are waiting for me, each of them clad in beautiful dresses.

Twilight's dress is blue with little blue and white stars at the seams, AJ has a brown saddle laden with apples attached to her green dress with brown at the end, Pinkie Pie is wearing a pink, blue, and white dress that has candy corn on the white area around her back, Dash has a simple rainbow dress with a cloud hanging on the end that traces around, Fluttershy is wearing a leaf green dress with a single blue stripe going across the middle laden with flowers all throughout her dress and in her hair, and Rarity is wearing a Magenta and yellow dress with many layers. They all looked so beautiful… (Their dresses are the same that they wore at the Gala)

Picking my mouth off the ground I close the door and compose myself before turning back to the girls "Ehem! So What is it that you all need from me?"

As always Twi is the first to speak, "Well you see…" her horn then glows a magenta color and a golden ticket appears in my face.

"What's this?" I ask as I let it fall in my hoof.

"It's a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala darling, the most prestigious ball around held every year at the castle in Canterlot." Rarity says.

"I see… and by the look of all you in your beautiful dresses," each of them blush "and the fact that you called me here, you want me to join you all to this 'Gala'?" I raise my eyebrow waiting for a reply.

"Aww what gave it away? Was it the golden ticket with the words 'Grand Galloping Gala' written on it? Or was it the fact that we're all standing here in dresses?" Rainbow snapped, you could fill a cup with her sarcasm. AJ punched her in the shoulder and turned to me.

"Ya, that's it. And we woulda told ya'll sooner sugarcube, but we wanted it to be a surprise." AJ said in her usual southern drawl.

At the word surprise Pinkie was bouncing in the air shouting words very fast "Surprise? Where? Where is it? I don't see it!"

"We already gave the surprise Pinkie." Dash said rolling her eyes.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie replied and calmed down.

"Ok then. Well wouldn't I need a suit or something to be 'presentable'?" I used air quotes to add emphasis.

"Rest assured dear that I have already created your attire for the gala. All that is needed is for you to put it on and make sure that it fits properly, I even added a spot for your wings." Rarity said levitating a large black and white suit to me.

"All right… ill put it on, gimmie a sec." I said trying to find out how to put it on. "Uhm, quick question though, and pardon my French." I said after I tried to put my head in the leg hole, "But how the buck do I put this on?" giggling Rarity then trots over to me and helps me dress while the rest face-hoof.

"By the way Blaze, what's French?" Twi said after putting her hoof down.

"It's one of the languages from my world" I began as I put my head through the hole Rarity showed me "There are too many Languages on Earth to count but French is the one used most in formal, business, and romance situations." After my body was in the suit, and my wings in the holes I grinned, "For example, Mes amis, Je t'aime tous beacoup." I said in my best French accent.

Twilight then started to giggle and blush, leaving the rest including me confused. "Nous aimons tu aussi." Twi replied and started giggling again.

My mouth hit the floor, quickly picking it up I was stunned "H-how do you know French?"

"Well you may call it French back on Earth but in Equestria it's a language that was used in olden times." Twi said still giggling.

"Wow…" I was shocked, _"If they know French and call it an old Equestrian language… then what about all of the other languages from earth… and why stop at languages? There isn't much that's different from Equestria and Earth, besides the fact of magic."_

I must've been standing there with the same face for a long while because AJ waved her hoof in my face "You ok there sugarcube?"

Mentally shaking my head and coming back to reality I reply "Yeah… yeah, just thinking is all… anyways how soon do we need to be at the Gala?"

"Well in about three hours, the gala lasts for quite a while, and we'll be staying at the castle for a day. But there is another reason we called you here." Spike said, jumping down from Twi's back, he had on a suit the same as me, except there were holes on his back for the spikes. _"I didn't notice him! How could I not have noticed him!?"_

"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask looking in Spike's direction.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed the chariot outside." Spike was just barely holding back his laughter.

"Chariot?" I turn around and open the door and look around, LITERALLY right in front of me there was a large eggshell white chariot lined with gold paint and jewels. _"Where the hell did that come from!?"_

"Yes. But why are you bringing this up?" I asked them, still curious.

"Well you see… we don't have anypony to pull the chariot to get us to the Gala." After Spike finished he was on the ground dying of laughter.

"_I'm not sure what he's getting at here."_

"_**They want you to pull the chariot to Canterlot you dumbass."**_

"WHAT?!" I yelled, scaring Fluttershy and making her hide behind a mannequin. "You want me to pull that chariot with you all of you inside?"  
"Well yeah, that's why we needed you." Dash said, joining Spike on the ground in laughter.

"There is no way that I'm pulling that." I said turning around.

"Well ok… I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice… we have to use our 'Secret Weapon'." Twi said with her horn glowing.

Turning around and smiling I challenged her "Try me."

"You asked for it." Twi said, in a flash Fluttershy appeared in front of me, being held by Twi's magic. She looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes that could melt a frozen heart.

An hour later I was pulling the chariot.

"Never do that again… those things really are a weapon." I said as I was trotting along, carriage in tow.

"Well you did ask for it." I heard Twi say from inside the chariot.

"I-im sorry Blaze." Fluttershy said popping her head out the front of the chariots window, "I didn't want to make you pull this against your will…." her voice was starting to squeak, and I could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"Oh Fluttershy I'm doing this because I wanted to!" I said turning around to her with a smile.

"R-really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Fluttershy said, wiping her eyes.

"Nonsense, would I ever lie to u?"

"I-I suppose not… well as long as you're sure that you don't mind doing this." She said as she slowly went back in the chariot.

Sighing I looked up at the sky, It looks to be around mid-day by where the sun is… "Hey Twi?"

"Yes?" her head popped out from the chariot window. "How long does it take to get to Canterlot from Ponyville on hoof?" I said. It's only been about 10 Minutes but I was still curious.

"Oh well at the pace were travelling I'd say… about two hours." Twi said as casually as possible.

"Two hours?! You're kidding me… well, I wonder if I could do 'that' to get us there faster…"

"Uhm what exactly is 'that'?" Twi said.

"Don't worry about it, just tell everypony to sit back and hang on." I said as I was flexing my wings, making sure they were ready.

Noticing this Twi gasped and yelled "Everypony hang on!"

Running full speed and flapping my wings brought us of the ground, but because of the weight in the chariot we hit the ground for a second.

Trying again I got another running start, this time galloping harder and flapping my wings as hard as I could.

I was off the ground and the chariot was following behind. It was taking a lot of work to keep hold of the chariot, "I don't know how the Royal Guards do this!" I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... I can't believe that i've hit over 1,000 views... really everypony... everypony thank you so much! I'll only continue to get better as you send me your HONEST reviews.**

** I was wrong to say before that things would run smoothly... I didn't account my brain thinking up often stupid things to include.**

_**Brain: But the idea about you fighting a dragon and being reborn in it's fire was golden!**_

_**Voltzs: I'm ignoring you.**_

**lilguzman: 1st I want to thank you for reviewing me, your advice has been really helpful. Oh and about the scene with Tristan and Luna... I see Luna as one of those ponies who warms up to others very easily. And then you add in Tristan and well... He's a sucker for cute things.**

** : Whoopsies... Small mistake that is going to be fixed for future generations. Thanks for telling me.**

**Oh, and because i hate typing out ShadowVoltsreaker, you can call me Voltzs... I like that better than Shadow, of which is used repeatedly online for names.**

**Righty then! i'll just let you read... and review. Hope You Enjoy~ **

* * *

I landed in Canterlot at the carriage parking at more than a fraction of the time it would've taken to get here by normal means. Worn out from the weight I was carrying and the speed I was traveling at, I collapse on the ground, trying to catch my breath. "My back and wings are killing me! We are going to find a DIFFERENT way to get back to Ponyville… and If I EVER try to do something like this again… somepony please… please stop me." I say, panting between each word.

"Well you're the idiot who suggested you fly us here." Rainbow said stepping off the chariot. I heard a lot of hooves hitting a step and the ground so I figured everypony had gotten off the chariot.

"Oh no! Blaze!" Rarity ran over to me, it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"_Rarity's this worried about me? I've got to do something…"_ "Don't worry Rarity, I'm ok… just need a little rest is all." I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Yes yes I'm sure you are darling, but what about my suit?"

"_Is she serious?"_

"Of all the things to happen… this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity's horned glew a bright blue and she levitated a couch over to herself and fell down as dramatically as possible.

"**I think she's serious."**

Everypony followed with a swift face-hoof, unable to join them because of my 'predicament' I slammed my head in the ground. When I lifted my head I saw I had made a crack in the earth._" I think I may have hit my head too hard_…" I felt a cool liquid coming from my head. It didn't hurt though… "Yep... Too hard." I said with a small chuckle.

The slow stream then increased in quantity and speed. Making a whistle noise I show my admiration. "Blaze?!" Rainbow shouted running towards me.

"I'm alright. It's only a flesh wound." I smile. Then a small jagged rock fell from my head. _"Must be why I'm bleeding."_

By now Rainbow was standing over me, "Only a flesh wound?! Stop acting so tough! I know you're a big guy but there are some things that even YOU need to be-" suddenly without warning both of my ears start ringing, the sound steadily increasing by the second. I Put my hooves over my ears and put my head on the ground again "I lied. This is a bucking pain in the flank." I croak out. i hear somepony say "Blaze!… him… hospital…" Silence... then darkness.

* * *

I woke up on a bed in a room surrounded by white walls that reeked of medicine. _"Guess it's safe to say I'm in a hospital.._._ Well… I'm going to blame Rarity for this one." _I chuckled. A pain quickly shot to my head, "Arrgh…. My head..." putting my hoof to my head I felt it wrapped up in something.

"_Bandages?"_

"_**No shit Sherlock."**_

"_Buck off."_

Sitting up and surveying the room I look to my right side and see a Pitcher of water and a glass. Licking my lips I ignore the glass and attempt to move my wing over to the pitcher and pick it up, "Ouch... my wings are sore still..." I say, rubbing my left wing. "Guess I'll have to use my hoof..." I never was good with my hoofs... but it'll have to do.

Leaning in and reaching my hooves over to the pitcher I quickly pick it up and down it in one gulp. "Refreshing..." I whisper. Setting the pitcher down I hear a snore that I've become very accustomed to hearing. Looking to my left i see her. A cyan Pegasus with a tattered rainbow tail and mane.

I lean in and poke her with my hoof, causing her to wake up and look over in my direction, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Hey there Dash, Good Morning." I say, using my trademark smile.

Her face then went from one of sadness to anger. "'Good Morning?' I've been worried about you all this time… worrying about YOUR flank, and you all you can say is 'Good Morning?'"the tears she had been holding back started to slowly stream out of her eyes. Quickly grabbing her and pulling her in, I set her head against my chest, caressing her tattered rainbow mane softly. "I'm sorry Dashie…" I whisper in her ear.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again…" Dash said, her voice was muffled by my coat.

"_Then tell Rarity not to say those kinds of things." _

"I wouldn't dream of it." I lift her head off my chest and wipe away her tears with my hoof. Looking in her beautiful magenta eyes… I lose myself in them and closed the gap between us with a kiss.

I don't know how long we sat there, lips connected. But I knew I had to stop. Pulling back my head, I look in her beautiful eyes, once again getting lost in them. Pulling her back in for a hug I continued to stroke her mane.

A few seconds later the door opened. Lifting my head I see Twilight, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all moving inside, their gaze directed at the floor. "Psst, hey girls." I say, softly. Hearing me stopped them in their tracks, and tears started to pour out their eyes as well. "Well don't just stand there," I motioned for them to come here "Get over here already." I was wrong to say that. All at once I was charged at by 5 mares. Wrapping my hooves around them I closed my eyes. The only sound in the room was that of these girls crying.

A while later they all calmed down and stopped crying one by one, Fluttershy was the only one left. Stroking her mane the same as Dash's I say "It's alright Fluttershy… I'm ok now."

Pulling back she looked up at me with the same eyes she had that got me to pull the chariot, only this time with tears and more power. I felt my eye twitch and pulled her back in, I sighed, "Well I was until you gave me that look…" I mumbled. _  
_

While Fluttershy still had her head in my coat I head hoof-steps coming from the hall. A few seconds later I saw a white pony with a nurse's hat and a Red cross for a cutie mark. "I'm glad you're awake. My name is Nurse Redheart, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said with my trademark smile.

"I just have to run a few tests on you and then you can go ok?" Nurse Redheart said smiling back.

By now Fluttershy was done so she just stood up and trotted to the others. "Alrighty then, let's get this over with." I'm not one to show it, but I really hate hospitals… during most of my childhood whenever I would brake bones, or sprain them I always asked if I could just let them heal back and not go to the doctors. Of course that was always answered with a swift "No."

Moving the covers off my body and letting my legs hang off the edge, Nurse Redheart took my pulse, checked my temperature, took off my bandages and told me I was good to go. I decide to play it safe and slowly get out bed. Once all four of my hooves are on the ground I look down at her and smile "Thanks a bunch Nurse Redheart."

"Don't mention it" She smiles "just make sure to come back if you feel any pain ok?"

"Will do." I replied with a fake smile.

The six and I slowly trot out of the hospital, once outside I stand on my hind legs, letting my mane flow in the wind and I take in a deep breath of the air. "Oh sweet Celestia that smells good." Putting my hooves on the ground I turn around I see them all giggling. Smiling for a moment I harden my gaze. "Listen everypony, I have a question and 2 possible statements, all of which must be said and answered accordingly."

Confused they each look at each other and then back to me, nodding their heads. "Ok, ill say my 1st statement… I want you all to listen very closely." Each leans in to show their suspense, Pinkie however leans in too much and falls over, quickly picking herself up she leans in again. "Ok… are you ready?" They all nod. "Are you sure? Once I tell you all this I can't be held responsible for what may happen." Taking a moment to think about it they each nod. "All right…"

I flex my wings, getting the stiffness out of them and hover over to Dash, grabbing and picking her up I go back to where I was originally and put a wing around her, causing her to blush a little. "I'm sure you've been wondering about how me and Dashie have been getting along with living together."

"Well ya' I- well, WE was kinda wonderin bout that." AJ replied. _"I guess they didn't hear me call her Dashie."_

"Well… since I just called her Dashie, I'm pretty sure you can guess that we're dating." I counted in my head, seeing how long it would take them to process this.

"**one."**

"**two."**

"**thr-" **In unison everypony except Dash shouts "What?!"

I could tell they were stunned, they each looked from me to Dash repeatedly. "Oh come on. We've been living together all this time. How could you not suspect something to happen?" I say, after getting dizzy from watching them. "Now then, moving on, I'm going to withdraw my second statement, I just realized that it was my fault and not Rari-… nevermind."

Rarity was still shocked so she didn't catch anything I said. Looking down at Dash I could see she was blushing, grinning to myself I lean down and nudge her with my muzzle. Giggling she whispers "Stop it…"

I start to chuckle a little. I then looked at Pinkie who had the 'I'm going to throw you the best party ever!' look on her face. Before she even had a chance to speak I held up my hoof "Yes Pinkie, you can throw us a party, we'd be honored. Right Dashie?"

"Yeah… I was getting tired of hiding it all this time anyways, so I'd really appreciate a party… so everypony knows he's mine." Dash replied, jabbing her hoof in my side.

Rubbing the spot she hit I look at the rest of the girls. They were all happy for their friend, but looking past that I saw a hint of jealousy in all of their eyes. Well except for Pinkie who was still bouncing up and down, talking about how awesome the party will be.

"Right. So you'll all have time to congratulate her on getting a coltfriend and blah blah blah, onto my question!" I didn't really have anytime to lose and the suspense was killing me. "From how you were all acting in the Hospital I'm guessing that I was in there for more than just a day." They all lowered their heads, turning to Dash I could see the sadness her eyes. "So…" I pause "how long was it?"

Dash looked up at me, I could tell I wasn't going to like what I heard next. "You… you were…" she choked up, tears streaming down her eyes. Pulling her in closer to shield her face I tell her, "It's alright Dash, you dont have to force yourself to tell me… but sooner or later I will have to know."

"Ill tell ya how long ya were in there sugarcube." AJ said, staring me in the eyes.

"Thanks AJ." I gave her a short smile, hardening my gaze afterwards "So how long was I in there?"

* * *

**E/N: ****And that's the end of this chapter! I couldn't decide how long i wanted him knocked out since my brain kept making me change it. Sorry to say but I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be posted... You see, I has exams starting Friday. Well Exam* since i'm only in HS and I are a good student who has the smarts to make Teachers LOL... but yeah. Ill be trying to post as soon as possible.**

**Before I forget, and in case I didnt say it before. I wont be using your OC's right away... Some ill use sooner than others since i'm always looking for something to spice up the story. **

**Oh yes and lilguzman, we need to start PM-ing each other... makes it much easier for my and your reply.**

**-Voltsz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Wewt! Chapter 8, is finally up. This took some exploration into other characters to make... Oh and thank you to everypony who has sent me their OC, some will appear later while some will appear maybe in the next few chapters. Either way i've seen them all, know how i want them to act, and how i want to present them. **

**Those of you who have PM'd me about this you know who you are, but i want it to be a surprise... so _Shush!_**

**And i;m thinking about changing the name of the story... (yes again) had someone help me see the imaginary light... so yeah thats a thing. Ill change the name next chapter, nothing drastic but... eh.**

**Ok enough chit chat, heres chapter 8. R&R, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**AJ's POV**

"Well…" I began, "Ya see sugarcube…" I couldn't help but stall. But I knew I couldn't lie to him either, not only because I'm the element of Honesty… but because he's a really close friend… and now Dash's coltfriend! _This is just too much pressure for me to handl-_

"AJ please, stop with the stalling, the suspense is killing me." Blaze said, trying to kill the tension in the air.

"Sorry." I replied, closing my eyes I quickly say "Ya'll were in there…. For a month." I don't know how long we were silent… but it felt like an eternity, nopony moved, nopony made a peep. Slowly opening my eyes I looked at him, his wings were on the ground, unmoving, along with his gaze, I couldn't see his eyes, but I guessed they reflected his current appearance.

"You're tellin me…" Blaze finally spoke up "That I was in that hospital… unconscious…. For a full month?" his gaze never left the ground. Dash was on the verge of tears. Now I've known that pony for as long as I can remember… and she isn't the type to cry… hay I used to question if she had tear glands in the first place! But because of this colt- no, because of Blaze, she finally found an emotion that she had long forgotten… sadness.

Out of nowhere Blaze started to chuckle, his chuckle slowly turning into a loud laugh. Looking to the others I could tell that they were as confused as I was. "AHAHAHAH! I can't believe I had to stay in the hospital for a month because of a face plant! This is just too funny!" by now he was rolling on the ground laughing his flank off.

"I don't see what's funny bout ya'll bein unconscious in a hospital for a month while we was worried bout ya! Dash here even stayed by yer side the whole time! Hay if we weren't there to make her bathe then she would be smellin and lookin worse than Big Mac after Apple Buckin' Season!" I snapped. I quickly shoved a hoof in my mouth and mentally scolded myself for yelling at him, "_but it's still not right to laugh like that…"_

Finally calming down Blaze stood up, wiped a tear away from his eyes and let out a heavy sigh "Sorry, my parents and family used to warn me all the time that I shouldn't laugh at times like these." he looked to the sky and smiled, by the look in his eyes I could tell he was homesick. "Girls…" Blaze said, looking at all of us and wrapping his wing tightly around Dash "I made you worry about me all this time... I know it must've been hard… knowing that a friend of yours was in the hospital all this time… Hay, I can't even imagine how Dashie must've felt, sitting next to me day in and day out… not even knowing when I was gonna wake up." He said, looking towards Dash and smiling. Looking back to us he continued "Girls… I'm sorry about making you worry about me."

Wiping a tear from her eye Dash hit Blaze in the side with her hoof, "Don't go all emotional on me Blaze." She said jokingly.

"But I'm just sooo sorry!" Blaze said, putting his hoof on his head and falling to the ground, fake crying. I couldn't help but laugh. And everypony else joined in, grinning Blaze gave up and gave a bow. Making us laugh even more.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Standing up straight and looking at the girls I saw them all laughing and giggling. It made me happy… they had all been worrying about my well being, so having a moment to laugh is perfect for them right now…

"_**You're going to cry. Just face it man."**_

"_What? There's no way I'm gonna cry." _I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek.

"_**Told ya."**_

"_Buck… Well the girls are still laughing so I should have a little bit of time to fix myself before one of them notices that I'm cry-" _

"Oh my… Blaze are you ok?" Fluttershy said, noticing the tear coming down my face.

"_Buck…"_

"Y-yeah i'm fine." I said closing my eyes, feeling a knot in my throat _"I never did like that FUCKING knot I get when I cry_."

"**Go cry about it. Oh wait you are, my bad."**

"_I… I don't like you."_

I then felt a lot of hooves wrap around me. Opening my eyes I saw each of them, Twi, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dashie…. all hugging me. Smiling to myself I wrap my hooves and wings around them, "*sniff*I'm a pretty lucky guy to have this many beautiful mares caring about me…"

"Just now figuring that out are ya?" Dash whispered.

Chuckling I whisper back "I love you all so much…"

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." I heard a familiar female voice say. Looking behind me I saw them, it had been so long… even before I went into a coma I had only been able to send them letters… but now they're here, and I can finally talk with them.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Co-Rulers of Equestria.

Each of the girls then bowed and I swiftly joined them. "We were just sharing a tender embrace… but since you two are here you can join us." I said, lifting my head grinning and winking at them, causing both to giggle, Celestia composing herself a little swifter than Luna.

"I'm glad to see you're still the same as ever Blaze." Celestia said with a playful smile.

"As are we." Luna said with her own.

"I am too." I said, giving my trademark smile. "uhm Princesses?"

"Yes Blaze?" they said in unison, causing them to look at each other then back to me.

"Well, do you think we could talk in the castle? I have some things I want to talk about. But, let's only us three go. I want to keep it secret for now." I said, pointing at me, Luna, and Celestia.

"What? But why can't we come?" Dash said, obviously downtrodden. Sighing I turn to her and press my lips against hers, eliciting gasps from everypony around me. Slowly pulling my lips from hers I put my hoof under her chin to look in her eyes, she was blushing more than I'd ever seen. _"Most likely because of everypony here to see me kiss her."_

"Dashie, I know that you're sad that I'm leaving as soon as I wake up. But I have some things to talk with the princesses about. I'll be back in Ponyville after I'm done." I said smiling at her, "So just wait for me ok?"

"Ok… but..." Dash said, leaning in closer I say "Yes?"

"I want you to take this with you." Dash said, closing the distance between us with a deeper kiss than I had planted on her, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

"Now get going." She said with a wink, "and make sure to stop at home on your way back." After hearing that I heard a lot of mouths hit the floor. Blushing I salute her "Yes Ma'am."

Turning back to the princesses I saw them both blushing "How about it princesses?" I say, catching their attention.

Shaking their heads they look at me "Y-yes, of course." They again said in unison, giggling a little. Both of their horns glew a different color, Celestia's was a pale yellow, similar to Fluttershy's coat, while Luna's was a light blue that resembled her mane.

In a flash we were off the dirt road in front of Canterlot hospital and were now in Celestia's Throne Room.

"No matter how many times I get in here I'll never get used to how amazing it looks." I said, gazing at the different ornaments and various items in the room.

"You get used to it." Celestia said rolling her eyes. "Blaze, I'm sure you didn't ask to come to the palace just to admire my room."

Walking to the curtains I say "I dunno… these curtains here may change my mind." Hearing Luna giggle and Celestia sigh I turn around and look at them with a stern face, catching their attention.

"I wanted to talk about getting me back home." I said, creating a thick silence in the room.

After a few seconds Luna replied "Y-you wish to leave?" she was obviously saddened by the news.

"Well… I love it here and all… but I wanted to be able to talk to some friends and family back home. My real home." I said with a weak smile.

"I understand…" Celestia spoke up, "And… we may have found a way to send you back if you so wish it. However, this is a one-way spell. Once you go through… you may never be able to return."

* * *

**Dash's POV**

Me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and AJ took the train from Canterlot to Ponyville, it took a few hours but we were there in no time because of Pinkie talking and always thinking up new topics.

After we got off the train we parted ways, AJ went to tend to her farm, Twilight went to tell Spike about Blaze, Fluttershy went to care for her animals, Pinkie went to cook some sweets for the party later, and Rarity went to spiffy herself up for later.

After everypony left I was alone, standing at the station. Sighing I fly off to my cloud home, landing on the front porch and opening the door I trot into my home and sit on the couch in the living room, waiting for Blaze to get home, so I can give him his 'Welcome Home' present. Snickering at the thought I look at the clock in the kitchen, noticing it says '3:45' "Well the party is at 6:00… and I don't know how long it'll take for Blaze to get home." I say, putting my hoof under my chin, thinking. "Well I haven't exactly been flying much because of Blaze being in the hospital… so a little exercise may be good."

Hopping off the couch I walk to the door, opening it and walking outside I shut the door and fly away. Flapping my wings I felt a… nostalgic energy. It was the same as whenever I used the elements, it was Pure Happiness mixed with a love of Power. Grinning I fly high into the air, landing on a cloud I look down. Far below me was Ponyville.

"Well, it has been a good long while since I did… 'That' hasn't it?" I could feel the grin on my face deepen as I dive off the cloud, reaching high velocity. In front of me a clear sliver of air was steadily forming around my body. Soon it became large, and if I didn't push through it then I would be sent spiraling backwards. Pumping my wings once I pass through the air and create a Sonic Rainboom.

"SOO AWESOME!" I yell as I shoot back into the air to avoid hitting the ground, creating a large rainbow that covered Ponyville.

Slowing down I decide to go back home. Flying back home I land on the front porch and go inside. Not paying attention to anything I go into the kitchen to get a drink, opening the fridge I grab a bottle of Apple Jack's apple cider. Opening the bottle and drinking I hover into the living room and flop down on the couch. Putting the bottle down on the table I look at the time '4:00'. "When is that colt gonna get home?" I silently said to myself.

"Well I'm already home Dashie." A voice beside me said, causing me to shoot into the air and hit the ceiling with a loud 'thud'. Rubbing my head I look down and see Blaze sitting on the couch.

"Yo. You alright there Dash?" he says, tilting his head to the side.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"I wont be able to come back if I leave?" my hopes were crushed.

"Yes. I am sorry but that is how it must be." Celestia said, biting her lower lip. "If there was another way then I would tell you of it but-"

I cut her off, "No, don't worry about it… I had a feeling that something like this may happen…" Fixing myself I look at Luna who was on the verge of tears. Moving to her side I pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry Luna. I told you before that I'm not going anywhere. And I meant that."

"But what about your life back on Earth? Everypo- I mean… everybody you left behind. Wont they be saddened?" Luna said, it's not like I hadn't thought about it but having it said like that was almost too much. Pushing her away I sat down on the floor.

"Well…" I began "My parents… never really cared much about me… so I was pretty much on my own, and my friends… they'll be alright without me… well maybe Zach, that dude never could do much on his own. And I'm not someone who was lucky with the ladies, so Dash is actually my first real girlfriend, well in this case Marefriend." I said letting out a low sigh.

"_I wish there was a way to contact them though…"_

"**Why not ask the princess if she could send a letter or something instead of you back to earth."**

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, startling both princesses in front of me.

Ignoring their shock I look at Celestia "Celestia, do you think you could send a letter to earth for me? If you can send a pony then a letter should be easy!"

Pondering this Celestia says "Yes… I think that may be possible, however because it is not from Earth I cannot determine what area it will end up in."

"I'll have to take that chance." I say, nodding at her. "Either of you got a quill, pencil, or pen? Oh and some paper."

"Yes, we have some." Luna says, her horn glowing a light blue and causing some paper and a quill to levitate to me. "Thank you." I say with a smile. I grab the quill with my wing and think of what I want to say. "I can't just write anything… there has to be something I could write…" I whisper to myself.

"Ah! Yes that'll do it!" I say, putting quill to paper and writing. My skill in writing with my wing was improving so it looked similar to my handwriting back on Earth. I would write with my mouth but I can't even imagine doing that.

"Finished…" I said as I dropped the quill, Luna and Celestia both had curious looks on their face. Sighing I say, "I'll read it to you both…" Clearing my throat I begin,

"Ehem!

_**Dear Zach, **_

_**Yo. It's Tristan, well not exactly… I'm Vague Blaze now. A few months ago I got sent to Equestria somehow… I know it sounds strange but believe me man, its true. When I was on my way to work I got caught in some kind of Vortex that sent me here. Ever since then I'd been living here. And well, the princesses have found a way for me to return, however I'm staying. I'm dating Rainbow Dash and if I left I think she'd be heartbroken, and you know how much I hate to see a girl- well mare, cry. Tell my parents and everyone else about this, and tell them my mind is made up. I'm happy here in Equestria, so I hope that you can be happy for me too. Oh and just so you know this isn't fake, 12145618. Take care man, hope you have a great life.**_

_**-Tristan" **_I took a deep breath and let it out, signifying I was done. "So, how is it?"

"Well done, but I'm kind of intrigued by those numbers at the end. What do they mean?" Celestia said.

"Oh, those were my and Zach's 'Protective numbers' we use them only in situations that are dire and we need the other to believe." I smile, remembering all the memories I left behind on Earth.

"You two must've been very close." Luna commented.

"You have no idea…" I whisper. Looking around the room I notice a clock above the door, squinting my eyes I see it says '3:30'. "Well… I guess that's all… can you see to it that this gets sent to Earth Celestia?"

"I shall, would you like for me to send for a chariot to take you back?" Celestia said, levitating the paper to her, folding it up and putting it in an envelope.

"Oh Celestia!" I shout, moving to her.

Startled she looks at me "Yes Blaze?"

"Think I could lick that envelope closed? In my world we have machines that can analyze the DNA in one's saliva to pinpoint with 90% accuracy who it belongs to." I said, stopping in front of her.

"Oh? Well I see no reason why you can't." she replied levitating the envelope to me, licking the border of the envelope I close it and Celestia puts it on her bed.

"Thanks so much, both of you." I say giving them a wide smile.

"Do not mention it." Luna waved her hoof, "Now get going, you wouldn't want to make your 'Dashie' wait would you?"

"Oh yeah you're right…" I said, turning around and running towards Celestia's open window. "Oh and Luna, go to sleep. Its still your bed time!" I yelled behind me as I took off into the sky, leaving Luna and Celestia behind.

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

_I don't see why he didn't just use the door… I mean he was closer to it then the window. _I thought to myself, letting out a low sigh.

"Are you alright tia?" Luna said, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh and he's right Luna, it is your bed time. You do not have much time left until you must raise the moon and take watch." I reply, teasing her.

"Yes yes I know…" Luna said, seemingly agitated. "What are you going to do about the letter? We still have close to no idea how to send anything across dimensions, why did you lie?"

"I had to… he needs hope. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he missed his life back on Earth. And if we find a way to send it back it won't exactly be a lie will it?" I replied.

"Well… I suppose not…" Luna said, I could tell she was a little agitated by me lying. "I am going to bed tia. Good night.."

"Yes, good night my dear sister." I said as she walked out of my room and shutting the door.

Moving to my bed I look at the envelope the note contained. "It was correct for me to lie… wasn't it?"

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Flying felt great, it had been so long since I could feel the wind in my mane, and I was loving every second of it. Pulling up into the air I do a few spins in the air and bust through some clouds to let every muscle In my body get a taste of this. In no time I could see Ponyville, passing over it I see a cloud home with many pillars and a rainbow fountain flowing through it. "I'm finally home…"

Landing on the front porch I go in, looking around I whisper "Nothin's changed in here…" hovering into the kitchen I grab one of AJ's apple ciders (alcoholic of course) and go into the living room to sit on the couch. Popping the top I take a quick swig and look at the clock '3:58'. "Wonder when Dashie'll be home, I'm still waiting on my present."

"_Well I got some time to kill… anything you want to say?"_

"_**Let's see… well, did ya notice how everypony acted when they found out you and Dashe were an item?"**_

"Yeah, they looked pretty shocked."

"**I dunno… it seemed like they were just surprised that Dash didn't tell them sooner. I'm gonna tell you now that you'll wanna apologize to them, just in case."**

"Well… if you think I should then ill do it, but I don't see the point in it."

"**That's why I'm the brains here."**

"So that makes me the brawn?"

"**I see you more as dead weight."**

"I… I just don't like you."

"**And yet you still put up with me."**

Before I could retaliate I heard hoof-steps behind the door. The door swung open and in came a rainbow maned cyan Pegasus, who completely ignored me and went into the kitchen, I heard bottles clanking together until the door finally shut and a bottle was opened. Flying next to me she put her drink on the table, I could see it was AJ's apple cider(non-alcoholic), and looked at the clock. Groaning she said "When is that colt gonna get home?"

Rolling my eyes I say "Well I'm already home Dashie." I guess she didn't notice me because she shot straight up into the ceiling hitting her head. Tilting my head I say "Yo. You alright there Dash?"

* * *

**And done! Sorry about the crap ending... Wanted to have it end before Blaze got his 'Welcome Home' Present from Dash.**

**Blaze: Dude you suck! I wanted to get my present now!**

**Voltzs: Oh shaddup, you'll get it... and its probably something that you've always wanted!**

**Blaze: Oooo sounds nice... and it better be nice. Or else.**

**Voltzs: *Gulp* O-ok then...**

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more semi-exciting stuff in the next chapter!**

**-Voltzs**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go! chapter 9. I had no school this week so it's all i had to work on. Hope you enjoy! **

**Lilguzman87: Ill learn to dial down her emotions towards Blaze, but for now as long as i dont take it too far it should be fine.**

**RenaTamer: Uhm... I... its a nice quote but like... i'm so confused...**

**Goldenboypony: Thanks man. I really appreciate it. **

**R&R hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fumed she drops down next to me and jabs me in the ribs. "Ouch. What was that for?" I say, rubbing my side.

"For scaring me! Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" she retorted, still a little steamed.

"What do you mean sneaking up on you? I've been in the house since 3:58, waiting for you." I say, suppressing a laugh. She doesn't seem to notice since she's thinking about this.

"Then why didn't I see you when I came inside?" She said, thinking she caught me.

After taking another swig I sigh "Well you should've but you completely ignored me and went into the kitchen."

Again she looked confused "I.. but.. you-… then I…" she stuttered out. Putting my hoof over her mouth I silenced her. "Don't think about it too hard, let's just say that I snuck up on you to spare you the confusion." I said grinning and taking another swig.

Moving my hoof she nods in agreement. "So, what's my present Dashie?" I said after moving in closer and putting my bottle down. Grinning seductively she says "Oh yeah, that's right. I did say I had a present for you didn't I?" Connecting my lips with hers I pull her in closer, putting her on my lap.

"Well… I guess you figured out your present before I could tell you.." she said after getting some air and hopping off my lap. She then started trotting away, after she was next to the steps she winked and motioned me to follow her.

Grinning I flew off and picked her up in my hooves, carrying her up the stairs. After getting to the top I continued down the hall and went into the first room on the right that had the initials RD on the door. Inside the room was a simple bed with three pillows in a pyramid set-up, the bed itself was covered in a light blue comforter that had her cutie mark in the center. There was a window across from the bed that I plan to use to 'vent' out her room afterwards. Laying down on the bed I put Dash back in my lap and kissed her again, this time with more… passion.

Pulling back she looked at me with her big magenta eyes and bit her lip, I then layed her down on the bed and proceeded to 'get jiggy with it'.

After all was said and done I had my hooves crossed behind my head and Dash was laying on top of me with her eyes in the back of her head and her tongue out, panting. Chuckling I say "You were the one who kept egging me on to go faster and faster. So it's not my fault if you can't handle it."

"Y-you're right… next time.. I wont.. tell you that.." she said between each breath.

"That's more like it. Now, how about we go for another round?" I said, still not satisfied.

"Let me rest first… I'm so thirsty too." Dash replied.

"Fine. Ill get you something to drink." I said as I moved Dash off my chest and onto the bed. Rolling out the bed I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was about to grab a drink when I remembered, "Me and Dash already had drinks…" moving into the living room I grab the two Apple ciders and head upstairs, back into our room.

Dash was now sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. When she saw me with the drinks she flew towards me and drank both. Chuckling I say "Wow. You must've been really thirsty."

Finishing she dropped both bottles and let out a loud belch. Giggling she replied "Hehe yeah I was. Now then… where were we?"

"Well, you were laying on my chest panting with your tongue out… I guess we can start from there." I said, chuckling.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny…" she whispered as she closed the distance between us with a kiss. Dash was getting better… she started using her tongue more, and bit my lip when she was finished. Moving her mouth to my ear she whispered "well then... let's get started again."

Grinning I threw her on the bed and slowly moved towards her. Climbing on the bed I stood over her and leaned my head down, our lips were just about to connect when I hear a 'tink' on the I hover over to it and open it, looking around for whoever or whatever hit the window.

Just then a pink blur passes by my vision. "Was that… Pinkie?" I whispered quietly to myself. Shaking my head I kill the thought, "Nono there's just no way…"

"Haiya!" The blur says as it passes me again. Looking down I see a pink pony bouncing on the ground, and steadily approaching me. Once she's at eye level she stops herself mid-air and starts talking "Come on you two! The party is starting!" finishing she drops back to the ground and trots off towards Ponyville.

Not questioning anything I shut the window, bolt it, lock it, and slap myself in the face. "Ok Dashie were going to the party. Lets go." Turning around I could feel my eye twitching heavily, ignoring it Dash hops out of bed and trots to the door.

Looking back at me she winks "We'll continue this later."

"Mhmm." Is all I could say, I was still shaken up from the whole 'pinkie floating mid-air' thing. I know physics don't apply to her but still!

Following Dash I trot out the room, go down the stairs, and go out onto the porch. Snapping out of my trance I look at Dash and see shes grinning. "Hey Blaze?" She whispers.

"Yeah Dashie?"

"Last one there cleans the house!" she yells zooming off. Smiling I follow right behind her.

Shes a few feet ahead of me, but a few flaps of my wings bring me right next to her, "Theres no way I'm losing this! I hate cleaning!" I yell at Dash as I pump my wings, speeding off past her.

"And there's no way ill lose!" Dash yells, closing in on me. The goal was in sight, Twilight's Library. Putting everything I had into my wings I left Dash in the dust, but not for long.

At the last second Dash got in front of me and won. Landing, well crashing, we both pant for air, trying to catch our breath. A door behind us opens, opening my eye I see a unicorn colt, his coat is white but a little darker than Rarity's, he has a black and blue mane that has a single white line going down the center, I hadn't seen him before, so not wanting to be rude I try to say "Yo. I'm Blaze." But all that comes out is "Yho. Ehm bla-"

"_Cant form words… need water!"_

"**Nah you're fine."**

"_Buck off!"_

"**Nah…"**

"uhhh alrighty then. Hey Twi, is this the colt you were talking about?" The colt said, turning his head behind him.

Poking her head out the door and looking down at us Twilight smiles, "Yep. That's him, do you mind getting them some water Night?" Twilight said, turning her head to look at the colt. The colt then smiled and trotted out of view, looking over to Dash I saw she was trying to form words but couldn't. Chuckling I turn back to Twilight and give her a weak smile.

The colt then came back and gave us some water to drink, unable to move much at the moment I open my mouth and point my hoof at it, signaling that I want him or Twilight to pour the water down my throat. Laughing he envelops the pitcher in a blue light from his horn and dumps the water down my throat.

Swallowing the water I belch and put my hoof over my mouth, "Thanks, and sorry about that." I manage to choke out.

Smiling he replies "No problem," turning to Dash he continues "I'll get yours in a sec Rainbow."

"_Twi? Rainbow? How 'fresh' is this guy with them?"_

"**Why not ask?"**

"_Good idea."_

"**Course it is, I came up with it afterall."**

"_Whatever…"_

By the time I finished talking with myself the colt had already given Dash her water and she was attempting to stand up. After a brief 'yawn' I began to do the same. It was slow going but I finally got up, stretching my wings I looked at him. He was a pretty large guy… not bigger than me but not short either. His mane was rather long and curved just above his eye.

After clearing my throat I began "Ehem! Well…. Now that I can talk again, I'm Blaze its nice to meet you." I said, extending my hoof to shake.

Smiling he replied "Names Flutter Night, it's a pleasure." Smiling I turn around and see Dash struggling to stand, sighing I grab her and drape her over my back. Doing this caused a lot of complaints from her, of which I tuned out and said "You're still tired from our race… and from 'earlier'." As I said the last word I felt a grin creep over my face.

"F-fine… ill let you carry me… but only until were inside!" Dash whispered. Chuckling I look at Twilight and Flutter Night, Twilight looks confused while Flutter Night knew exactly what I meant and was suppressing a laugh. Twilight was looking from me to Flutter Night, back to me, then to him again before finally giving up and moving into the Library, with Flutter Night following behind.

Trotting in behind them I saw many ponies that I knew and had met. Lyra and BonBon were talking with Vinyl and Octavia, Cheerilee was talking with the CMC, and the rest of the mane 6 were talking together near the refreshments.

Taking a deep breath and smiling I made my way to them, stopping in front of them I felt Dash fly off me and saw her land right next to me. Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie all trotted up to us and congratulated us on getting together.

Bowing my head I say "Sorry for not letting Dash tell you all sooner… I didn't know how you'd all react, plus I don't like being bombarded with questions." I looked to Twilight and winked.

"I told him he had nothing to worry about but he insisted, so I just went along with it." Dash said, shrugging.

"Don't worry about it Blaze." Twilight said brushing my apology away. "By the way Rainbow… have you told Blaze yet?"

"About what?" Dash said, confused.

Face-hoofing Twilight says "Ill take that as a no…" after a heavy sigh she continues "Well Blaze, about a month ago when you had just gotten admitted to the hospital, these colts asked me, AJ, and Fluttershy out on a date. And because we needed at least something to cheer us up… we agreed."

I was shocked, _"They went on dates? Wait… three colts?" _looking around the group I see two other colts, one was a unicorn that had a pale yellow coat, his mane and tail were light brown with a single silver streak going through the middle, he was about the same height of Flutter Night, if not shorter. The other had a golden coat and even golden eyes, he wore a white cloak and hood, but because his hood was down I saw he was a unicorn.

Again, not wanting to be rude I say, "I'm Vague Blaze, but you guys can call me Blaze, its nice to meet you."

"Names Fortune Caster, but you can call me Fortune. Good to see you're awake." The yellow unicorn said.

"I'm Crossback. And… what he said." The golden unicorn said pointing at Fortune Caster.

"It's good to be awake." I said, giving my trademark smile. "So, who is dating who?" I continued, still a little confused.

"I'm dating Shy here." Crossback said, nuzzling his muzzle into Fluttershy's neck.

"I'm dating Twilight." Flutter Night said, blushing a little.

"And I'm dating this one." Fortune said, picking up AJ with his magic.

"Hey! Hehe ya'll put me down!" AJ said, giggling.

"Well I think were all going to get along just fine…" I said, sticking out my hoof I motioned for Fortune, Flutter Night, and Crossback to 'hoof-bump' and they gladly did. Putting my hoof down I looked over at Dash and she was talking with Scoots, turning around she motioned for me to come over. Nodding I trotted over to her and she explained what they were talking about.

"Scoots here wants to learn how to fly. You see, right now she can only use her wings as a sort of propeller while she's on her scooter."

I knew the whole situation already from watching the show, Scoots looked up to Dash like she was a big sister, and I felt that Dash saw her as a little sister. So I was glad to help.

Tapping my hoof to my chin I thought about my first time flying. I could use them because of the fact they were once my shoulder blades, but because everypony here doesn't have shoulder blades I had to think about why she wouldn't be getting any hangtime. Then it hit me.

Not an idea, but Pinkie. She bowled me over giggled said "Sorry" and went on her way to the food table.

But thanks to that, I did have an idea. Getting up I trotted over to Scoots and put one of her wings in my hoof. After looking it over I then put Dash's wing in my hoof to compare the two, besides the overall size difference Scoots feathers were crooked and unkempt.

Leaning down to Scoots I said "I think I may have found your problem there Scoots." Her face went from one of confusion to one of happiness and excitement.

"Really? You really have?" she said, her wings buzzing.

"Yup, one sec." moving towards the refreshments table I pick up a glass of water in my wings and move back over to Scoots and Dash. Putting her wing in my hoof I poured a little water on them, then I used my other hoof to straighten out her feathers. After the right side was done I moved over to the left and did the same. Backing up I told her to move her wings slowly. Nodding she complied and began to move and flap her wings.

Slightly buzzing her wings she stopped for a moment. Nodding my head I told her "Ok, now the problem isn't that your wings are small. Its more of you not knowing how to move your wings."

"It is?" Scoots said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yep. Now watch, this is how you should move your wings." Extending my wings I began to slowly flap them, after a while I started to hover off the ground, stopping I landed on the ground and looked at her. "Now then, what did my wings do?"

"They curved into a U shape when going up and flattened a little when going down."

"Good, now I want you to try it." Nodding at me she began to slowly flap her wings, mimicking my movements precisely. For a split second she was hovering off the ground, stunned she lands back on the ground and runs over to me, hugging my leg "Thank you thank you thank you Blaze!"

Picking her up and tussling her mane I say "Anytime." Putting her down, she runs over to Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom, probably telling them what she just did.

"Thanks. I could've taught her but I figured she needed to warm up a bit more to you." Dash said after jabbing me in the side.

"Glad to help." I gave her a smile, followed by a peck on the cheek. Moving to the table I looked for something to eat and drink. After looking for a good minute I settled on an apple fritter and some Cider. Putting the apple fritter in my mouth while my wing holds onto the cider I make my way back to Dash, before I get there however something crashes through the roof in the ceiling and lands right in front of me, spreading dust everywhere.

I hear a lot of whispers amongst everypony but I tuned most of them out. As the dust started to clear I saw a silhouette shaped like a dog. The dust hasn't fully cleared yet so to speed things up and get a better look at whatever it is I drop my cider and fritter, then flap my wings clearing the dust. Also spreading some of it in the direction of the Ponies in front of me, everypony looks at me and gives me a dirty look.

Ignoring them I look at the figure before me, it was standing on its hind legs. Around its neck was a diamond collar and around his waist was a simple diamond belt. That wasn't what caught my eye however… His teeth were drenched in blood and he was panting, as if he had been running from something... or after something.

I heard swords begin to be unsheathed, turning around I saw Crossback and Fortune holding swords at the ready, _"Where did they get those from? Do physics even apply to any of these ponies? Do… do physics apply to me?" _

While I was deep in thought, the dog gave a loud howl and said "Which one of you… is Rarity?"He wore an ominous smile after saying her name.

"Who wants to know?" I said, stepping forward.

"Gieremund… Leader of the diamond dogs… and my grunts told me that three of my best workers were bested by a single white unicorn named Rarity…."

"And what exactly will you do with her?" Flutter Night said, taking a step forward.

"Isnt it obvious? I'm going to reclaim the honor that those three fools lost. And I plan to do the same thing I did to them…" he slid his finger across his neck "to her." A wide grin that sent chills down my spine slowly formed on his face.

"Sorry but even if she was here, we wouldn't just hand her over." I told him.

"Oh that's too bad… I guess now all I can do is kill every little pony here until one of them tells me where she is…"

"Like hay we'd let you." I spat, by now Crossback, Fortune, and Night were by my side. Slowly getting closer to him.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? These ponies are trying to stop me!" Gieremund joked. He charged at us, we charged back, preparing to fight. But he jumped clear over us and picked up Scootalo, holding her captive.

"Come any closer and I'll have to end her life." Gieremund said, holding Scootalo by the throat. "Now… drop your weapons or else…"

* * *

**Completed chapter is completed... I think you all want some explantions for the whole 'get jiggy with it' eh? Well i have none... my brain told me it would be funny and when i read it over it sure as hell was.**

**I want to thank Goldenboypony, , Flutter Night, and ZeroKnight115 for letting me use their OCs... and I think i used them correctly. **

**The next chapter will be up... Hopefully soon. **

**-Voltzs**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 10... she has been done.**

**Mr. Brony: You basically put what I was thinking of doing on the review where everyone could see it so I did something else lol.**

**I want to again thank goldenboypony, Flutter Night, and Mr. Brony for letting me use their OC's.**

**Voltzs: Blaze what does the scouter say about the amount of views!  
****Blaze: Its over 1006!  
****Voltzs: Is it upside down?  
****Blaze: Nope.  
****Voltzs: Ah... then that whole DBZ reference thing was pointless.  
Blaze: I think were just having Technical Derpyculties.  
Voltzs: I see what you did there.**

**Ok enough of that! Here ya go! R&R enjoy~**

* * *

**Gieremund's POV**

"Drop your weapons… or else." I said, tightening the grip on the pony's throat. I could feel her life slipping away, I couldn't wait to do the same to that Rarity mare…

"Drop them… now!" the pony named Blaze shouted, pure hatred in his voice, and it was aimed directly at me.

After looking at each other the two colts behind him dropped their weapons and kicked them my way. "That's more like it…" I said, loosening my grip on the filly's neck. "Now ill ask again… Where is Rarity?"

"We told you already that she isn't here." Blaze said, the anger he had in his eyes was actually sending a chill down my spine.

"Wrong answer…" I said as I again tightened my grip on the filly's neck, by now I could see she was unconscious. Meaning that if she doesn't breathe soon, she'll be dead.

"Please. Stop this… this farce!" a pure white unicorn with a purple mane said, stepping forward. "I am Rarity. Just take me and let her go… please." The look in her eyes was sickening, but I still got what I wanted. Grinning I dropped the filly and ran over to pick up Rarity, just as I was about to grab her however a purple unicorn blasted me in the side with her magic. Ignoring the hit I picked up Rarity and ran off through the hole I had previously created.

**Blaze's POV**

"Rarity!" I shouted as Gieremund jumped through the hole in the ceiling. I was about to take off when I remembered about Scoots, turning around to look at the filly I see her asleep in Dash's arms. Dash was crying tears over her along with the rest of the mane 6 and the CMC. Seeing this only caused my anger to spike, looking at Crossback, Night, and Fortune I said "You three, with me, were going to kill this guy…"

Corssback and Fortune went to pick up their weapons and sheathe them. In no time they were done and nodded at me, signaling they were ready.

Nodding back to them I looked at Scootalo. Seeing her unconscious again only added fuel to the rage burning inside me. Calming myself I looked at the three colts "Lets go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Crossback said, opening flaps in his cloak to reveal wings. This wasn't the time to be surprised or asking questions so I just ran out the door, Crossback, Night, and Fortune following swiftly behind.

* * *

Me and Crossback took to the air, looking for any sign of Gieremund while Fortune and Night were on the ground looking around.

In no time at all I heard Fortune yell "I found something!" Diving down to meet him and Night, I saw what they were looking at, it was a small but easily recognizable blood trail. Crossback soon landed next to me and it then hit me. "_Gieremund's teeth_ _were drenched in blood!"_

"Any of you three know any spells that can track using blood?" I said, looking at the three unicorns. Night shook his head while both Crossback and Fortune nodded. "Good. Get on it."

"Who made you the ring leader?" Crossback spat.

"Nobody. But this isn't the time to ask that now is it?"

He looked at me for a quick second before turning back to the blood. His and Fortune's horns glew and layers of magic started to form around the single one. At the end of it all Crossback had 3 layers of magic while Fortune had two.

They both used their magic, causing a giant sphere with a big arrow to form around Fortune. While Crossback looked unchanged. Looking at his appearance I could see an arrow similar to that of Fortunes in his eyes.

"Lets go. Blaze you follow me, Night you stick with Fortune. Move out!" Crossback yelled, taking to the skies. I followed swiftly behind him, he was travelling at such a fast speed that I could barely keep up. Looking down I see Fortune and Night moving in the same direction as us. Shifting my gaze up to Crossback I see him curve over to the right. Following him I curve to the right and also try to calm myself down.

I still had an anger in me that wouldn't subside until someone or something was a bleeding mass in front of me.

An image of Gieremund bleeding and begging for his life before my hoof makes contact with his skull, putting light pressure at first and steadily increasing comes into my mind. Grinning at the thought I shake my head mentally, in an attempt to calm myself and get my thoughts in order.

While I was doing this Crossback stopped flying and I almost crashed into him. After he knows he has my attention he puts his hoof over his mouth and points down.

Looking down I see a cave entrance with Fortune and Night hiding on the sides. Looking up I nod at him and motion for us to land.

Landing next to Fortune I whisper "We go in on Crossback's signal." After drawing his sword and nodding to me we both look at Crossback who is beside Night and has his swords unsheathed as well.

From the inside of the cave I hear "That mare was so annoying… I'm glad I finally silenced her."

"_Silenced her? Has he already killed her?" _Thinking this only caused my previous anger to resurface… All I could hear now was a voice that said **"Kill him…. Kill him…" **Giving in to the voice I… I lost control of my body.

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

Behind me I could hear Blaze laughing. Turning around I see something that freezes me in place, Blaze's eyes have turned a pure black and his teeth have sharpened and elongated. Even though I just met him I knew from the things AJ told me that he was a guy who was always smiling and cheerful and wouldn't hurt anypony. The look in his eyes and his appearance however showed bloodlust.

Blaze walked right past me, moving into the cave. Turning my head I saw Crossback and Night have a face of puzzlement. Quickly straightening his face he motioned for us to go in and follow Blaze.

Walking in the cave I saw it was slightly lit with lanterns a good distance apart. Continuing on I look behind me and see Crossback and Night following suit, looking ahead again I see a corner. Walking up to it I check to make sure the coast is clear before I continue moving.

In the distance I could hear laughing that sounded like Blaze's. Going against all my training I sped ahead towards the sound.

Rounding one last corner I see Gieremund sitting in a chair as if he was expecting us. Taking another look around I see Blaze still closing in on him, still keeping a smile and a low chuckle. Using my magic I hold Blaze in place and bring him to my side, "Calm down Blaze, you'll be of no use if you let your anger cloud your thoughts."

"Alright…" Blaze said, the chuckle still present in his voice. Loosening the hold on him, he stands up and continues to stare at Gieremund with pitch black eyes and hatred.

"Where's Rarity at?" Crossback shouts at Gieremund.

"That nuisance has already been dealt with." Gieremund said, drawing a finger across his throat and laughing.

"_He… he killed her?" _"You bastard! Ill make sure to enjoy ending your life!" I shouted.

"Oh really now?" Gieremund said. Just then Blaze stopped chuckling, looking at him I saw his cutie mark start to be set ablaze in fire. When the fire subsided what remained wasn't some strange item, instead it was a red and black fire surrounding what looked like a city.

Petrified I continued staring at his cutie mark and soon enough saw the flames come to life and engulf his whole body. His mane and tail were now black and red while his coat turned a bright red. Around his eyes formed more flames that enveloped the outsides and flowed in the same color as his mane.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"**Transfer complete…" **I heard a voice in my head say.

"_Transfer? What are you talking about."_

"**I transferred my power into your body. I saw your anger had reached it's peak… I knew that it would be the perfect chance for me to escape." **

"_So you used me?"_

"**Yes. But look at the bright side. Gieremund over there is going to die very soon, and you get the front row seat."**

I couldn't move my body, all I could do is watch as I closed in on Gieremund. By this time he had gotten up out of his chair and was preparing to attack. My body maintained a slow approach. Anytime my foot connected with the ground I head a sizzle, as if something had been melted.

Letting out a growl that shook the cave he lunged at me, aiming for my throat. I felt a grin cross my mouth as my body effortlessly dodged the attack and grab Gieremund's arm, setting it ablaze. He howled in pain and moved back. Looking at his right arm I saw it was completely charred, meaning that my body had turned into a walking lava pit.

Taking a few cautious steps back Gieremund looked around for something to use against me. His eyes stopped searching as he looked right behind me, an ominous grin crossed his lips as he sped off behind me. Turning around I saw that he had Night's neck in his left hand.

"Stop. Or else he dies." Gieremund said, looking to Fortune, Crossback, and myself. Both of them complied and dropped their weapons, obviously irritated that this was the second time they had to drop their weapons. I had to find a way to stop or else he'd kill Night.

"**He won't kill him… not while I still have a body to use." **

In a flash I was right behind Gieremund, my leg sweeped and connected with his, causing both to immediately char and disintegrate. Yelling in pain he drops Night and Crossback catches him, bringing him back to where he and Fortune were.

Gieremund was in total shock and pain. He was immobilized and only had a left arm to move himself with.

I felt another grin creep across my face as my hoof was raised and came slamming down on his gut. Causing my hoof to go straight through him.

Gieremund was now screaming in pain, the sight and smell of his burnt flesh almost caused me to puke. I could hear the unknown voice in my head laughing **"Hahahah! Yes…. I have missed this so much in my prison! Watching people writhe in pain… the only thing that could make this better is if he begged me for his life!"**

Out of nowhere Gieremund started crying, and begging for his life. The sight of it only caused my anger to increase.

"I'd hate to think of how many things you've killed that begged you for their life as you took it away! What about Rarity huh? Did you spare her life? Did you have any mercy on her? No! So why should I have mercy on you… all you deserve is death." I shouted, taking my hoof out of his gut and slamming it down next to his head, causing him to flinch.

Shocked I looked at my hoof. "I have control of my body again?" I whispered to myself.

Looking around I saw that Crossback and Night were gone, leaving behind a confused and horrified Fortune. "Where are the other two?" I unintentionally yelled at him.

Snapping back to reality he looks to his right. Following his gaze I see Night and Crossback come into view. Crossback had a pony draped over his back, covered in his cloak.

"Who's that?" I shouted to Crossback.

Using his magic he moved the hood off their head and revealed… Rarity. She was asleep and unscathed, I was confused. Gieremund said that he had killed her before… yet there she is alive.

Looking back to Gieremund I put my hoof on his chest which caused it to burn slightly and cause him to scream in pain. "You have until the count of three to explain Gieremund." I said, I was happy she was alright but I don't see why he would lie.

"One." I beagn counting.

"Two." Gieremund was still silent.

"Three. Times up." I said, about to increase the pressure and burn through his chest. Out of no where, Gieremund began to laugh.

"Going insane from the pain now are we? Don't worry ill put you out of your misery. Rarity may be safe but that doesn't change the fact that you almost killed Scoots and caused my Dashie to cry. That alone is reason enough for me to kill you."

"No…" Gieremund choked out, "I'm laughing… because **He** is finally free."

"He? Who is he?" I said, increasing the pressure on his chest, he winced at the pain.

"You already know… who he is…" Gieremund said, with a smile creeping over his face.

"Explain!" I yelled, trying to get more answers but Gieremund only chuckled and grabbed my hoof, quickly moving it to his head, engulfing his whole body in flames. Pulling back my hoof I look at the pile of ash that now rests where Gieremund once did.

* * *

**Boom! End. Not very good ending but... meh.**

**Bet you weren't expecting _that _though huh? **

**What you were? Congratulations you want a cookie?**

**Anyways thanks for reading, the next chapter may take some time... I kinda finished this so fast because I was dying from the lack of action and had my dreams interrupted by this scene. But yeah ill try and post the next as soon as possible.**

**-Voltzs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay, hit a few writer's blocks, took a break, and went to work. And I hope you've noticed that i've changed the title of the Fic? This is the last time I do that because thinking of a name is horrible. **

**Also i've started going on a lot since i love the chat, i'm usually in there while i write the fic or play some games. Just go to the EverfreeNetwork server and look out for Voltz. **

**RenaTamer: Oh! that makes so much more sense now! And don't worry i'm not the sharpest tool in the candy box so i dont usually get things :P.**

**goldenponyboy: No cookie for u. And thanks, I did read your mind a little, but no biggie.**

**Mr. Brony: Again, no cookie for u. And i would've kept Gieremund in there longer but that would have caused Rarity or someone to be killed sooooo yeah theres that.**

**Also those who did guess what would happen and didnt post get cookies... all others however... i think you know.**

**Anywho, here is the new chapter. R&R! Enjoyyy!  
**

* * *

"_He… is free? Who is he?" _I don't know how many times I've thought that over and over, but I know I was standing in the same place for a while now since I had melted the ground and was now sinking.

Moving my hoofs out of the holes in the floor I turn around to face the three colts that came with me to save Rarity.

Crossback.

Flutter Night.

And Fortune Caster…

Looking at their faces I see a small amount of worry and fright. Although Fortune had sheathed his sword already, Crossback still had his out. _"Probably because of how I look…"_

The voice in my head had already left my thoughts, and yet my body still remained the same.

"Guys…" I said, getting the attention of all three, "Let's go home… and tell them what happened here."

"But what about you? Are you safe to be around everypony?" Crossback said, striking a nerve in me.

"I… I honestly don't know. But I think as long as I don't touch anything, it'll be fine." I said, uncertainly.

Sheathing his sword Crossback replied, "Alright… I'll teleport us there."

"Ok. But let me hover in the air first. I don't know if ill set the whole place ablaze." I said, flapping my wings and hovering. We all nodded, signifying we were ready. Crossback's horn started to glow, the sheer light and force of it was immense. Turning my eyes away I wait until the light is gone.

Once the light was gone I opened my eyes, no longer were we in the cave. We were standing outside Twilight's house.

Looking at my body I saw I was on the ground and quickly burning a hole. Flapping my wings I hover off-ground, and look at Crossback who had closed the flaps In his cloak to hide his wings. "I'm going to ask you about those later Crossback. So be ready." I said, the anger in my voice still present. I couldn't calm down, even though Gieremund was dead and Rarity was safe I couldn't calm myself.

"Only if you tell me about why you look like that." Crossback replied.

"Ill do my best. Now lets go in."

Nodding Crossback opened the door to the library and walked in first, then Night, then Fortune. I heard everypony cheer when they saw we had returned, alive and without a scratch. And with Rarity.

"Wait, wheres Blaze?" I heard Dash say.

"Right here…" I said, going inside.

When I went in everypony looked frightened and slowly backed up, it wasn't unexpected but… it still hurt.

Dash was the first to speak up, "B-Blaze?" she was the most frightened out of them all.

"Yeah… its me." I said, hanging my head.

"What happened to you?" She slowly started to inch her way towards me.

"Stay back!" I shouted, causing the library to shake. Quickly putting my hoof over my mouth I mentally scold myself. "I-I'm sorry… but I've already lost control and killed somebody… with this… this body. And I don't want to do it again." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Especially not to you… Dashie."

I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes, she almost lunged out to me, but Twilight caught her with her magic. The whole time she was in Twilight's magic she kept calling out my name… "Blaze! Blaze!" her tears were staining the floor, and her voice began to crack. I couldn't take it anymore…

"Fortune. Put her under a sleep spell, Crossback you come with me to see the princesses. Maybe they can tell me why I look like… this."

Nodding to me Fortune put Dash under a sleep spell and Crossback moved towards me, his horn shone bright, before we left I took a quick glance at Dash, letting another tear fall. Closing my eyes to shield them from the light I waited until the light had left.

When I reopened my eyes I had been standing in front of the Royal Palace in Canterlot. The two guards at the front pointed their spears at us, "Halt! Who goes there?" they shouted in unison.

"Blaze and Crossback, I need to see the princesses. Let me through." I said, trying to keep my voice low and calm.

The two guards looked at each other before raising their spears and opening the doors, "Very well." The one on the right said. "Just make sure not to touch anything, you're already burning a hole in the ground." The one on the left finished.

Looking at my hooves I saw that they were, in fact, burning holes into the ground. "For the love of…." I said, flapping my wings and hovering, moving into the castle.

Taking a left at the first corner we reach Celestia's room, I move my hoof to knock on the door but Crossback stops me, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Knocking on the door?"

"Yeah. And then what? Burn it down?"

He was right, if I touch anything then ill set the whole castle on fire. _"It's all Gieremund's fault… if it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this mess!"_

"**Oh yeah keep whining, that'll fix everything."**

"_Keep fucking with me and ill be sure to slit your throat!"_

"**I'm just gonna be quiet for a while."**

"_That's for the best." _

"Blaze? Anyone home?" Crossback said, waving his hoof in my face.

Snapping back to reality I said, "Huh? Oh… yeah sorry about that."

"You alright? You don't look so good."

I looked at Crossback with a 'You don't say?' face. "Right, Sorry." He said, looking back at the door and knocking on it.

"Come in." Celestia's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

Crossback pushed the doors open, revealing Celestia reading a letter in her bed. Putting down the letter Celestia looks at Crossback with a smile, as she looks at me her smile fades.

"Twilight's letter didn't say it was this bad…" I heard her say under her breath.

"Yeah, and that's why we're here Princess, do you know anything about this? Or has it ever happened before?" I said, flying a little closer.

"Yes… however I cannot tell you who this was from, I can only tell you how to get rid of it."

"Why can't you tell me who its from?"

"Because if it is from him…" she paused, thinking "Nevermind. Ill just tell you how you can get rid of your new appearance temporarily."

"I see… I guess it's better than nothing.." I wanted to find out more but I figured it wouldn't be wise to question her.

"Excellent. Now, this new… power of yours is an ancient one. It bathes the bearer in a cloak of flames, causing anything they touch to be set ablaze." She paused for a moment to let me soak in the details, "This cloak of flames, dubbed as The Ardourian Veil, is triggered by the bearer's emotions. In short, to make it go away you only have to calm yourself. To bring it back you must enrage yourself."

"All right… here goes nothing." I said, closing my eyes I did as the princess instructed, calm down.

However, every time I tried to calm down I was met with the image of Gieremund taking Scoots by the throat. This only caused my rage to resurface.

I almost lost it.

"Blaze you must calm yourself! Think of Rainbow Dash!" Celestia said, I could hear her fly over to me.

Dash…

I thought of all the time we spent together… our first date… the first time she kissed me… the first time… she said she loved me.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

Blaze's body started to heat up, causing black and red flames to protrude from his back. His breathing was getting heavy and fire was pouring from his mouth, I could tell something was getting him angry. I wanted to do something, but I only just met the guy… I don't know enough about him yet.

"Blaze you must calm yourself!" the princess said, jumping off her bed and flying over to Blaze "Think of Rainbow Dash!"

His breathing stopped for a second, the flames in his back receded and I could see a smile cross his face followed by a lone tear that evaporated before it fell.

The flames of his cutie mark lowered and went back to, as Twilight said, a 'Nintendo 64 controller'. His mane and tail went back to a red and gold color, his coat however, changed into a dark reddish brown color. Moving to his front I looked at his eyes, making sure everything was back to normal.

He was slowly descending onto the ground, when his hooves touched the ground he opened his eyes. They were no longer pure black, instead they were red, which I assumed was their original color.

"So... Do I look as good as I feel?" Blaze said with a grin.

"If you feel like crap then yes." I said, chuckling.

"I'm not asking you these kinds of things anymore."

"That's for the best."

"It's good to have you back Blaze… again." Celestia said, giggling a little.

"It's good to be back." Blaze said, with a smile "Hey Celestia?"

"Yes?" Celestia replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You said that the… cloak I had on was called the Ardourian Veil right?"

"Yes. However if you're thinking of looking for it in the libraries you're out of luck." Her horn shone a bright yellow and emitted a small light. "Because I just hid them all."

"Well wasn't that nice of you? But that's not what I'm getting at."

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" Celestia said, surprised.

"Well… when I was wearing the Veil, I heard a voice in my head say 'I'm free.' And when I defeated Gieremund he said that his mission was complete because he is now free."

"I see… then this proves it." Celestia said, walking back to her bed.

"Proves what exactly?" Crossback said.

Turning her head back to us she said "That one of the most ruthless foes my parents ever fought has returned."

* * *

**?'s POV**

I had left that body, he was a nice kid with a heart of gold…. Inside that heart however, was pure rage. An excellent meal, and just the thing I needed to escape my prison. I was now on my way to my old home, its on a mountain peak inside a molten crater, "I wonder if my old 'friends' are still there… no… it has been over a millennia since I returned. They are probably all dead."

Looking straight ahead I see my old home. Landing on the peak I drop in and look around, "Somepony seems to have been keeping this nice and tidy for me."

"Well those were your orders Master." A voice from the shadows rang out.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to disobey direct orders from you." A second voice rang out.

"No matter how long it has been, we are always under your command." A third rang out.

Grinning I said, "Well well, it seems that I have some faithful allies here afterall."

* * *

**E/N Ooooo pretty nice cliffhanger eh? don't answer that.**

**I have the whole main scenes semi ready but... i'd rather drag it out longer because the ending is pretty sad. So if you have any ideas as to what you want Blaze, Crossback, Fortune, or Night to do, send me a PM.**

**Otherwise... *dramatic music* **

**-Voltz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Chapter 12 is now up! yay.**

**Ok so Chapter 13 may be delayed a little, got new class schedules n things like that so I dunno... ill try and keep the delays of posting to a max of 4 days... Anywhoooo i want to thank everypony for reading and reviewing my fic, that's basically been my whole drive to keep this going. Also I want to thank those who let me use their OC in my fic.**

**Mr. Brony, ZeroKnight115, goldenponyboy, Flutter Night, StarFall22, and MrUbaNub. If I left someone out i'm terribly sorry! But yeah thanks to these fine gents and all the reviews i've been able to really make a fic... **

**Anywhoooo R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN MLP, I ONLY OWN MY OC, OTHER OCs BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.**

* * *

"Celestia." I began, taking a step forward, "I think it would be in the best interest of everypony… if you told us what exactly we'll be up against in the future."

"I didn't want to…. However, it seems that I have no choice in the matter." Her horn glew a soft yellow and a book appeared before her. Using her magic to open the book and turn the pages she stops and looks up at us before reading. "This book, is called _Tarragonian History_. Otherwise known as The Dragon's History."

"_In history there has been but one, cross breeding of Pony and Dragon. The Dragon Fafnir, was an ambassador of the Dragons and coincidentally the pony, Silent Rain, was an ambassador for the ponies. Nothing is known of how these two fell in love, but it is believed that it is because of them both being ambassadors, designed to promote better relations for ponies and dragons. Although their love was not forbidden they still had to endure the Insults from others, however after two years, they birthed the first half Pony, half Dragon offspring, naming him Slipstream." _Pausing she took in a breath_, "Slipstream was, at first glance any normal Pony, however he had an ability that he gained from his Dragon Half, now dubbed-"_

"The Ardourian Veil…" I whispered.

"Correct." She said, clearing her throat she continued, _"The Ardourian Veil (see page 118 for description), was triggered by Slipstream's emotions. Rage, causing him to activate it, while the opposite, causing him to revert to normal. Throughout his whole life Slipstream had been bullied and discriminated. Occasionally he would lose his temper, causing 'The Ardourian Veil' to appear. Because of this, the villagers saw him as a threat to the kingdom, and themselves. Even though both dragon and pony rulers saw it as a chance to better increase relations with the other, the citizens of both had taken it upon themselves to kill the parents and their offspring. However, on the day of the execution Slipstream was nowhere to be found." _Pausing, she turns the page,_ "27 years later Slipstream returned to the village that killed both his mother and father, burning the entire village to the ground, along with anyone currently residing there, he continued to the Pony castle, thinking that it was the rulers that ordered his and his parents execution. King Solstice and Queen Equinox hadn't wished to fight Slipstream however, he left them no choice."_

**~Equestria, Past~**

Inside the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the inner chambers were three ponies; two were sitting in thrones while the last was standing in the middle of the room, baring his teeth at the two. The ground underneath the pony had flames that were steadily increasing in size, charring anything they came in contact with. Regardless, the ponies in thrones were unflinching.

"We have already told you. We wished for you to live in either the dragon kingdom, or the pony kingdom without harm. The citizens were the ones who took it upon themselves to kill your parents." King Solstice said.

"And you expect me to believe that? Those weak foals who would do anything for their 'rulers' would go against their direct wish?" Slipstream said, his rage was overwhelming him, slightly changing his body.

"It is the truth. If you do not wish to believe it, we understand." Queen Equinox told Slipstream.

_They must think I'm some kind of fool! No matter… I already torched that whole village and those inside it. _Slipstream thought to himself.

"However." Solstice began, getting Slipstream's attention. "You have killed an entire village and even a few of my most trusted guards. This alone is punishable by death."

"What about those that killed my parents? Did they get some kind of punishment?" Slipstream slammed his hoof down, causing a slight tremor and a hole to be formed.

"Yes. We had already executed those who disobeyed our orders." Equinox spoke up.

"As I have said, you destroyed an entire village, an act that is punishable by death." Solstice said, the last word said with power.

"But because we see it as an act that was not entirely your fault, we have decided to only imprison you until we see that you can control your powers." Equinox said, smiling at Slipstream.

"We have?" Solstice responded, turning to his wife, slightly shocked. After she shot him an angry glance he looked back to Slipstream, "Yes. Yes we have."

"Let me think about this a moment. Option 1: I kill you both and take control over Equestria and then move on and kill the Dragon leaders. Or, option 2: spend over a millennia in the dungeons trying to 'control my powers'." Putting his hoof to his chin he seemingly thought it over. An unnerving grin slowly formed across his face and his body erupted into flames. "I think I'll stick with option 1."

"Very well. I have no choice then, even though it pains me to do so, I must stop you to protect my kingdom." King Solstice said, lifting himself from his throne and moving towards Slipstream.

**~Equestria, Present time~**

"_The battle lasted three days, neither King Solstice nor Slipstream wanting to give in. The castle had been severely burnt and some of the stones even melted from the intense heat. Although he didn't want to do it King Solstice reluctantly gathered the rest of his magic and directed it at Slipstream. Even though his body now had flames protruding from his back and mouth, as soon as the blast connected with his body he seemingly evaporated and disappeared." _Closing the book and letting out a sigh Celestia looked at me and Crossback.

"So what did your father do to Slipstream?" I said.

"He banished him to the sun. Where it was thought he would be burned alive, as cruel as it sounds. However, it seems that Slipstream has been living on the sun all this time, biding his time in wait for something strong enough to contain all his power." Celestia said, looking at me.

"So he used me to aid in his escape after all? I thought as much…"

"Yes, but as I said he needed somepony _strong_ enough to contain him, that also means this pony had to have been storing immense amounts of hatred and rage." When she said that she looked concerned.

"**You haven't been harboring some kind of hatred for anypony have you?"**

"_Besides you? Nah, I could never make you feel left out."_

"Oh well, it is what it is." I said, casually shrugging. "Anyways we just need to wait for him to show himself again and then we can deal with him correct?"

"Sadly that is our only course of action…" Celestia replied with a brief nod.

"Couldn't we just use the energy that Blaze gives off as a sort of locator?" Crossback added.

"Hey yeah we could do that!" I said, silently cheering.

"No, if we were to use a locator spell directly on Blaze's other form he would be destroyed." Celestia replied, her face hardened.

Turning back to Crossback I say, "That sir is a horrible idea and I cannot believe you would suggest something as such as that."

"Ill just pretend you didn't say that." Crossback said, shaking his head.

"All right then your highness, we will be taking our leave, thanks for all you've done." I said, bowing to her.

"Think nothing of it Blaze. Have a safe trip." She replied, turning back around to go back to bed.

"Want me to teleport us back?" Crossback asked.

"Nope, were going to race back to Twilight's house." I replied.

"Oh? You sure about that?"

"Sure am. Come on, let's start at the castle entrance." I said, trotting towards the doors.

"All right, you're on!"

Quickly opening the doors I gallop to the entrance of the castle, opening the doors I look behind me for Crossback and notice he isn't there. "Where'd that dude go?" turning back around I see Crossback leaning on the wall reading a newspaper wearing reading glasses. Briefly looking up at me closes the newspaper and puts his glasses in his cloak's pocket.

"I've been waiting patiently for you to get here so we can race."

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that… Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just hope you are."

"Anytime. Hey, sir?" I say, turning to one of the guards.

"Yes?" he replied, his gaze shifting towards mine for a moment.

"Do you mind counting down for us to go?"

"Not at all... Ready?"

Me and Crossback got into our positions.

"Set?!"

Our wings flared, exchanging a glance we both nod at each other.

"Go!"

We took off, actually blowing over both guards and blasting the doors to the castle open.

I feel the wind whipping back my mane and tail, looking over to Crossback I see he's right beside me. Grinning I pump my wings harder trying to gain the advantage, looking back over to my side I see Crossback a little bit behind me and slowly gaining.

**Rainbow's POV**

"Blaze!" I shouted, flying towards him as fast as I could. No matter how fast I went he was getting farther and farther out of my grasp until he disappeared all together. Slowing down I look once more to where Blaze was just moments ago. "Blaze…"

Behind me I could hear slow breathing and coughing, turning around quickly to face whatever it was I saw Blaze on the ground laying down, his fur was a slightly different color but I still recognized the stallion I fell in love with. Smiling happily I gallop over towards him, only to step in a warm liquid.

Looking to the ground I see… Blood.

Darting my gaze back up to Blaze I quickly move towards him and sit down next to him. "Blaze! Blaze!" I shout, shaking him.

"Blaze!" I scream, I felt the tears drench the fur under my eyes.

Hours seemingly passed while I tried to wake him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and let out a cough. Relieved I smiled through the tears at him.

"Hey Dashie…" Blaze said, his voice was scratchy and slow but he was alive, and that's all that matters.

"D-don't talk, were going to go get some help ok? And then you'll be perfectly fine." I said, looking out into the vast nothingness that I failed to see before.

Grabbing my hoof he said, "Nah… don't worry about it…"

Turning back to him I shout, "What do you mean don't worry about it? You'll die if you don't get some medical help!"

"Ill die anyways Dashie… we both know that." After saying that he coughed up blood.

"No don't say that! You're going to be perfectly fine! And then we'll go to Twilight's and we'll all talk and and-" I was cut off by Blaze, "No.. we won't Dashie… and you know it as well as I do."

"No! we will! You just have to stay with me!" I shouted.

Blaze closed his eyes and let out another heavy cough that splattered blood. "Blaze?!" I said, shaking him.

"Hey Dashie…" he said, slowly opening his eyes and smiling. "Do you remember… how we first ran into each other?" blood was slowly starting to trickle out from his mouth.

"Of course." I choked out even though tears were staring to pour out again. "It was when you first came to Ponyville… I was practicing a move for The Wonderbolts… and I lost control and crashed into you. And I woke up on your chest…"

"Yeah… and I called you… sunshine." He started to laugh but quickly choked and started coughing up blood.

"Oh no… We have to find some help and fast!" I said, "Is anypony there!?" I yelled as loud as I could. No response.

"Don't worry about it…" Blaze said forming a wide smile. "I already know that I'm dying… and there isn't anything… that can be done about it."

"No don't say that, you're going to live ok? You are!" I said, the tears now dripping into the blood at the floor.

"Dashie… I'll always love you…"

"I love you too Blaze now please, be quiet so you don't bleed out." I pleaded, trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Remember two things... for me Dashie…" he choked out. "The first… is something my father told me… when I was little…" he took in a breath of air, I wanted to stop him from talking anymore but I couldn't move my body. "**To the victor… goes the spoils**… and I won't explain it…" he chuckled a little. "And the second…" a smile crossed his lips and he lifted his blood-stained hoof to my face, "**Its not 'goodbye'… its 'see you soon'**…"

His hoof dropped to the ground, his chest lowered one last time… and then nothing.

**Fortune's POV**

It's been a few hours since Blaze and Crossback went to go see the Princesses, Scootalo woke up an hour or so ago and has been waiting next to Rainbow for her to wake up, or for Blaze to come back, whichever happened first.

To consume some time we decided to clean up the library and eat whatever was on the table. Most everypony left but me, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and the CMC members. Now we all sit and wait in a circle on the floor, besides Scootalo and Rainbow of course.

"I hope the princesses can do something to help.." Fluttershy spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I'm positive that they will Fluttershy." Twilight replied.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything in your books Twilight?" Rarity said, looking over to Twilight.

Twilight lowered her head and let out a sigh "Yes… sadly there was nothing in them, me and Night even triple checked to make sure…"

"Then all we can do is sit and wait for Crossback and Blaze to come back, either with good or bad news…" I said.

"I have to say… I was actually kind of scared when Blaze just… changed like that." Night commented, we shuddered at the memory.

"Remind me again, when did he change into… that?" Twilight said, even though we told her about ten times.

"Like I said before… while we were standing outside the cave getting ready to go in Blaze started acting strange, so I turned around to see if he was alright… his eyes were pitch black and he looked like he would destroy anything in his path. Then when we were inside the cave and Gieremund had said he killed Rarity, Blaze's body started to slowly change into what you saw a while back." I said, tired of repeating myself.

"I thought so… something doesn't add up here…" Twilight said, putting a hoof to her chin.

"Whatcha mean?" AJ said, a little curious.

"Well think about it, why would Gieremund lie about killing Rarity… it's almost as if he was trying to get Blaze to turn into… that thing."

We were all shocked, none of us had even thought about it. Why did Gieremund want Blaze to change into that thing? And what exactly did he say when Blaze had his hoof on his chest? All of these questions rebounded off the walls of my mind until they were interrupted by a loud _**'Boom'**_ echoing through the library.

Grasping my sword I looked at each of the ponies around the room and anything around, unable to find anything capable of making that loud noise.

Next thing I hear are two sliding sounds coming from behind the door. Quickly getting up and moving towards the door I put my ear to it, listening.

"I beat you!" a familiar voice said.

"Don't fool yourself I beat you!" another familiar voice said.

Opening the door I felt a smile cross my mouth.

Blaze is back to his old self, besides his coat being a slightly darker shade, and he has Crossback in a hold giving him a nuggie. After seeing me Blaze lets Crossback go and smiles, "Hey there Fortune, we're back."

* * *

**Phew... done with that one! And if anyone thought the fic was coming to a close... you are partially correct! But do not fret, for I have many things at my disposal... yes.. many things indeed...**

**Thanks for reading. Ill try mah best to post the next chapter up really soon.**

**Well, i'm going to just... erm... bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(cue lights shining on Voltz standing in a tux with a monocle and a top hat on) **

**Well well well... Good 'Morrow everypony! Today i bring to you the pinnacle of tomfoalery... **

**I feel like a total sir in these clothes...**

**Anon: Yes my good sir, I am going to use your OC...**

**Anywhooo on with the show! Make sure to R&R!**

* * *

Flapping my wings I push ahead of Crossback, once more gaining the lead. I don't know how long we've been flying but neither of us are showing any signs of fatigue.

Looking back I see he's gaining on me, again. Pumping my wings I try to push ahead but now he's right beside me. After exchanging a quick glance with each other we both grin and flap our wings harder, each of us trying to get in the lead again.

Ponyville is now in the distance, and its coming in hot. "Blaze did you think of how we're going to stop?" Crossback yelled to me.

"Uhm…. Nope!" I yelled back, laughing and slightly crying a bit, because I know this will probably hurt if we mess it up. "I have an idea though, and we don't have time to debate!"

"What is it?"

"Fold in your wings and dig your hooves into the ground, they'll be our anchor! And whoever arrives the closest is the winner!"

"That's insane! But let's do it!"

Ponyville's gates are getting closer, not much time left. Nodding to each other we both fly close to the ground and fold in our wings, hitting the ground with a loud 'Boom' we begin to slide, as I hoped would happen our hooves have started to slow us down gradually. The ground at my hooves was being torn up, "You know we're going to have to fix this right?!" Crossback shouted at me.

Smiling I turn to him and shout back, "You, Twilight, Night, and Fortune can fix it with your magic!" at the mention of the word 'magic' Crossback's mouth drops and his eyes widen, "What?" I yell, confused.

"I could've used my magic to just teleport us inside!"

I was speechless, I never thought about it… "But would it have slowed us down?!" I shouted, thinking for a moment he looks away and shouts back, "Nope!"

Shaking my head I look in front of me, the library is only about 40 yards away, and we've slowed down enough that we should make it right in front of the doo- "Ow..." I whisper to myself as I come to a stop and my face slams into the ground, leaving my flank hanging in the air.

Lifting my head I look over to Crossback, he's on his back and his eyes are closed, "Ow…" I heard him groan. Quickly fixing myself I get back on all fours and brush myself off. "Hey Crossback you alright?"

"Yep… just let me get up…" he says, as he rolls over and lifts himself up, brushing off his mane, tail, and cloak.

Looking ahead I see that the library is only about 20 yards away, _"a short sprinting distance… and we never did get to see who won…" _ turning to my side I see Crossback is looking at the library also, he slowly turns towards me and grins. I take in a deep breath, "Go!" I charge forward, hoping I would be the faster of us while sprinting.

"Oh no you don't!" Crossback shouts, closing in on my side. The library is only a good 10 yards away now. Ignoring the pain in my hooves I speed ahead for a brief second and just as I'm about to reach the door, I trip and somehow trip Crossback in the process and we end up sliding again, _"Hurts a lot more when its your chest instead of your hooves…"_

Slowly opening my eyes I see my hooves are right at the door, "I beat you!" I shouted at Crossback, who's hooves were also at the door, but touched at a later time in my opinion.

"Don't fool yourself I beat you!" Crossback shouted at me, getting up quickly I put Crossback in a hold, "Don't kid yourself!" he quickly flips me out of and puts me in one of his own, "You already know I beat you!"_  
_

Quickly breaking out of the hold I put my leg around Crossback's neck, "This says otherwise!"

"_I'm gonna give him a wet willy! I haven't done that since I was a kid!"_

"**You don't have fingers moron…"**

"_Then I'll do this!" _putting my hoof onto Crossback's head I gave him an old-fashioned nuggie. He was trying to break out of it but there was no way I was going to let him go, this was way too much fun!

While I was administering the nuggie the door opened and some light hit me in the eye, closing my left eye I look in front of me where the light came from. Fortune was standing at the door with a big smile plastered on his face.

Letting Crossback go I smile back and say, "Hey there Fortune, we're back."

"I can see that. Its good to have you back to your... semi-old self Blaze."

"Agreed." I chuckled, Crossback then hoofed me in the gut. "Oof!" I coughed out, falling to the ground I hold my side "Dash couldn't have prepared me for this at all!"

"I think that's what you get for giving him a nuggie." Fortune said through his laughter. "Come on in guys. We've been waiting for you to get back."

Crossback helped me up and brought me inside, closing the door after us with his magic.

Everypony in the room just sat there and started at us, well more precisely, **me**! "Uh oh…" I whispered, pushing Crossback off me.

"What was that for?" Crossback said, shocked at how I just tried to save him.

"Did you want to be caught in what's about to happen?" I gulped, pointing to the girls, who were all charging towards me. Bracing for the impact I close my eyes.

But it never came… opening my right eye I look at all of them, they all had big grins on their faces.

"_Trolls.. they exist everywhere…." _I letout a heavy sigh, "Hey there girls."

"Blaze?" I head a familiar filly's voice say from behind the group. Moving past them I see an orange filly with a dark magenta mane and tail, with big light purple eyes.

"Hey Scoots… I'm glad to see you're all right..." Seeing her slowly brings back the images of when Gieremund took her, quickly pushing those images out of my head I pick her up and hold her close, fighting the tears that want to come out. I feel her hooves wrap around my neck as she whispers "Thank you… for saving me."

Pulling back I look at her and see shes smiling, tousling her mane a little I say "Anytime Scoots…" Turning my head back around I say, "hey Fortune?"

"Yeah?" Fortune replied, cocking his head to the side.

"Dash… is still asleep right?"

"Yeah… shes in Twilight's room… but she should've woken up by now."

"I see… ill try and get her up… if I'm not back in 3 minutes… call for help." I say jokingly.

"Okey dokie lokie!" Pinkie says, saluting me then looking at her watch.

"Where did she... nevermind." I say, chalking it up to Pinkie being Pinkie. I start moving towards Twilight's room, as I turn the corner I can hear quick breathing and an occasional moan coming from who I assume is Dashie. Continuing on I see her laying in Twilight's bed, but… shes squirming around a lot and I can see sweat forming on her forehead. _"She must be having a nightmare… all because of me…"_

"**It's not your fault, if you hadn't told Fortune to put her under a sleep spell she would've chased after you and gotten hurt... At any rate she's just dreaming about the worst possible scenarios."**

"_I…. I guess you're right…" _shaking her a little I whisper softly, "Dashie… Wake up."

"N-no…" is her reply, shaking my head I look back at her and shake her again, hoping to wake her up. "Dashie… Get up."

"No... Blaze…"

"I swear… she knows I'm here and is doing this on purpose..." I say, turning around, I'm about to get Fortune to wake her up when a thought crosses my mind. "Oh hey! I have an idea." Turning back around I look at Dashie and feel a grin slowly forming on my face as I trot over to her bed and put my mouth near her ear. "Hey Dashie Spitfire's here to tell you you're now a member of the Wonderbolts." Quickly moving away I brace for whats about to come.

"Spitfire?! I'm ready to join the Wonderbolts! I mean what took ya so long to come get me?" Dashie says as she sits up and starts doing wing-pushups.

Chuckling a little I wait for her to notice me.

"B-Blaze!?" she says as she practically tackles me into the wall and starts crying onto my chest. Gently stroking her mane I say, "Hey Dashie…" Lifting her head off my chest I wipe away her tears and gently but passionately kiss her.

Pulling back I give her a big smile. Which is rewarded with a heavy hoof to the gut, in the same place Crossback hit me, then to the face, and I fall to the ground. "Ok… so you ARE mad?" I choke out, NONE of her previous hits could've prepared me for this. _"I can understand the gut punch... but was the uppercut necessary?!"_

"Buck yes I'm mad! First you come back looking like… that! Then you put on a cheesy smile? You deserved to be hit." She shouts, I can practically see the steam coming out of her nose… "You had me so worried… didn't you tell me you wouldn't make me worried about you anymore?!"

"I'm really sorry Dashie… but look on the bright side… " I said, chuckling a little which was interrupted by a few coughs.

"Which is?" she says, giving me a questioning look.

"**Don't say it dude."**

"I am the bright side!"

"…you never change…" she said, flying through the door and out of my sight.

"Nope, and Ill catch up after I find my air." I said, chuckling and coughing again.

* * *

**Dash's POV**

"_I'm glad that he's safe… and even though that new… form of his looks really cool… I'm scared at what may happen if it comes back again." _A flashback to my dream invades my mind, putting my hooves to my head and shaking the images out of my mind I silently tell myself, "It was only a dream… it was only a dream…"

Lowering my hooves I let out a sigh and straighten my face, "can't let them see me like this can I?" I whisper to myself. Moving further down the hall I come to the library section of Twilight's house. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say, getting the attention of everypony in the room.

They all let out a sigh of relief "Glad to see you're ok Rainbow. We were beginning to worry." Rarity said.

"No need to worry about me." I say, waving my hoof.

A loud ringing noise then goes off and I cover my ears with my hooves trying to see where it was coming from. Then as quickly as it came it shuts off and Pinkie says "Welp. I'm going to go get Nurse Redheart."

"and why is that?" AJ spoke up, after taking her hooves from her head.

"Don't you remember what Blaze said? 'If I'm not back in 3 minutes go get help.' And its been 3 minutes and he's not out yet." Pinkie said, turning around and trotting out the door.

"I… may have hit him a little... _hard_ after he lied to me…" I said, giggling.

"What did he lie to you about?" Twilight said, obviously curious.

"uhm… I'm going to check on Blaze." I said, dodging the question and flying back into Twilight's room. Blaze is on the bed now and he has his hooves crossed and a flower is between them. When I fly into the room he opens and eye an and quickly shuts it.

Face-hoofing I fly over to the bed and play along, "Oh no! Blaze! Whatever has happened to you?" my acting skills have improved since I've had to deal with Blaze everyday.

"I'm dead because of those hits you hit me with…" Blaze replied.

"Then why are you talking?"

No response, "It's a little late to not answer." I said after a few seconds of silence.

Still no response, "What if I told you… that somewhere... somehow... a duck is watching you..." when you live with Blaze you learn to make absolutely no sense, it's the only way to talk to him.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Blaze shouted after jumping out of bed and staring me in the eyes.

"You give in too easily…" I said, shaking my head at him.

"Oop." He quickly put his hoof over his mouth.

"Well now that you're done messing around lets go and tell everypony." I said as I turned around and walked towards the main room.

"Fine… by the way, did Pinkie leave?" Blaze said after following me.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Heard the alarm." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah…"

We get in the main room and everyone looks in our direction. "What's up with all the looks?" I say, confused.

"Hold on. Let me time this." Blaze says, after sitting on his flank.

"Time wha-" I try to say but Blaze interrupts me and shouts "Now!"

Pinkie then enters with a confused looking Nurse Redheart behind her, "Ok then Mrs. Pinkie I followed you because of the tracks outside leading here... so where exactly is Blaze?"

"Right here." Blaze says, turning around I see he's on his back again holding a flower, causing everypony to hold in their laughter and me to shake my head.

"Oh for the love of…" Nurse Redheart says, face-hoofing.

"Oh no! We need medical attention STAT!" Pinkie yells, shaking Nurse Redheart.

"It's ok Pinkie, I've had my fun. Thanks though." Blaze chuckles, opening his eyes he eats the flower and stands up.

"Blaze! You're ok!" Pinkie runs behind me and gives Blaze a 'Pinkie' hug.

"On second thought… a doctor… sounds lovely… right now!" he says between each breath, I guess Pinkie was squeezing the life out of him.

"Oops hehe sorry!" Pinkie giggles, letting Blaze go. While Blaze is getting back his air everypony starts laughing, even Nurse Redheart.

"_He's always been that kinda guy… he's kind of like a male Pinkie Pie… no matter what the situation is you can count on him to get through it and make everypony laugh in the end… guess that's why I fell in love with him… well that and he's a pretty fast and cool colt... I guess I was just worrying too much with that dream I had... but it felt so real..."_

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"**Aren't you going to tell them what Celestia said?"**

"_You know to be honest I had completely forgotten about that."_

Getting everypony's attention I say, "Ehem! Ok… well now that I can breathe, I can tell you all what Celestia said."

Slowly they all stop laughing and listen to me, Nurse Redheart then smiles, nods her head and turns around, preparing to walk out. "Hold on there Nurse. You need to hear this as well, just in case I end up in the hospital again."

"Oh… ok." She says, simply turning around and walking back towards the group. "Ok then, everypony take a seat… this may take a while."

I began to tell them what Celestia told me, about the Ardourian Veil and how to control it and where it came from. Then I tell them more about Slipstream, how he somehow got into my thoughts and transferred his powers to me after he used me as a... catalyst, for his escape. "So Crossback did I leave anything out?"

"Not that I can think of." He replies.

"All right then. There you all have it, I've basically got the powers of a dragon." I say, pleased with my explanation.

"Blaze, would you mind… uhm… putting on the Veil? I'd like to see it when I'm not terrified." Twilight says. She always was the one pony who loved taking notes.

"All right, but if you take notes I'm burning the paper." I say, half-serious. Extending and flapping my wings I get into the air and hover while I 'prepare' my transformation.

Closing my eyes I try to think of all the things that make me angry, memories or people, but forcing all the painful memories out was pretty tough work, I thought I had some when I was a on Earth but… looks like that wasn't totally true. **"Think of how Gieremund took Scoots and tried to kill Rarity. It may be painful, but it'll do the trick."**

"_Wow, you've been really helpful."_

"**Should I have thrown in the occasional curse word and put-down in there?"**

"N_o no… I like it better like this."_

"**Like I thought."**

Concentrating I remember back to when Gieremund had Scoots in his grasp… almost about to choke her to death… my breathing was beginning to slow… I could feel my body heating up… and I could almost feel my rage slowly build up... **"Don't let it control you."**

Opening my eyes I look at my hooves… "_they're on fire... so it worked." _Looking at the ponies in front of me I see that everypony except Crossback have their mouths open in awe. "Anypony got a mirror? Never exactly got a good look at myself." My voice sounded like I should be commanding the Royal Guards in Canterlot… guess no matter what I couldn't stop that.

Snapping out of her trance Rarity levitates a full body mirror out of nowhere and puts it in front of me. "Hey… I look pretty cool." My coat is a mildly bright red, and along with my tail my mane is black and dark red with a slight glint of orange. My eyes are pitch black… and my cutie mark is literally a city on fire. The mirror then disappeared, as quickly as it came.

"Yeah you look cool until you lose control." I heard Night mumble.

"Yeah but I won't lose control anymore Night, I can control this… well the transformation, not the whole fire thing, but I'll learn how to."

"Hey everypony! I'm not sure I could call this a… Vague Blaze!" Pinkie shouted, bursting into laughter.

"Oh man that was horrible Pinkie…." I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore…. "And yet I can't help but laugh!"

We laughed for a good five seconds before everypony joined in. We would've stopped laughing but Pinkie just kept repeating it over and over until it was overplayed.

"Ok then Blaze, let's go home... I think we could all use a good night's rest." Dashie said.

"Agreed. Let me just take this off." I had to think of something calming… something that makes me happy… So, I thought about how happy Scoots was when she figured out that she was hovering…

I felt my body cool slowly, so I looked at my left hoof… I was back to normal…

Looking up I see everypony's staring at me again, "What is it this time?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

The same mirror is then put in front of me and I scan over my body, "well I don't really see what you're all looking at…" I say, unable to find anything. Checking out my mane I see what they're all looking at… it never switched back.

* * *

**E/N: *dramatic music* Is this foreboding? or is this a good thing? Only time and my mind will tell! Oh crap I forgot to take off this stupid monkey suit... I mean tux... Oh well.**

**Anywho, I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be posted, I had a tooth taken out and i'm still coping with the pain and medicine. I'll try to post asap but who knows how I'll feel... anyways, Thanks for reading!**

**~Voltz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it's taken a little longer to post this one... had more ideas fly through my head then i wanted at any given point in time.**

**Don't really have anything funny to say... so here's Chapter 14! R&R and enjoy~**

**I only own my OC, all others go to their owners.**

* * *

So much has happened in such a short amount of time… Scoots was almost killed by Gieremund, then Rarity was taken and almost killed by him, then I discover I can put on a 'cloak' of flames called the Ardourian Veil, and it seems that a small piece of vital information was left out when I activate and deactivate the Ardourian Veil… I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that every time it's used I get closer and closer to actually losing myself… my true self.

I think I deserve some sleep after all of this… well, actually, I deserve a LOT of sleep.

After I told them that there was nothing to worry about, and that it looks much cooler… well besides the whole, black and red mane, red and gold tail thing… I look like a tacky clown for Celestia's sake… well clowns are already tacky but… Anywho, I fixed that after I turned back into, what the CMC called Bonfire, because of the obvious fact that I look like a moving fire and because I was stupid enough to ask them for a name… and I couldn't refuse because they used those…. Eyes… on me… diabeetus… nuff said. Anyways, we all decided to call it a night and leave.

Oh and just in case you were wondering… yes, I just broke the 4th wall. Problem?

* * *

Opening the door everypony except Twilight and Night trot out into the starry night sky, "Well guys I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I say, looking at them all. _"Hope they don't notice the tracks in the ground anytime soon…"_

"Yeah sure thing… oh and Blaze?" Crossback says, stepping forward.

"Yeah?" I reply, turning towards him.

A grin crosses his face, "Don't forget our deal."

I wave him off, "Yeah yeah, I won't."

"What deal?" Dashie asks me.

"Yes Crossy, what deal? If you don'y mind me asking..." Fluttershy asks Crossback.

Thinking of something to get all the attention off me I remember what Fluttershy just said, snickering I look at Crossback, "Crossy?"

Looking towards me his face remains neutral, "Problem with that Bonfire?"

**"Wasnt expecting that..."**

"None…" I reply, feeling my eye twitch.

"Blaze?" I hear one of the fillies say to me.

Looking down I say, "Yes Scoots?"

Her gaze shifts to the ground and she digs her hooves in the ground nervously, "Uhm… well… Do you and Rainbow Dash mind… if I uhm… sleep over?"

"Not at all." I reply to her with a smile, turning my head around I look at Dashie, "You mind?"

"Nope. Could make things more lively." Dash replies.

"Well there ya have it." I say turning around and looking at a now very happy Scootalo.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be so awesome!" Scoots says while her wings buzz she hovers around on the ground.

"Have a good night everypony." Night says, and at about the same time we all reply, "Goodnight!" and go our separate ways.

I put Scootalo on my back and with Dash we take to the sky and fly slow, just enjoying the breeze in our mane, "this cool breeze feels wonderful..." I whisper. I can hear Scoots shouting "Whoa! This is so cool! And this Sleepover is going to be so AWESOME!"

Silently chuckling to myself I enjoy the breeze, wanting to just fly forever with this breeze on my coat and in my mane…

But before we knew it, we were back home… landing on the front porch I look at the beautiful cloud home… Our, beautiful cloud home… "Home sweet home…" I whispered to myself as I smile, "Seems like forever since I've been here…" I feel Scoots hop off my back and see her a second later in between me and Dash… "We look like a family…" I say silently to myself.

"Huh? You say something Blaze?" Dash asked, looking towards me.

"Noope!" i say, copying Big Mac.

"_Should I say this out loud? I mean… both Dash and Scoots are orphans right? I don't want to make them sad…"_

"Hey we look like a family!" Scoots shouts energetically.

"**and there's your answer."**

"Yeah you're right Scoots, we do don't we?" Dash says, bending down and tousling her mane.

Opening the door and letting Dash and Scoots go first I walk in behind them.

After closing the door, a wave of exhaustion hits me and I yawn, "Man… I'm tired…"

"Yeah me too…" she yawned.

"I'm not. Maybe you both are just getting old." Scoots said but quickly put a hoof in her mouth.

"What? Me? Old? Nah I'm barely even 20. But I'm not so sure about Blaze."

"Hey I'm only…" I paused, thinking "well on Earth I was 23… and I've been in equestria about 7 months… what month is it anyways?"

Dash shook her head and sighed, "You never did pay attention to dates… barely even the time… and its June the sixth."

"Oh it is? Well now I know..."

**"And knowing is half the battle!"**

"Yep... Welp I'm going to go take a bath first… I think I could use one of those." I said, moving towards the stairs.

"I'll join you." Dashie said, following me.

Turning around I raise my eyebrow at her, "I think you should stay here with Scoots, teach her to fly or something… I need to have some man time."

"Oh you mean that you're gonn-" is all Dash can say before I shout, "No! When I said man time I mean I need some time to think…"

"Oh I gotcha. Don't be long, I want a bath too." Dash says.

Leaning in I give her a kiss on the cheek, "Roger that."

Turning around and trotting up the stairs I go into the bathroom and close the door. Bathrooms here aren't really any different from the ones back on Earth… Well, except the obvious cloud EVERYTHING.

The bathroom is fairly large and the clouds in here have been tailored and modified to look tiled and blue, the walls are a dull and pale white color, and there's a large mirror on the back of the door.

_" Wait a minute... There isn't a toilet…"_

"**You never noticed? I mean seriously you've never noticed? You've been living here for like… ever. And you've NEVER noticed?"**

"_No… come to think of it… the only time I've actually done anything is when I bleed the lizard…are… are ponies in equestria incapable of taking a dump?"_

"**I can't believe how stupid and oblivious you are..."**

"_I'm going to think about this later…"_

"**And now you're ignoring me… well, you."**

There are both a large bathtub, which I can hop in and bathe with Dashie easily when the need arises, and a shower, which I installed and use whenever I want to feel like a human again… which is rare.

Moving towards the tub I turn on the water and wait for it to get hot… "Wait, can't I just boil the water myself now…? I'll give it a shot... good practice for my new form… even if I do look a little different each time."

After the tub is filled with cold water I put my hoof in and feel goosebumps climb from my foreleg to my body, "Y-yep… that's c-cold." Quickly focusing before I freeze off my hoof I think of small things that make me mad and try to channel that into my hoof.

**~Earth, 1** **year ago~**

"Come on dude we can't let them beat us!" I shouted into the mic.

"Yeah I know I know! You go kill those fucking campers ill take out the tank!" Zach's voice rings into my ear.

"Go go go!" I shout, moving my thumb up, causing my character to move forward also.

Me and Zach were playing A FPS or First Person Shooter called Battlefield 3 on XBOX360, we play on PC and PS3 also but we like to switch it up occasionally.

We were on a map called Caspian Border playing Conquest. The objective in Conquest is to take hold of 3 areas and control them for as long as possible, you don't have to have all three to win though since points add up over time and it takes a good 30 seconds to lose a base, but we play differently than others.

Moving the sights up I see a sniper on the top of the big tower in the middle of the map, normally I would have just switched to semi-automatic fire and shot him then and there but this time… I felt like trolling. Committing suicide I spawn on a squad becon which spawns me in the air, parachuting down I land one level above him.

Taking out my C4 I drop them down and I miss all but one, I then move away and throw my ammo pack to the side, refilling my C4 I try to drop more down beside or on him.

After many tries I get two on his body and one beside him. Now I just sit back and wait… for something… "This is boring…" I whispered silently.

"I'm done with the tank." As soon as Zach says that I see an explosion in the distance at Point A.

"Nice."

"You done with those campers?"

"It's only one over here, and I'm going to troll him… but I can't think of anything to do that would be funny."

The sniper is oblivious to any sound I make and just sits there, occasionally shifting and repositioning himself so he can shoot at any moving 'hostiles' he can see.

"Place the C4, get in his face and jump a bit, run, and as soon as you see him get up detonate the C4." Zach replies back, "You've done it a million times…"

"Yeah but that's boring…. Oh hey I know!"

"What?"

"Keep watch over this guy, and make sure to record this."

"All right, I'm in the bushes below you both, do what you gotta do."

"Roger that." I say as I make my character commit suicide again and respawn in a jet, hopping out I place C4 all over the jet, "Oh this is gonna be soooo awesome!"

Jumping back in and hitting the accelerator and afterburners I get in the air, turning the jet I scout to see where the camper and Zach are. After I find them I fly straight at the spot that the camper is at. "Look over here." I say into the mic.

"Where?" A slight pause, then between laughs he chokes out, "Oh man this is gonna be funny if it works."

After I feel that my jet is on a direct path with the camper I jump out and use my parachute, slowly descending I watch my plan unfold.

"Contact in 3, 2, 1." After I say one I press the button and detonate the C4, blowing up the jet as it hits the tower, I get a nice show of the tower toppling over and a message on the bottom of my screen that reads "Enemy Killed 100".

Laughing uncontrollably I let my character land on the ground next to Zach's and we T-bag the ground, the greatest disgrace in any FPS. The guy can't see it but it's the thought that counts.

After we settle down we run over to our base, killing a few enemies in the process and we hop into an All Terrain Vehicle and drive off, waiting for the time to expire.

Today was a good day... I had 33 kills and 6 deaths while Zach had 35 kills and 9 deaths. At the moment I was driving for fun, just doing whatever. Jumping small hills, making Zach get out and place C4 on a tank and detonate it as I drive us away, just anything stupid we could think of.

We had possibly 3 minutes left before the game was over and our team was in the lead so there was no way that they could catch us.

Boom.

I stare at my TV in shock and anger… my vehicle just exploded…

The camera pans over to the enemy solider that killed me and I saw that it was the same guy I had killed with my jet…. And he was T-bagging the air… T-Bagging ME!

"THAT FUCKING NOOB!" I shouted into the mic, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Whoa dude, don't rage we'll kill him." I heard Zach say.

We never killed him again, every time we would get close we either got shot by him, a tank, or killed by his C4 and Claymore.

The game ended and I was thoroughly pissed, my score was now 34 and 17, while Zach's was 37 and 20.

"U mad bro?" A squeaky voice rings out through my mic, looking at XxSlicklyxX, the guy who kept killing us, I saw the mic icon beside his name flash as he kept repeating himself over and over before I snapped… I slammed my controller on the ground, unplugged the system and banged my head into the wall.

My first heavy Rage Quit…

**~Equestria, Present~**

"**Not the best thing to think about."**

Opening my eyes I see the water is now boiling hot. If it weren't for me being the cause of it I would be in serious pain.

"Need a way to cool the water…."

"**Why not Zoidberg?"**

"Oh shut up...Well… its probably not hot to me…." I say uncertainly, staring at the boiling water, "Maybe it'll feel… nice?"

"**Give it a shot, sounds like a good idea."**

"Ok then…. I'm going to do it…"

"**Do it then."**

"I am!" I shout, jumping in the water, causing most of it to land on the ground.

**Night's POV**

"Have a good night everypony." I say to them as I wave, "Goodnight!" they all respond at more or less the same time.

Rainbow, Blaze, and Scootalo fly into the sky towards their home while Crossback & Fluttershy trot to their cottage. Fortune, AJ, and Apple Bloom go to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie bounces off to Sugarcube Corner while Rarity trots over to her Boutique with Sweetie.

Twi then sighs and walks back inside and I close the door, following her.

Spike and Owlicious are in Canterlot with Princess Luna assisting her with her studies on our society, or as Spike called it 'Being hip.' and since Celestia can't always teach her she asked Spike, and Owlicious is there just in case Spike needs to send a message. So that just left me and Twi alone for a while…. A long while…

I felt my cheeks get red at the very thought, noticing this Twi said, "Night are you ok? You're turning kinda red."

Quickly composing myself I reply, "Y-yeah I'm great! I'm going to read a book then head off to bed okay Twi?"

"Oh ok… but are you sure you're alright?" she pressed, getting really close and looking into my eyes.

"_Her eyes are so beautiful…"_ composing myself mentally I did something I rarely ever do, it usually makes Twi stutter and blush so I was hoping for that to happen again. _"Now or never."_ I lean in and plant my lips on hers, causing her to inhale deeply, then exhale softly through her nose.

Drawing back I ignore the deep shade of red in her cheeks and put my hoof on her cheek and look her in the eyes once more and repeat myself with a smile, "I'm fine."

"W-well why didn't you just say so?" She replied, trotting away with a slight sway. Sighing to myself I walk over to the bookshelf next to the door. Scouting around I look for a very 'special' book. "If Spike was here he would find it in a split second…" I mumbled to myself. "Aha! There it is!" It's on the very top shelf, enveloping it in my magic I bring it to my face.

It's a medium sized book with a black and gold spine and a red cover, the title was 'Teleportation Magic' as the name suggests the book covers all the information of Teleportation magic… but in 200 pages, something that only a lover of books and knowledge would ever read.

Moving over towards the table that all the food was sitting on before I placed the book down and found a chair to sit in while I read. I'm kinda like Twilight when it comes to reading… it's kinda why I fell in love with her in the first place… I can still remember the first day I met her…

**~Two Months Earlier~**

"Hey Night you lazy bum wake up!" I heard a familiar voice shout outside my window. Mumbling silently to myself I rolled out of bed and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'

"Ow…" I whispered to myself**, **"I'm up I'm up!" I replied back to the voice, I knew who it was… she usually only came to wake me up in the morning when she had one of her 'fun' activities planned… I wasn't looking forward to it, since her idea of 'fun' is something like pranking the general public. They don't mind being pranked… but it usually involves me being the bait.

Levitating a comb to my mane I comb out my black and blue mane, ignoring my tail since that rarely needs any tending to, and trot down the stairs but stop to say 'hello' to the innkeeper.

Opening the door i'm greeted by a bright yellow mare "Hey there Star." I said to her.

Starfall... she's a yellow Pegasus with a neon blue and dark blue mane and tail her cutie mark are two extended wings, on her back is a saddlebag with her cutie mark on the left side…. And on her face is probably the biggest smile I've ever seen her have… not good.

"Bout time you got out here… were going to have a lot of fun today!" She finally shouted.

"Yay…." I said, not hiding my enthusiasm.

"Oh stop it, you know you love doing this." Star said, the smile on her face growing.

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that.." I mumble, "What was that?" Star said, unfolding her wing and putting it next to her ear so she can hear better.

"I said yeah I can't wait." I lied with a false smile on my face.

"That's the spirit. Now then…" she paused, using her wing to lift the flap to the bag she puts her head in the bag and pulls out a picture of a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and two streaks of color going through her mane and tail, one violet, one pink. Closing the flap and holding the picture in her wing she says, "This is gonna be our target. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she's the librarian at Ponyville Library." She then took in a deep breath and as dramatically as possible said, "Now THIS will be the ultimate prank… and once we start this it shall forever change our lives!"

"Can't wait…" I said silently. _"I've seen her a few times before… never really talked to her before though… Oh well, I just hope she doesn't mind a good prank every now and then…"_

* * *

**E/N: Phew... Chapter 14 is now done! All I can say is that Blaze isnt the brightest of individuals, he doesnt really... think things through... Oh and Thanks to Starfall22 for letting me use your OC.**_  
_

**And about that toilet part? I had read Lauren Faust's twitter post where she said "There are no toilets in Equestria, they poop on the ground and fertilize the flowers."**

**So... yeah Thank her for that clarification. Kinda forgot what I was going to type next... so uhm.. thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review and... ill see you all later I s'pose. **

~Voltz


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok yeah i'm just gonna say sorry about this one because it is beyond short... the only reason/ecuse for it being short though is because... I CAN'T COME UP WITH A SIMPLE PRANK. **

**Other than that, everything is kool... yep... kool... Just wanted to post this up so I could have some time to think.**

**Mintmaddog: Oh man, i'm sorry to hear that you're sick... you could always use something like... wasabi to clear your sinuses or something if you need.**

**LuluCalliope: I agree, when I saw that post on her Twitter I almost died of laughter.**

**Guest(Don't know who ya are, lulz): Thank you my fine fellow! /)(\**

**Alright here ya go, chapter 15 is a go go go! (My new catchphrase... of which has been decalred null and void.)**

* * *

Twilight's house/library was a good five minutes away from the inn I was staying at, so Star had plenty of time to fill me in on the details. While she was telling me I was listening intently, I really want to be apart of this pran- Ok, I wasn't really listening to be honest… I decided to look around and enjoy the scenery.

Ponyville was actually pretty busy, despite the time. Which, from the sun's position… I'd say is about 10 in the morning. _"I hope that nothing is going on that I didn't know about… Oh well… I've always been the kind of guy who can easily adapt…" _

"Night?"

"_Like that one time when-"_

"Night!" Star yelled at me, snapping out of my thoughts I look at her, she has a face that says 'I'm going to kill you' I didn't like it… seen it before… could never sleep afterwards…

"You weren't listening to me again were you?" she finally said.

"Uhm…. Define 'listening'." I joked, hoping she would laugh. Bad idea on my part…

With a quick, strong hoof she hit me in the side and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. A few Ponies had stopped to look, but when they saw it was just me and Star they just kept trotting along... traitors. "Next time **Listen** to what I have to tell you…" her voice was cold and direct, then in an instant her voice changed to one of caring and happiness, "…ok Night?"

Coughing a few times I nod quickly before I get hit again. "Good." She smiled, helping me up. "Now then, as I was saying… the prank we're pulling on Twilight will, as I said before, will be the best one yet... And I need your complete focus if this is going to work."

"All right, all right I'm listening." I say, giving her 'plan' my 'full' attention.

"Actually… since you didn't listen to me last time, I'm just going to let you see for yourself." She replied, walking away.

"What? Oh come on, ill listen so just tell me what it is." I begged her, I actually wanted to know what it was now for some reason…

"Nope, you'll just have to find out." She said, winking to me and trotting ahead.

"Aww man…" I said, trotting after her, I could've used a truth spell on her… but I hadn't used that spell in so long I didn't know what would happen since I was so 'rusty'.

Five minutes of me slugging behind and Star trotting ahead with a smirk on her face, we finally get to the library. "Ah here we are." Star said, the smirk on her face still present.

"Yep here we are…" I said, uncertainly. I still had no clue what the prank was…

"Alrighty then, I want you to knock on the door and get her attention, ill be over here in these bushes." Star said, jumping behind a…. she made a cardboard bush… beside the real bushes… and put eye holes in the fake one…

"I… I'm…. I'm ok with this." I put my hoof to the door, knocking on it three times. From behind the door I heard a young colt's voice say, "Coming!"

"_I thought this was where Twilight lived?" _As I thought that, the door opened and below me was a… purple dragon with green spikes… "Oh yeah… Twilight does live with a baby dragon doesn't she?" I asked nopony in particular.

"Uhh Yeah, she does, and the name's Spike by the way." Spike said, a little confused.

"Oh ok then Spike, I'm Flutter Night." I replied, smiling to the dragon.

"Uhh, is there anything I can help you with then, Flutter Night?"

"Just call me Night, it's a little easier. And is Twilight here?"

"Yeah… Just… gimmie a sec, I'll go and get her." And with that he was gone, behind the door I could hear Spike shout "Twilight! Somepony is here for you!"

Looking over to… the… 'bushes'…. I saw that Star… was gone? The sky blue irises that were once behind the holes in the cardboard were gone…

Watching the cardboard it had seemed that time slowed down, because the cardboard was now falling down to the ground very slowly, then it hit the ground with an echoing 'tak', then as if on que, Twilight came to the door, looking toward her she clears her throat and says, "How can I help you?" Her face was a little red in some parts, mostly around her eyes, _"Had she been crying?"_

"Uhh…" I had no idea What in the name of Celestia I had to do! Star just left me here to fend for myself! Quickly thinking I say, "Uhm, I wanted… some help in finding a book!"

"Oh? Is that really all? Ok then, follow me." Twilight said, turning around and walking deeper into the library.

"_It's a good thing I love to read…" _I followed after her, but before I did, I took a quick glance to the sky for Star. "No sign of her… that troll… I hope her prank wasn't to make me embarrassed and look like an idiot in front of Twilight…

* * *

**Yep... that's all I could get done... I swear i must've sat in class today thinking of pranks, but everytime I thought of one my brain said, "Wow that's an amazing joke... it's be a shame... if something... were to be forgotten..." **

**Was horrible... anyways, if you guys have any ideas for pranks... tell me, I don't care if someone slips and falls on a banana... I require a prank!**

**Soon as I find or think of a prank for Starfall to pull, then ill be able to continue on the fic.**

******Oh and I wanted to thank StarFall22 for letting me use her OC... Hope I used her correctly also!**

**-Voltzs**


	16. Chapter 16

**Man this chapter was hard to write... mostly because of the stupidity of THE PRANK and... well my brain being it's usual awkward self... meh, oh well, its up. its finished.  
**

**goldenponyboy: i'm just gonna thank you right now... i literally made a prank out of those items! And nopony here will ever guess it!**

**Flutter Night: Nah... she'd never do that... or would she?**

**Mr. Brony: yes... that was very fun to write... personal experiences FTW/FTL!**

**Lulucalliope: Yeah I hear ya... i love how approving they are of the Brony community, really makes me happy...**

**LightningCloud245: Dude where the hell were you when I needed you? THAT IS GOLD! gosh... now all i got is this lame... well partially lame prank... ughhh.**

**Anywhooo... here is Chapter 16, R&R hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Star's POV**

"Ok… gotta make sure I got everything ready…" I said, pulling out a checklist. "All right, Banana peel?" Looking at the table I see the aforementioned banana…. I forgot to peel it, "It still counts though…" I checked it off the list, "Next up is… butter." Next to the banana is a large vat of butter, "Perfect…" I checked that off the list, "Next up are… feathers." Next to the vat of butter is a chicken…

Sighing softly and shaking my head I say, "I should've just gotten some feathers at the market… oh well, time to get pluckin'." I reached my hoof to the chicken, which was immediately slapped away… drawing back my hoof I look at the chicken in shock, "Did you just…. Nah there's no way… let's try this again…" I repeated the same action again, only to have my hoof swatted away by this chicken's wing. "Ok… now I KNOW that you just slapped my hoof away."

The chicken looked at me for a moment, and I swear she stuck her tongue out at me, "Oh… so you wanna do this the hard way huh? Well let's do it the hard way."

"Bawk bawk."

"Oh you think you're soooo funny don't you?"

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk!"

"It will too be awesome!"

"Bawk bawk."

"Don't you talk about Night like that!"

"…Bawk."

"OH IT IS ON!" I yelled, lunging at the chicken.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I sat down and read the book that I 'wanted' to read, it was called "Enhancements of Body Mechanics". Twilight said she had read the book several times before and told me it was fantastic.

I actually hadn't ever read the book before so I decided I may as well try and learn something new. The book told all about how to enhance parts of your, or somepony else's body, for a short period of time. But it comes at a cost, one of two things will occur, Memory Loss… or Memory Replacement.

These enhancements are no joke either… dramatically increased speed, power, height, you name it. I'm not really in the need for any of those though… not to my knowledge, closing the book I use my magic to put it back where it was. As soon as it's in its rightful place I hear something coming from behind me, "Is that… crying?" I whisper to myself.

"_Twilight did look like she had been crying… I wonder if she's okay…" _trotting slowly towards the whimpering I enter, what I assume is Twilight's room, and see her… head buried in a pillow, crying softly…

"Uhh hey Twilight?" I said, unintentionally. _"Too late to back down now."_

Quickly taking her face out of the pillow she puts on a fake smile, "Yes? Did you need anything else?" her eyes were red and I could see where the tears stained the pillow… I could tell she was hurt… I just didn't know what caused it.

"Uhm no, but… why are you crying?" I asked, stupidly.

"Oh… so you did notice huh?"

"Yeah… I mean, I saw you about to cry a while ago… and I was just wondering is all…" It's not polite to just ask this kind of thing… but I couldn't help myself…

"Well…" she paused, sniffing and thinking to herself, "Ok… my friend Rainbow Dash has a coltfriend named Vague Blaze…" she paused again, taking in a short breath. "He's in the hospital… in a coma…" I could see the tears start to form in her eyes again, "And Rainbow Dash hasn't been able to leave his side… or stop crying…" exhaling she continued, "And its just… too painful to see her that way…" tears began streaming down her face.

Unable to stop myself, (I didn't want to anyways) I charged at Twilight and embraced her, letting her cry onto my chest. I may be a stranger to her… but… nopony should have to feel all of these emotions alone… charging my magic in my horn I direct it in the air above us, creating a small dome of magic. Twilight lifted her head off my chest to see what happened.

"Wait…" she sniffed, "I know this spell… did you…?"

"Yes… I didn't want you to go through this alone…" chuckling softly I continued, "even if I am a stranger."

"But you didn't have to…"

"I did, you were in way too much pain… I saw it in your eyes the moment you came to the door." I could feel tears welling up inside… I could feel all of the pain she was going through… I even saw what was making her sad… _"That Vague Blaze guy is an idiot… why would he slam his head in the ground like that?" _ "I'm sorry if I'm invading your privacy… but I couldn't stand to see such a beautiful face…" I put my hoof under her chin and brought her eyes to mine, "be ruined by sadness…"

"_Aww geez I said it…" _I always felt like a different person whenever somepony was crying… if it's a mare I try to make them feel beautiful… if it's a colt… usually a hug and saying "It's going to be all right dude…" does the trick…

Stupid weakness for sadness….

She smiled and buried her head in my chest, "Thank you…" she whispered.

I felt my heartbeat go faster and faster… _"What… what's going on? I've done this a million times before… and I've never felt like this before…" _

It's been over five minutes and she's long since stopped crying, yet she's still holding onto me… it was really embarrassing, and frustrating… not because of her laying on my chest, but because I couldn't figure out why I felt this way… I'm not sick, I'm not hungry, I'm not in L-Lo…. Oh dear sweet Celestia… I think I like Twilight…

She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me, connecting my gaze with hers I stared into her deep, beautiful dark purple eyes… I felt my cheeks become flushed and I looked above us… _"my spell is still in effect… which means… that she…" _looking back down at her I saw she was also looking away, cheeks flushed a deep red.

"_Likes me… and… and I like her…"_ clearing her throat she says, "Uhm, Your name is Flutter Night… correct?"

"Y-yes…" I stuttered out. "Well… if I may… can I call you… Night?"

"I-I'd prefer i-if you did…" I stuttered out again.

"Well… Night… would you like to… come over sometime and… spend some time together?" Twilight said, looking back up at me with her beautiful eyes… I couldn't stop myself… "YES!" I shouted, and quickly put a hoof over my mouth.

Giggling she replied, "Well, I look forward to it…"

"L-likewise." I replied, awkwardly hopping off the bed and trotting out her door, and out the tree house. As soon as I closed the door I went over "WHAT THE HAY JUST HAPPENED!" in my head…

Then I remembered… _"Star still wants to play a prank on her… and knowing Star it'll probably be a very embarrassing prank…" _Quickly charging a locator spell I search for Star, my horn points me in her direction, "Gotcha!" I whisper, charging off towards her.

* * *

**Star's POV**

Staring the chicken, who's name I just found out is Lisa, I wait for the right moment to strike… NOW!

I bring my hoof down fast, yet its at the same speed as Lisa's wing. My hoof and her wing stop just above the table, looking down I see her wing is in the shape of scissors, while my hoof is… well it's a rock I guess. "Ha! I win!"

"Bawk bawk bawk!" Lisa shouted.

"Did not! You shouldn't have picked scissors! I can't mold my hoof into anything so it'll always be rock!" I shouted back at Lisa.

"Bawk bawk ba bawk bawk." Lisa retorted.

"You're right… I could've used my wing… oh well, anyways a deal's a deal. Gimmie your feathers!"

"Ba bawk bawk!" she whined.

"You will not be naked! For Celestia's sake you have thousands of feathers and they grow back fast!"

Lisa stood there, thinking. Finally she said, "Bawk…"

"Finally! Now this won't take long okay?" I assured her, as I stuck my hoof out and began picking her feathers.

After a while I had a nice pile of them, Lisa had her eyes closed the whole time, "Ok I'm done." Slowly opening her eyes she looked herself over, after she noticed that there wasn't much of a change she sighed. Smiling I said, "Told ya it wouldn't be bad."

Just then, the door busted open, looking behind me I saw it was Night, and he was panting. "Why are you not keeping an eye on Twilight?"

"Because… I don't want… to go through with this… prank… anymore!" he took in a breath between each word.

Confused I say, "Why the buck not?" I heard Lisa gasp and put a wing over her mouth, "Bawk!"

"Sorry…" I told Lisa.

Night was looking at everything behind me, including Lisa. "Uhm… what exactly… is your prank?"

"Why not guess? I bet you'd never guess correctly!"

"Well…" he took in a deep breath and sat down on his plot, "It looks like you plan to have Twilight slip on the banana then land on something that triggers the butter which would also cause her to slide and land in the chicken feathers…"

"_He…. He actually guessed it! No way… well there's no way I'm changing it now! Way too much thought and planning was put into this prank, and it will be SPECTACULAR!"_

"You guessed correct Night! Congratulations! Lisa, tell the man what he's won!" I said, turning around to look at what Lisa got him.

"Bawk ba bawk bawk…" Lisa shrugged.

"Whadda ya mean you didn't have a prize ready for him?"

"Ba bawk bawk bawk!"

"Whadda ya mean stop repeating you?"

"Are you two done?" Night commented.

"Uhhh yeah, sure. Oh and I'm still sticking with the plan, don't care if you know what it is."

"And how exactly are you going to set all of this up? You can't exactly carry all of that by yourself." Night pointed out, he thought he had me…

"Oh I hired somepony else to help me, just in case you chickened out."

"Bawk!" Lisa gasped.

"Again, sorry…" I apologized.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"_She 'hired' somepony else just in case?" _

"And who might that be?" I called her bluff. As soon as I said that something came crashing through the ceiling. Looking at the… HUGE built white Pegasus in front of me my mouth drops open, _"She hired this guy? And why are his wings so small? HOW DOES THIS COLT FLY?"_

"YEAH!" the buff white Pegasus shouted, for no reason…

"Say hello to… uhm… what's your name again?" Star asked the colt.

A smirk crept over his face, taking in a deep breath he shouted "YEAH!"

"O-ok then, well could you uhm… grab that vat of butter and follow me?" Star asked, putting the feathers in a bag and grabbing the banana.

He looked like he was going to shout again… taking in a deep breath he responded… "Sure thing." In a… voice that matched his shout… yet quieter. When they passed by me, I was so… shocked… that I just kinda floated to the ground.

In no time they were out of the house… leaving me, my mouth, and debris on the ground… after a while of just laying there, I snapped out of it, got up and chased after them, hopefully I'm not too late.

I charged out of the house and towards Twilight's, "_not only was Twilight sad, but she also… likes me… and I like her… That's a good enough reason to stop Star right? Or… or am I just stressing out too much?... No, who knows what'll happen if I just let this prank go on."_

Surprisingly I arrived just in time, Twilight had just walked out of the house and was just scared by... That buff colt, and she stumbled back, about to step on the banana peel! _"No no no!"_ time seemed to stop… I could see Twilight's hoof about to make contact with the banana peel, quickly charging my horn I cast my spell, _"Only got one shot!"_

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

Night left a little while ago, and thanks to him… I felt so much better… just hope that the others can feel the same as I do right now…

While I was thinking to myself, three hard knocks snapped me back to reality. "C-coming!" I shouted, hopping out my bed and trotting towards the door I open it and find… "There's no pony here? That's strange…" trotting out slowly I make sure I didn't miss anything. "I guess whoever it was they left…" Turning around I go ba- "YEAH!" a buff white Pegasus shouts in my face.

"Ahh!" I scream, stumbling back. I fell on the ground and… "Wait... what happened?" I said, looking ahead of me. Night was at the front door of the library… he slipped on a banana peel, then slid over to a vat of butter… slid again… then hit a bag full of feathers… "Was this a prank? It's kinda lame…" regardless of how lame it was everypony around started laughing.

Night did look pretty funny though… "Wait… did Night…?" getting up and trotting over to Night… trying not to laugh… he looks up at me and blows a feather out of his mane, "Well at least you're not covered in… this."

Giggling I help him up and brush a feather from his mouth and kiss him. I heard ponies stop laughing and gasp, but I didn't care… drawing back I look at him in the eyes and say, "Thank you for… well saving me I suppose, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did…" Night replied, blushing. "I don't want anything to happen to you… even if it's only a small prank like this."

He's so sweet… "I… I love you."

Smiling he replied, "I love you too…"

* * *

**~Present Day~**

I felt a smile cross my face… "Always did love that memory… I wonder how Star's been doing… haven't seen her in a week or so… wait what was I doing before?" I looked down at the table to see an open book, "Ahhh yeah I was looking up on Teleportation Magic…" I wanted to see if there was a way to Teleport longer distances… Better get reading I suppose.

* * *

**~In a Molten Crater Somewhere~**

"Well now that we know our plan of action… when will we do this?" a hooded colt asked his comrades.

"I'd say you ask our master this, Buckshot." The hooded mare responded to him.

"I've already told you countless times before… I **Despise** the word master… and you'd do well to remember that." Slipstream responded, his tone was cold and cruel.

"Yes… Slipstream, please forgive me…"

"Why not wait a few days just in case we are not truly ready… besides, I still have some work to do on my machines." The final hooded colt said.

"Very well… you have three days Shadow, make sure you are ready by then."

"Of course… why with that much time I'll be able to finish my other machine…"

"Other?" the mare asked, turning towards Shadow.

"It's a surprise, my dear Aurum."

"I see…"

"Well if its anything like your other items… I'm sure the results will be… very enthralling." Slipstream said, as a grin slowly creeped it's way across his face. "The original rulers that banished me to the sun may be long dead… but that doesn't mean I cannot have some fun with their children…" He started chuckling, his chuckle soon turned into a laugh that shook the very place he called home.

"And I get to have some fun with those Elements correct?" Buckshot asked, as a smile creeped over his face.

"Of course, you all may do with the elements as you please…" Slipstream answered Buckshot.

"What of their… 'Coltfriends'?" Aurum asked Slipstream.

"Buckshot here has a… special spell for them…"

"Oh?" Shadow asked, this was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes… you will see when it happens." Buckshot said, laughing manically, shaking the molten home slightly.

"Very well… I'm going into my lab… and I'd rather not be disturbed." Shadow said, turning around and slamming his hoof in a wall, causing the ground to cave and stairs to his Lab to form.

"I suppose I will go and do some training…." Aurum said, spreading her wings and exiting the crater.

"Oh I do hope these days go by quickly…" Buckshot said, his teeth were clenched behind a wide grin.

"Be patient Buckshot…" Slipstream said, though he was anxious as well. Enflaming his body he closed his eyes and spouted three flame clones of himself, "Now then… how about we have some fun?"

"Thought you'd never ask…" Buckshot replied, removing his hood revealing a horn. Charging his magic into his horn he shot three beams of light that quickly took form of himself, they were grey Alicorns with a red and grey mane and black tail. Their eyes were a piercing red. Cracking his neck Buckshot said, "Let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 16! I want to thank ZeroKnight115 for letting me use his OC, i hate looking for ****villains to use... Oh and I want to thank my good buddy Buckshot1130 for letting me use his...**

**I almost created a POV for the chicken, but threw that idea away because it would be nothing 'Bawk ba Bawk bawk'... unless i made her like everpony else!**

**Nah. **

**Oh, and I'm sure some of you are wondering... and yes that is the buff pegasus that was in like two episodes... you have no idea how much fun i had writing taht.**

**Btw, i have like... 1 idea for them to do while they wait for Slipstream and then the whole battle thingy happens... **

**Soooo if you have anything send me a PM, otherwise this fic is coming to a close in... iunno 4... maybe 5 chapters? **

**Anyways thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow... what a week... I got married... bought a house... fought a dragon... then watched my wife get eaten by another dragon... Skyrim is strange isn't it? **

**Starfall22: Glad to hear that, had a lot of fun using her. And you can expect to see more of her, when? I cannot say...**

**Flutter Night: Wow you may as well create your own fanfic, i can see with that explantion you gave that you have a million ideas. But yeah I gotcha, will be really helpful for the final battle... that's gonna be fun.**

**LuLuCalliope: Like i said before I have no idea how your fic has so little reviews, its so well done and has so much more detail to it, unlike mine... It's really hard to find a good fic that is so well detailed that you can see each action happen inside your head.**

**goldenponyboy: Thanks. And his name is Snowflake?! that makes him like... 2nd best pony in my books. And sorry all out of villain spots, don't want them to overflow or else i'll have to change the ending I have planned.**

**All righty then! *sneezes* Bah!**

**Make sure to R&R, enjoy!**

**I own only my OC, all others go to their Owners.**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Phew… finally did it…!" I panted, "I may have a cutie mark made of flames… but at least the water is the perfect temperature!"

"**You do realize that Dash is going to kill you right?"**

"…. Why didn't you warn me about this before?" I whined.

"**I did, many many times… but you said, 'It's for the perfect bath water!'…"**

"Awww man…"

"Hey Blaze you almost done in there?" I heard Dash shout at me.

"Y-yeah! Almost!" I shouted back, plunging into the tub and…. "Oh dear sweet Celestia this feels amazing…" I said, sinking into the water… "I don't care if Dash kills me… this was worth it…"

"**Yeah I sure hope so…"**

As I was enjoying that amazing bath, Dash burst through the door and looked at me with a face that said, 'You won't escape'...

_"I know I said that this was worth it… but I really didn't mean it."_

"**Too late to apologize now."**

"_I beg to differ…"_

"Uhhh, I'm sorry?" I said, bracing for impact.

"Cannonball!" I hear Dash shout half a second before she plunges into the tub, spilling water on the floor.

After the water in the tub settled I resurfaced and looked at my Dashie…. "I love you so much!" I shouted pulling her in for a hug. Giggling she replied, "I love you too."

"I actually thought Blaze would be angry…" I heard Scoots say at the doorway.

"**Hey that rhymed."**

"_Don't break the 4th wall unnecessarily!"_

"I'm a pretty level headed guy Scoots." I chuckled, splashing water at her. The water covered her from head to hoof, "There, you both were looking a little dirty anyways."

"Oh really?" Dash and Scoots said at the same time.

Looking from Dash to Scoots, then back to Dash I sink into the water, "Well… this won't end very well…" I whisper, Dash and Scoots nodded to each other and lunged at me… The battle has begun...

* * *

The battle ended with me as the victor! Well, I may as well be the victor... Dash had lost long ago, so it was only me and Scoots left… I plunged my wing underwater to fling some water at her, but she was quicker, her wings buzzed underwater, sending a large wave towards me. Craning my neck up I thought to myself, _"Where the hell are the physics!?"_

The wave crashed down on me and sent me out of the water, right next to Dash. Spitting out some of the water I wave my white flag of defeat as Scoots cheers.

"**Where the buck did you get that flag?"**

"_Don't know and i'm scared to ask."_

* * *

After drying myself off with my towel I notice Scoots is staring at me, or more specifically, my cutie mark… "Blaze what happened to your cutie mark?"

Before I could say anything Dash yelled at me, "Blaze! What the buck?! Is that why you were taking so long?"

Thinking up an excuse I say, "Uhhh uhhh, the caller you have reached is unable to answer at this time, please call at another time of which is convenient to him/her."

"Wha?" Dash and Scoots said in unison, trying to figure out what I just said.

"_This is my chance!"_ I bolted out the bathroom and flew downstairs towards the door, just as I was about to open it and escape Dash tackled me into the wall, knocking me out cold.

* * *

**~DreamWorld~**

"No Dashie stop please I beg of you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping somepony would come to my rescue.

"There's no way I'm stopping! This is what you get for turning back into Bonfire for no reason!" Dash replied, attacking me more and more with that horrible weapon.

"I swear I won't do it again without good reason! SO FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA STOP TICKLING ME!" I shouted again.

"NEVER!"

I was growing weaker by the second… she was never this brutal with that damn owl's feather, so why now?

Widening my eyes I come to a realization, "This is a dream! Dash always uses Owlicious's feather to tickle me! This one is of her own!"

Dash stopped tickling me and sighed, "Bout time you noticed…" she was speaking in a voice that wasn't hers… yet familiar.

Before I could ask, a blinding light caused me to turn away. When I looked back, I saw the hooded woman again. "Ahhh, long time no see. So to what do I owe this visit... Sister?"

The hood was removed and, as I said before, stood my sister. I recognized her by her light blue eyes and long black hair. "Well, I wanted to see where my loving big brother was all this time!" she exclaimed.

"Cut the crap Sally." I replied coldly.

"Tch… you always were the one who never fell for my 'good hearted nature'." She sighed, flopping into a chair she materialized.

"So ill ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Observation." She stated bluntly, "Someone… well, somepony asked me to get some intel on your whereabouts... And of course I was happy to oblige."

"Who?"

"Like hell I'd tell you." She spat, she never was the one to go to for information… unless she got something out if it.

"How about I make you a deal…"

A smirk crossed her lips for a moment, "I'm listening."

"You tell me who you're gathering information for… and you can have my gaming TV and monitor."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "You serious?! I can have them?"

"Yep. I'll even give you the password to unlock them." Getting information from her took drastic measures… and I locked my TV and monitor internally just for such an occasion.

"Ok ok. The one who told me to gather information from you is a guy name-" she was cut off by a certain somepony shouting in my ear…

"BLAZE! WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Buck… listen we'll do this another time ok?" I said, turning around and materializing a door.

"But what about my TV and monitor?" she whined… hate it when she does that.

Sighing I said, "Love and Tolerate."

"W-what?"

"That's my password. They lock you out because you think that it's a typed password. Say that phrase and you'll be let in… cya." I said before going through the door...

******~Dreamworld Past~**

My sister may not look it... but she's not actually human. I found this out after I started studying Lucid Dreaming... in one of my test runs I accidentally stumbled into my memories... These were ones that were long forgotten, and I wanted them to stay that way...

* * *

"Ugh... i've been walking around in here for longer than I would ever want... I kept these memories locked up for a reason..."

**"Stop complaining... we won't be able to leave from here until we find a door, so keep looking."**

"I know that... oh hey, is that the way out?" I said, looking at a mahogany door.

**"Seems like it."**

As i got closer I noticed something about the door... an inscription was being placed on the border... "Sally's Memories..."

**"I guess you can also view other people's memories..."**

"Should we check it out?"

**"Better than nothing..."**

I was right... walking towards the door I extended my hand and twist the doorknob, opening it.

Past the door was... a room filled with numerous screens that each seemed to be monitoring something...

Pressing forward I look at the first screen on my left... It showed Sally... doing something to mom... Her hand glowed a bright blue and she pressed it against mom's forehead... Ignoring that and moving to the next monitor on my right I see Sally again.. doing the same thing to dad...

"What does this even mean?"

**"I'm not sure... but keep looking, maybe we'll find out."**

Ignoring all the monitors on the sides, I go to the monitor in the middle of the room... this one had Sally doing the same thing... to me.

* * *

**~Equestria~**

Opening one eye I look at Dash… "Hey there Das-" before I could finish she slapped me with her hoof, over and over and over and ov- "STOP!" I shout, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh hey you're awake." Dash says, moving away her hoof.

"Yes I'm awake… and because of that I missed out on some vital information…"

"What do you mean 'vital information'?"

"You know that I can lucid dream, but what you didn't know is that my sister can also lucid dream… and she can hop into other people's dreams."

"You have a sister?" I hear Scoots say.

"First I've heard of this." Dash says, curious and slightly angry that I hadn't told her.

"I don't like to talk about her much…" I replied bluntly, "But it seems that she was gathering information on me for somepony... somepony!" I sat up quickly and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Dash asked me.

"I've gotta go see the princesses, they'll want to hear about this." I was about to take off when I remembered something, "Oh yeah, and before I go…" I turned around and pressed my lips against Dash's… breaking apart I trot over to Scoots, pick her up, and give her a hug.

"Now that that's done… I'm off!" I shouted, sprinting out the door and spreading my wings, I head off in the direction of Canterlot at full speed.

* * *

**Welp that's how this one ends... gotta review over some things I want to put in the next chapter... **

**Oh and that sneeze that i put in at the top? I actually sneezed... had to disinfect my keyboard and monitor... was horrible.**

**Oh and I meant to end that part about Blaze's sister right there, makes it much more interesting in my opinion...**

**Uhhh for some reason i've been unable to come up with anything funny to say at the end... I guess that from now on I could... act like a sir? **

**Blaze: Already did that...**

**Voltzs: Well what about...**

**Blaze: No.**

**And there you have it folks, Blaze is half buzzkill...**

**Anyways thanks for reading, Voltzs iz out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Voltzs is sitting in a chair, in a tux, top hat, monocle, and mustache... feeling like a sir.)**

**Why hello there, glad that you could join me for another riveting tale of minor excellence and humor. And please give a hearty hello to Lisa.**

**Lisa: Ba bawk bawk.**

**Voltzs: ...Yeah this wasn't the best idea... No offense Lisa.**

**Lisa: Bawk.**

**Voltzs: I think i'm going to have a small... Ehem! Discussion, with my promoters.**

**Mintmaddog: Heh, we shall see if your OC is badass enough, and also i've started writing part 2 since i already know how it'll be, so you can expect some... well i'm not going to tell you.**

**LuluCalliope: Thank you.. but I guess my story is only funny because I based it off that since the first chapter, yours is much more serious and well thought out, since everything flows together so nicely.**

**goldenponyboy: I did that and I had to cut out most of the things I thought up... but at least I have something to do whenever I can't think of anything, so thanks a bunch.**

**Alrighty then, make sure to R&R, and above all... enjoy!**

* * *

Landing at the castle gate the Royal Guards stop me, "State your business." The guard on the left says. Trotting into the light I smile and say, "I'm here to see the princesses."

The guards exchange a look with each other then turn back to me, "Sorry, 'Blaze' but we need some type of identification before we can let you in." the guard on the right says.

"_Identification? Can't they tell from how look?"_

"**Remember that Equestria has Changelings, plus Slipstream is still on the loose, so it's not totally strange for them to tighten their security."**

"Well… how about this?" I say, extending my wings and concentrating my anger into them. Out the corner of my eyes I see that my wings are indeed on fire, looking to the guards I say, "This good enough?"

"I suppose that'll suffice. You may enter… just cool down will ya?" The guard on the right said, using their magic they open the door and allow me to enter.

"Will do." I said, calming myself and making my flames disappear. I then look over my body to make sure nothing's changed… "Great… not only is my cutie mark black and red flames… but now they're moving… looks better like this actually." Pleased with my new cutie mark I trot into the castle and trot towards Luna's room, Celestia should be asleep right now… and I haven't seen Luna in a while anyways…

After knocking on the huge Lunar double doors a soft yet commanding voice says, "Enter." Pushing the doors open I see Luna laying down in her bed, but I also notice two other ponies in the room. One of them is a green Pegasus mare with green eyes and a soft light blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a small blue egg.

The other is an orange Unicorn colt with light blue eyes and a yellow and orange mane. His cutie mark is the Blink-182 logo. Looking at them both I smile and open my mouth to speak, but I'm cut off by Luna, "Ahh Blaze, wonderful to see you. Let me introduce you to Lucinda." She points to the Pegasus mare, "And Solar." She then points to the Unicorn colt.

"Ahhh so this is the infamous Blaze I've heard so much about." Solar says, looking to me with a grin.

Again I open my mouth to speak but Lucinda cuts me off, "It is nice to finally meet you."

I wait a few seconds, looking over each of the ponies in the room, making sure none of them will interrupt me… "Ni-" is all I can say before Luna cuts me off, "Are you all right Blaze?"

Sighing I walk over to the wall on my far right, put my front hooves on it to steady myself, then proceed to slam my head into the wall a few times… slightly hard. When I'm done there are some nice cracks in the wall. Satisfied I turn back around and say, "Yes I'm fine… and its very nice to meet you both and see you again Luna."

Both Solar and Lucinda are shocked by what I just did, while Luna simply giggles, "Yes it is very nice to see you as well… so to what do I owe this visit? I'm sure you did not come here to just chat."

"Well, it's actually about Slipstream." I reply, not wasting any time.

"Yes… my sister has told me that he has returned… but what of it?"

"Well, my sister, Sally, has given me some very valuable information about him… and I expect to get more soon."

"You have a sister? And what does she have to do with Slipstream?" Luna shouts, rising up in her bed.

"Yes I have a sister, and… let's just say that shes… a 'special' kind of human, and leave it at that." I replied, I honestly don't like talking about her…

"I see… well how do you expect to retrieve this information from her?"

"Through my dreams… it's the only way I can talk to her."

"Dreams? You can control them?" Lucinda says excitedly.

"Yeah… back on Earth it was called Lucid Dreaming, and I happen to be able to control them very well."

"Interesting… you see… I am a 'Lucid Dreamer' myself. Princess, do you mind if I tell him the story?" Lucinda says to Luna.

"Not at all." Luna replies, smiling.

"Excellent. Well, to tell you the story, I must first tell you what I am." Lucinda says, I can see a smile form across her lips.

"**This may take a while… pop a squat."**

"_Unable to squat efficiently due to obvious circumstances…"_

"**Then sit." **Obeying myself I sit down and listen to her story. "I am the… 7th element… the Element of Dreams." She stated, waiting to see my reaction.

Clapping… clopping? Yeah, clopping my hooves together I say, "Awesome…"

I can tell she wasn't expecting this, "You aren't surprised?"

"Slightly… but back on Earth people would make these things called 'Fanfictions' and they usually put themselves as the 7th element… so I am shocked, but not to the point where I would spit out my juice or anything…" when I was finished I picked up my juice and… "The buck did this come from?... not questioning it." And chugged it. After setting down the glass I look to Lucinda, still interested in her story. "Well, how come I haven't seen you around?" I asked her.

"Well… I've been on my honeymoon with Solar." She replied, blushing. And Solar in turn looked away for a moment.

"What!? You two are married?" I asked, after recovering from the news.

"Yeah." Solar replied after turning back towards me.

"I-I see… So… uhm, how did you find out that you were the 7th element?" I asked trying to change the subject… them being married made me think about how Dashie would react if I… proposed to her…

"Well, one day I… accidentally went into Luna's dreams and… I saw how she really acts…" She said, slightly stuttering.

"Wow… that's pretty cool… yet a little embarrassing." I chuckled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad… we were just surprised. After all… nopony has been able to travel into our dreams before. Not even Tia." Luna replied.

"Well at least now you don't have to hide your true nature around her… Anyways, I just came to tell you about Slipstream, well all the information I have on him… and since he's working with my sister we can expect an attack soon if he truly is after revenge."

"Very well, I will let my sister know."

"All right, thanks… oh, Solar and Lucinda it was great to meet you both." I said, getting up and trotting over towards the window.

"Likewise." Solar replied.

"It was great to meet you as well. Tell the other elements I said hello." Lucinda replied.

"Will do." I said, opening the window and taking off.

* * *

**Lucinda's POV**

Blaze just opened the window and flew off… "Why didn't he just use the door?"

"Because he loves to fly… that may also be why he's dating Rainbow Dash." Luna answered me.

"Ahhh, well that makes sense… He must be really fast though if Dash is crazy about him."

"Why not ask him for a race Luci? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Solar commented.

"Hmmm…. I may just do that." I smiled, loving the idea of a nice race.

"Yes but you will have to wait until after Slipstream has been dealt with… and speaking of him, I am going to tell Tia that we must be fully ready for any sort of surprise attack." Luna said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"I see… then we shall take our leave. It was good to see you again Teacher." I said, following Luna out the door.

"Yes, it was great to see you again." Solar said, finally smiling.

"Indeed, until next time." And with that she turned down the hall to go to Celestia's room, while I went the opposite way, with Solar, to go to bed. But I couldn't get the things that Blaze had said out of my head… _"He can control his dreams… I wonder if I should… yes, I think I will since curiosity has gotten the better of me."_

"Stop thinking about going into Blaze's dreams Luci." I heard Solar say behind me.

"What? Moi? I would never!" I replied, obviously lying.

"And I know when you're lying."

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"I love flying!" I shouted into the night, I always felt… free, whenever I flew, and tonight was no exception. The cool night air blowing through my mane, the soft moon light illuminating the clouds and making them sparkle…

Lost in the tranquility of the night I almost passed the house. Quickly landing I fold my wings and open the door slowly and quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping mares… "Hopefully sleeping." I mumbled to myself. Trotting quietly inside I go up the stairs and notice that Dash's bedroom door is still open.

Moving towards it I lean my head inside to look… "I hope that they… HNNNGH!" and then everything went dark.

* * *

**~DreamWorld~**

Yawning I walk to my bed and flop down, enjoying the comfort of the bed… "Wait… this isn't real is it?"

"Aww man… how do you keep figuring it out?" I heard Sally say from somewhere behind me.

"Not only does the bed smell like heaven… but every time I close my eyes I see a trollface… plus I'm a human." I replied, sitting up and letting my legs hang off the now very high bed.

"Oh… guess I was having a little too much fun." She giggled…

"So, two questions… One: did you get the TV and monitor. And B: who are you getting the information for?"

"Yes I did… and you already know who it is." A grin slowly creeped it's way across her mouth.

"All righty then… do you know when he's going to attack?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. I want to see the look on your face… when it happens…"

"Yeah, I thought you would… Anyways, I'm gonna get going, Dashie should-"

"Blaze you all right?" I hear Dashie say on que.

"Ok I thought she'd be yelling… oh well, thanks for the info Sally." I said, materializing a door and walking through it.

* * *

**~Equestria~**

Sighing I say, "Warn a guy next time you two want to look adorable… I'm pretty sure I had a heart attack there…" opening my eyes I look at a sleepy faced Scootalo and a giggling Dash…

"Why'd you pass out like that Blaze?" Scoots asked me.

"One word… Diabeetus…" I replied, moving myself into a standing position. "Dash I'll tell you what Luna said in the morning with everypony else… right now however I need to have a long discussion with my girlfriend."

"Wait, isn't girlfriend the same as Marefriend? And isn't Rainbow Dash your Marefriend?" Scoots asked me, slightly confused.

Looking down at her I smiled, "Yes she is, but my girlfriend is that bed over there." I replied, pointing to Dash's bed and flying as fast as I can into it, "I missed you so much… promise to never leave me again!" and I began kissing the bed.

"Is he always like this?" I heard Scoots say.

"Always… but as long as he doesn't take it too far, it's ok."

"Ok I'm done… and I'm going to sleep…" I yawned…

"Yeah… come on Scoots, let's go to sleep…" I heard Dash say.

Diving under the covers I crawl to the edge, lift it up, and motion for them to come to bed. But my eyes get fixated on Scoots… she fell asleep… and she has her flank up in the air… "Diabeetus…" I mumbled, and receded back under the covers.

After a few seconds Dash climbed in with me and placed a sleeping Scootalo between us. "Night you two…" I yawned again, feeling my eyes get heavy.

"Night…" Dash replied, and immediately passed out, "Wish I could do that…" after a while of fidgeting I finally doze off.

* * *

**And that, my dear readers is the ending.**

**To this chapter.**

**I want to thank LuluCalliope and MrUbaNub for letting me use their OCs, (bet you two werent expecting them to be married! Neither was I to be honest...) and I hope i used them correctly...**

**As i said at the top, I have part 2 in its early stages. But depending on what my brain wants to do... that may be thrown out... heh..**

**Ok then, now what i want you to do is look at this pendant...**

**Nevermind I lost it... Uhm, thanks for reading. Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there everypony! Hope you had a wonderful Hearts & Hooves day! I actually gave someone a little stuffed doggie, I did it kinda awkwardly but it's not my fault!**

**LuluCalliope: Well I honestly didn't think about having them married until I thought about how Blaze acts around Dash... so yeah, that helped me figure out a lot of things.**

**goldenponyboy: Np, glad I could clarify. and I could honestly come up with a better MLP reference in 10 seconds flat... And I honestly forgot about their deal until I read your review lol.**

**All righty! Let's get this show on the road! Or... do we get this story... on the... uhm... Nevermind!**

**Make sure to R&R, and Enjoy it!**

* * *

**~Slipstream's Lair~**

Buckshot and Slipstream stand back to back, both have cuts and bruises covering their bodies, and below them is a pool of blood with 6 dead look a-likes surrounding it.

"Well… that took much longer… than expected…" Buckshot spoke up, obviously tired.

Chuckling Slipstream says, "Well I didn't want us… to destroy my home…"

Unknowingly to both Slipstream and Buckshot, Shadow has finished both of his inventions. The first, is a Trans-Dimensional Teleporter, while the second is a simple Memory Restoration Device. "I actually didn't expect I'd finish ahead of schedule… I hope that they are ready to counter-attack us…" Shadow thought to himself, there were many things about him that neither Slipstream nor Buckshot knew… things that he has told nopony... not even his beloved...

Aurum Flash was soaring through the skies, ropes tied around her body and wings… at the end of the ropes… were large boulders. The way she was flying so effortlessly, regardless of the immense weight, showed how much she sought to push her body to the limit.

She had been flying for over a full day, and was getting bored of the same routine… sighing heavily she lifted each rope to her mouth and cut them with her teeth, causing each boulder to quickly fall to the earth, leaving large craters behind... After stretching her body she took off, flying towards Slipstream's Lair.

In no time she was at the peak and slowly began her descent. As she got nearer she saw all the dead bodies, with Buckshot and Slipstream towering above them, each with the same blood curdling smile… and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Seems you two had a lot of fun." Aurum said, landing on the blood stained floor.

Turning around Slipstream's smile grew wider, "Yes… although Buckshot here almost destroyed my house."

"If I did… all I would have to do is this." Buckshot replied, charging a spell in his horn. The entire room was covered in a bright light, and when it diminished… everything had been set the way it was before, there were no dead bodies, there was no blood, and both Buckshot and Slipstream looked as they did prior to the event.

Slipstream, enraged, became shrouded in his Veil. Looking to Buckshot with pitch black eyes he shouted, "You foal!" and drove his hoof into Buckshot's chest, causing him to roll and crash into the wall. A split second before Slipstream's hoof connected however, Buckshot casted a spell that shields the caster… it proved of little use as it was destroyed immediately upon Slipstream's contact.

"That spell takes 100 years to charge! And you wasted it on something like this?!" Slipstream shouted, stomping towards Buckshot.

"M-my deepest apologize Slipstream… I-It was a simple mistake that won't happen again, please forgive me!" Buckshot pleaded, the fear visible in his cowering appearance and eyes.

Aurum herself had not seen Slipstream like this, she took a step back, fearing that he would lash out at her next. Just in time Shadow ran upstairs and threw a small orb underneath Slipstream. The orb exploded, and all it left behind was smoke, "Phew… that was close..."

"W-what do you mean? What did you do to him?" Aurum asked.

"He stopped my rampage." Slipstream's voice echoed from inside the smoke. "This is why I am glad to have you here Shadow… only your invention and death seem to be able to calm me."

"I would hope so… the water that device sprays contains enough morphine and CO2 to put an Ursamajor into a coma for 5 years…"

Buckshot slowly got up and winced slightly when he saw the hoof indent that Slipstream had made in his chest. "That's gonna… hurt later…" he chuckled.

"I would kill you now if you weren't valuable to me… those grimoires in that thick skull of yours may be one of the only things keeping me from ripping out your throat…" Slipstream spat.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"I… I may have lied to Twilight about not needing meat… this is just ridiculous." I said, observing the delicious burger, lamb, chicken, and bacon laid out before me… "*gulp* This… this isn't fair brain… even if I eat these… I won't be able to taste it…"

"Don't care, Bon appétit mon ami." My brain replied.

I could feel my eye twitch… "Buck it!" I shouted, stuffing the burger into my mouth.

"Blaze what the buck? Stop eating my pillow!" I heard Dashie yell.

"Ahh…. This be a dream… well shit."

* * *

Quickly opening my eyes I see that… I am trying to eat her pillow… "Don't blame me, blame the lack of meat." I said after spitting out the pillow.

"I thought you told Twilight that you could live off of things other than meat." Dash quoted me… hated when she did that.

"You and me need to stop quoting me…" I replied to her.

"Yeah yeah… anyways, lets get ready. We've got things to do today remember?" Dash asked me.

"Oh yeah… Hey Scoots, wake up time." I said as I poked her in the side with my hoof.

"Yay… flying is… fun…" Scoots mumbled.

Smiling softly to myself I nudge her a bit harder with my hoof, "Wake up Scoots."

"Five more minutes…" she whines, moving the covers over her face.

Sighing I get out of bed and motion for Dash to do the same. Leaning closely to Scoots I say, "Last chance… wake up."

"Ten more minutes…"

"She has disobeyed the mighty Blaze…" I said, in my best greek tone.

"Indeed she has…" Dash mimicked my greek tone, yet more female.

"What is the penalty for such a crime Rainbow Dash?"

Picking up a book she turned a few pages and skimmed down, "Chapter 5 Article 17 states as follows, _'Those who disobey Vague Blaze by refusing to get out of bed, are to be immediately flipped out.'_"

"So it is written… so it shall be!" I shouted, grabbing the edge of the covers and yanking them. Causing Scoots to spin and float into the air. A few seconds later she hit the ground, with her flank in the air and her eyes dizzy. "Oh dear sweet Celestia somepony stop the room!"

* * *

**30 minutes Later…**

* * *

Setting Scoots on my back I take off with Dash at my side. We were going to hang out with everypony… well the guys were going to hang out, and the girls were going to hang out.

I flew closer to Dash and told Scoots to get on her back. Nodding slightly to me she gave me a hug and then jumped over and landed safely on Dash's back. Pressing my lips against Dash's for a moment I pull back, "See ya later you two." I said, flying towards the manly meeting place.

A while later I see Night, Crossback, and Fortune talking together outside the Everfree Forest entrance. Slowing myself down I land next to them, "Hey guys, we all set?"

"Yep. Just a few more things…" Crossback replied, removing his hood and charging his horn. A few seconds later a rope was put around my wings to tie them down. "Now for step 2…" he threw his cloak to the side and cracked his neck.

"What's step 2?" I asked, confused.

"This!" he replied, stomping his hoof, creating a small fissure and a thick cloud of dust.  
The dust lasted for a while, and I was sure that Crossback was somewhere else, probably trying to play a joke on me or something. Then all at once, the dust shot towards me… Covering my eyes I look away… but something didn't feel right… there was some kind of… presence around, I couldn't place my hoof on it… but whatever it was, it felt just like when Slipstream was in my head…

Lowering my hoof and looking around I see… something that looks like Crossback… but his mane and coat were black… and his eyes were blood red. "Remember when you asked why I had wings and a tail? Well here's your answer…" Crossback said, spreading his wings. "This form is called Crossback Disharmic… and… well, that's all I'm able to say at this point… the rest is ancient history." And as soon as he was done talking, he immediately reverted back to his original form. "Any questions?"

"I'm going to ignore this for now… and then get back to you on that Crossback… but all I can say now, is that, your 'Crossback Disharmic' form is pretty cool…" I replied, turning around and getting into position. Crossback just chuckled and joined me, then Night, and finally Fortune… They didn't look surprised, so I guess that I was the only one between us who didn't know.

Angel then came bouncing down a slight ways in front of us and held up a red flag… waving it slightly, he dropped it.

Time seemed to slow down as the red flag was falling… the flag then hit the ground and we all charged off… this was a hoof race from Fluttershy's house to the outskirts of town.

* * *

**AppleJack's POV**

"Where in tarnation is Rainbow? We were supposed ta start a while ago." I said, looking towards Twilight who decided to pass the time with a book.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon AJ." Twilight told me.

"Yes I'm sure that Scootaloo is just keeping them busy is all." Rarity commented.

"I bet they're having loads of fun! Wish I could join them…." Pinkie also commented.

"Yeah yeah ah know that… ah just don't wanna be late is all." I replied, sighing.

Just then, the door burst open and Dash galloped in with Scootaloo on her back. "Sorry we're late everypony… Scoots here just didn't want to get up this morning.."

"Well sleep isn't really my idea of fun… but oh well, whatever." Pinkie commented shrugging.

Scootaloo hopped off Rainbow's back and ran towards Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom, _"Probably ta tell em about her sleepover." _ I thought to myself.

"Well, we should probably get going. They should be ready now, and we should be there to cheer them on." Twilight cut in after closing her book and walking towards us.

"Yeah, you're right Twilight, let's get going." Rainbow said.

"Hey that rhymed!" Pinkie commented, bouncing towards the door.

* * *

**Blaze: Dude that ending sucked!**

**Voltzs: yeah yeah, i just had wayy too much lovey-dovey stuff in my head after today...**

**Blaze: I think I could use some of that...**

**Voltzs: It's horrible, trust me dude...**

**Yeah anyways, soorry about the short chapter... was really hard to write for some reason... i blame the day... I'll have more to put up sometime this week hopefully. **

**Thanks for reading! *Throws down smoke bomb* **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I know that when 2 girls fight you shouldn't really break em up… but what about 2 mares fighting? Like… a hoof to the face can easily break something ya know? Actually I think that this only applies to human girls since they have clothes to rip off, sounds perverted but that's probably the truth lol. So yeah disregard that whole top part… that's just my brain thinking and then finding a conclusion after I've typed everything up... **

**Have you noticed that when writing you say "I'm writing this down." And when you're typing you say "I'm typing this up."… I'm never sitting in a room and leaving my brain to think alone ever again… way too much stuff is going through my head at this point, and it's all realizations, none of which are funny… and all of which make me think for days.**

**LuluCalliope: Thanks, I shall use her in like... part 2! And yay! Sombra! **

**goldenponyboy: I wanted to use him in like an amazing scene but my brain is built for the funnies! not for the awesome! And yes, it was a compliment. And i would've used a better word but i was trying to end that chapter lol.**

**Anyways, welcome to Chapter 20 and I hope you enjoy! Make sure to R&R!**

* * *

"You'll never catch me!" I shouted at anypony who cared to hear, specifically the three behind me.

"Now you'll never catch me!" Fortune taunted me as he got ahead.

"Don't forget about me!" Night shouted, gaining ahead of me and closing in on Fortune.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Crossback shouted at us as he galloped backwards and got ahead of all three of us.

Not wanting to be outshone we all went backwards and began go at full speed. "I just know one of us is going to trip and fall!" Night shouted.

"Don't jinx us!" Fortune shouted back.

"I bet you all 30 bits that Crossback will trip first!" I shouted after getting in front of Fortune and Night.

"I'll join in on that!" Night shouted.

"Likewise!" Fortune shouted back.

"Buck all of you!" Crossback shouted, kicking some dirt and hitting me in the flank, causing me to freak out, "OH CELESTIA WHY?!" I hit the ground and began rolling, taking out Fortune and Night in the process. While Crossback just kept running… and laughing.

We all just sat there… slightly in pain... then Night spoke up, "Does this mean we owe him 90 bits?"

"Not the time dude…" Fortune choked out, slightly coughing.

"Get your hoof out of my spleen!" I choked out.

Pushing Night off me and moving Fortune's hoof off my spleen I stand up and start galloping at full speed, trying to gain on Crossback.

Looking to my left I see Rarity's Boutique with a small red flag on the outside. **"One past, three left…" **

"Yep, not long now!" I cheered, speeding up.

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

"Hurry up Night we can't get left behind by them!" I yelled back at Night who started slowing down.

"Yeah, yeah…" he replied back, his enthusiasm was pretty much gone.

"Dude come on! I heard that the winner is supposed to get some kind of prize!" I said, slowing down to match his speed.

His ear flickered slightly, "Prize?"

"Yeah, Twilight was talking about some kinda Star so I guess she meant a prize!"

His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, "Star?!"

After that Night was running full speed, with me right beside him. It was really hard to keep up with him, I had no idea that he was this fast…

In no time we passed by the first checkpoint and we well on our way to crossing the bridge into town. Up ahead of us was a dust trail, but the closer that we got the more it looked like a pony…

"You guys caught up pretty fast!" Blaze shouted back at us from the front of the dust trail.

"Blame Night!" I replied to him, chuckling.

"That's because Star is here!" Night shouted, speeding up and running right next to Blaze.

Up ahead of us was the bridge, "_and my perfect chance to get in front of these two!" _ I would have to time this just right… Blaze and Night got on the bridge and were just clearing over the hump and getting off. _"Now!"_ I went to the base of the hump and jumped as high I possibly could.

Time slowed down as I cleared over Blaze and Night, who I assumed were now in the process of viewing my awesomeness.

After what seemed like forever, I hit the ground and continued running. To my sides… well, on the sidelines, all the ponies of Ponyville were outside, cheering us on… well right now they were cheering my awesomeness.

"Don't hog all the spotlight!" Blaze shouted at me, quickly closing in. "Now I have no choice but to unleash my 'Secret' Weapon!"

"No flying Blaze!" I yelled at him, if he did fly not only would we all lose… well that's all that would happen, but rules are rules: No flying.

"I'm not talking about my wings!" Blaze shouted at me from my left. Looking over to him I saw something strange… "Why is your Veil on!?"

"It's only partially on! Look at my hooves!"

Obliging I look down and see that his hooves aren't even burning! In fact, the only thing on fire is his mane, tail, and body! Not even the ropes tying down his wings are burning! "How'd you do that?!"

"I'd love to stay and chat… but I've got a race to win and gloat about!" Blaze shouted back, speeding off, leaving only a red and black trail.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

"Second checkpoint down. Not far to go now!" I said to myself. I had slowed down a little, just in case I needed to really charge off… that won't happen though, since I've got a good ten second lead on them.

"Hi Bye!" a red and black streak yelled at me as it zoomed past.

"Wait a sec! That was Blaze! Well two can play at that game my fine fellow…." I said, iI transformed myself back into Crossback Disharmic, and i was increasingly agitated. "This isn't what this form was meant for!" I shouted, charging off after Blaze.

* * *

**Slipstream's POV**

"By the way Slipstream… I've completed my work ahead of schedule." Shadow said, gaining my attention.

"Good… I've gotten bored of playing cards with Buckshot." I replied, dropping the cards on the table and incinerating them.

"Well that means I win this match… What's the score Aurum?" Buckshot asked after turning around to Aurum Flash who had been taking score on a chalk board.

"54 to 1…" Aurum sighed.

"What? Impossibru!"

"And now you know why I said I was **bored** with cards Buckshot…"

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

"I still don't see them Twilight!" I shouted from a cloud above the finish line.

"That's ok Rainbow, you can come back down now!" Twilight yelled back. Nodding I hop off the cloud, do a quick summersault and land on the ground next to her and everypony else.

"They should've only started five minutes ago, so you can't expect them to finish so swiftly." Rarity told me and Twilight.

"I think you've been underestimating Blaze." I replied.

"And Fortune." AJ added.

"And Night." Twilight added as well.

"A-and Crossback…" Fluttershy added.

For a while Rarity looked at all of us then sighed, "I wonder when my colt in shining armor is going to come…"

Pinkie then bounced over and gave Rarity a big hug, "Don't worry about it Rarity! I'm sure that our special somepony is out there waiting for us just like we are for them!"

Laughing a little she said, "Yes… I do suppose you are right."

Just then a black and red streak went by my eyes, then a green streak, then a black streak, then a blue streak. Quickly shifting my gaze forward I see Blaze, Crossback, Fortune, and Night all standing beside each other.

"Guess Star isn't here..." Night said, lowering his head.

"No fair Blaze you used your Veil!" Crossback shouted at Blaze after hoofing him in the ribcage, which didn't phase Blaze at all.

"We had a rule on magic and flying. I saw nothing that said I couldn't use my Veil." Blaze replied, doing an…. Awkward victory dance. "Plus, you used your Crossback Disharmic form."

"Of which shouldn't be used for something like this!" Crossback yelled, reverting back to his normal golden color.

Blaze released his Veil and just laughed, "And the Veil shouldn't be used for something like this either!" and then he continued that awkward victory dance that looked like… I can't even explain it! "Uhm… Fortune why are you glowing?"

Directing my gaze at Fortune I saw that, he was in fact, glowing a greenish color.

"Oh this? I opened up one of my hidden chakra gates." Fortune replied, shrugging.

Blaze stopped mid-dance and got right in Fortune's face with one of the biggest smirks I've ever seen, "Chakra gates? You know how to open your Chakra gates?"

"Uhm… yeah…" Fortune replied, dispelling the green aura and backing up slightly.

"Bushy Brows…" I heard Blaze whisper before he came over to me. "So Dashie!"

"Yes?"

"Do I get some kind of reward for this?"

"Well you get something… but it's not a reward." Somepony shouted.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"**So he's finally here…"**

"Slipstream! Where are you!?" I shouted into the sky.

"Standing literally behind you…" Slipstream said into my ear. Startled I instinctively dive, roll, and face him. "Hello there."

"Why are you here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Oh I'm just here for a picnic. You know ever since I escaped my prison on the sun I've been waiting to have a nice picnic." Slipstream replied, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Playing along I reply, "Well there's a nice spot in the forest, I'm sure nopony will bother you either."

"Oh? Well thank you… I'll be off then." He replied, trotting slowly in the direction of the forest. "Shadow, Buckshot, Aurum… make sure that you're done in time for the picnic." he then spread his wings and took off.

Three ponies then dropped out of the sky in front of us, who I assumed were Shadow, Buckshot, and Aurum. "Fortune, Crossback, and Night… guard the ladies… I'll go and have a picnic with Slipstream…" I told them, chasing after Slipstream.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

"You got it…" I replied, turning to the white Pegasus mare. "Mind if I have this dance?"

"I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood…" she spat.

Blinking a few times I shouted at Blaze, "Dude trade me!"

The white Pegasus, who I assumed was Aurum, jumped in the air and tried to drop-kick me. Quickly sidestepping her I wrap my hoof around her throat and pin her to the ground. "I'd rather not hurt you…"

She then started chuckling, her chuckle turning into a laugh. "Oh you can't hurt me." She replied, moving my hoof and reversing our positions. "You may not want to hurt me, but I want to get this over as quickly as possible." She said, and slammed her head into mine, knocking me out cold.

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

Crossback just lost… not good, "Night quickly take the girls to the library!" I shouted at Night who nodded and teleported them all.

"I'm going to have a walk around town…" the black Pony told the others.

"All right Shadow, guess ill take on this guy." the alicorn replied, looking towards me.

Not wanting to waste any time I drew my blade and aimed for his throat. He dodged me and stood there, waiting for me to attack him again. _"I can't mess around with this guy… if he's half as strong as her, then I'll need to use everything I've got."_ I took in a deep breath and slapped my hoof against my chest, unlocking the first gate. I then slammed my hoof into the ground, creating a few cracks and unlocking the second gate… so far speed and power have been released… "I'll only release the rest if its needed." Sheathing my blade I look at Buckshot and charge off at full speed, letting my left hoof go I hit him directly in the ribcage, sending him flying.

I immediately caught up with him, got on his body, and drove it into the ground. Jumping off I get a short distance away from him, just in case he's still able to move.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I flew as fast as I could and went into the everfree forest, a short ways in all the dense forest cleared and there was a beautiful open field…

Standing in the middle, waiting there patiently for me was Slipstream. "Just to be clear… I didn't come out all this way for a picnic." Slipstream said, grinning slightly.

"Oh? Well that's too bad… But on the bright side, if this drags on long enough… we could always have…" I quickly activated my Veil at it's maximum power. "A Bonfire."

* * *

**Lots of cheezyness in that one...**

**Ok just in case i'm gonna say sorry xD **

**I was working on part 2 for this fic and with that i had to talk with everyone who's going to be in it and get different info from each person... it just took time. **

**But the real reason i'm apoligizing is that I felt this chapter was half-assed compared to the rest... i dunno, maybe i'm just overthinking or something**

**Anywho this chapter is over, the next one... i'm not sure when it'll be up... i'm very horrible with fight scenes...(Thats why i felt this one was half-assed) So you gotta bear with me and review these fights!**

**Oh and Star, sorry you werent in this one, and you possibly won't be in this until part 2... sowwy.**

**Anywho x2, Thanks for reading! I be out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yep Chapter 21 is up early *gasp*. I decided to cut it a little short and just post it, plus this was a great place to end the chapter...**

**Oh and LuluCalliope has introduced me to something magical called Ponysquare.**

**As soon as I made an account, BOOM friend request from Pinkie Pie. I almost died of laughter and shock. Anyways within a few hours of checking out the site I found the amazing Hug button... and I almost spammed the shit out of it! But i held in my excitement and sent a hug to a few people...**

**Anyways lets get back to the fic, if you want you can add me. Meh name is Voltzs... I just love that name xD **

**ANYWHOOO! Here is Chapter 21, hope you enjoy! Make sure to R&R!**

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

**"Kill Them…"**

"I'll only kill them if the need should arise…" I told the screeching voices in my head with a smile.

**"Kill them… now!"**

"Fine… I'll kill a one if it will shut you all up..." Looking around at all the possible candidates I settle on a brown earth pony with a frog as a cutie mark. "Excuse me sir?"

"Uhm, yes? What is it?"

"I need you to do something very important for me, if it's not too much to ask…"

"Uhh, sure thing… what am I doing exactly?"

"Well…" I lifted the flap to my saddlebag and brought out a red orb. "Hold this for a moment."

"Ok…" he slowly stuck out his hoof and I dropped the red orb in it, figuring I may as well kill two birds with one stone… "So… what exactly am I doing with this?" as soon as he asked, the orb fused into his hoof and he started screaming out in pain.

"Orb fuses upon contact in ten seconds flat… may have to lower the activation time." I said, jotting down my notes. All around me ponies were crowding around and whispering, most back away entirely while others couldn't move… possibly out of pure terror.

The screaming stopped, and the pony dropped to the ground, motionless. I heard gasps all around and even more screaming… "Takes 12 seconds for the victim to die… what about the-" The pony's body then explodes, spreading blood everywhere and cloaking my body in it… "Explosion." I finished, chuckling a little.

Screams and hooves fleeing… that's all I could hear after that explosion… I waited a few moments before I got up and finished my notes, "I suppose that this experiment can be classified as a failure…" before I could put up my notepad though, the blood started to slide off my body and gather where it originated from… slowly all the blood took form and created the brown earth pony just like he was before! He looked shocked but instantly recovered and ran away.

"Success! I still have to lower the activation time but for a prototype this is extraordinary!" I shouted with a wide smile. "As soon as this is fully finished I can join back up with-"

"Hey you!" somepony shouted at me from behind. Turning around I see that it was that unicorn, I believe his name was… Night?

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Elements?" I asked.

"Technically I am… I have a barrier there that, when destroyed, will teleport me to it." Night said with a grin on his face. "And, Since you seem the most level-headed out of the four…"

I cut him off, "Oh… you think I'm level-headed? I think you've misunderstood something here… you see, out of the four of us I-"

He cut me off mid-sentence, "Whatever, why are you all here?"

Sighing I say, "Slipstream wants revenge on the ponies who imprisoned him. But since those two are long gone we had to settle for their offspring, the current rulers of Equestria, and what better way to break her than to kill a few of her most trusted 'friends'."

He began walking slowly towards me, "And just what made you think that we'd be so easy to get rid of?"

"You mean besides the fact that one of your friends got knocked out by a single headbutt?" I laughed.

"And did you know that he's already back up and fighting her as we speak?"

I wasn't expecting this… nopony has been able to survive one of her headbutts… Slipstream barely made it out alive himself when they first met…

Just then a black streak passed me from the sky and came crashing down a small ways away, turning around I saw that it was Aurum and… that colt from before! He looked incredibly different, "Amazing… you all may actually be able to win…"

"There is no 'may' we _will_ win." Night said, preparing to attack.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Why don't you just give up!" Slipstream shouted as he tackled me to the ground and starting punching me. Using my wings I pushed him off me and up into the air.

Flipping myself on all fours I shoot into the air like a rocket and drive my head into his gut, making him cough up some blood. He quickly recovered, put his hooves together, and slammed them down on my head, causing me to crash into the ground, breaking a few ribs... I look like a rag-doll right now... "Well… if you don't kill me… I'm sure Fluttershy will… after she sees… how this place looks." I said between breaths.

Slipstream landed on the ground and his flames grew larger and darker, "CAN YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!"

"If we both were serious…" I started, and began getting back up on all fours, "Then Ponyville would just be… a pile of ash."

"Exactly!"

"I just don't see your logic…"

"That's because you aren't very open-minded…"

In the distance I heard something that sounded like crashing. "Well I guess they're having fun."

"And yet I'm here with boring old you…" Slipstream said, sighing.

"Buck you! I'll get a little bit more serious if it'll make you happy."

"Good…" the flames on in his mane calmed down slightly and he got into an attack position.

I hardened my gaze, made myself focus and got ready as well… waiting for my chance to strike… **"Swap places with me dude."**

_"What? Why?"_

**"Because it's cramped in here and I need to stretch my legs…"**

_"Remember what happened last time I let you take over?"_

**"How was I supposed to know his arm didn't bend that way?"**

_"I'm not even going to answer that."_

**"Anyways this is Slipstream! If I kill this guy then you can go help the others!"**

_"…that is true… all right, ill let you take over. Just don't go too crazy."_

"Hey Slipstream! I'm going to let the other Me take over for a while! So while he's out call him Vague." I shout to Slipstream, just so he knows.

"Oh that charming fellow inside your head is coming? This is going to be interesting."

Closing my eyes a moment I see myself walking towards me, before he passes me we Hi-5 each other, finalizing the swap.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

After that crash Aurum was done for. "Been a while since I had that much fun." I got out of my Disharmic form and stepped out of the crater to see that Shadow guy and Night exchanging blows. I looked behind me to make sure that Aurum was still knocked out, and seeing that she still was... I decided to cast a restriction spell on her... just incase she wakes up.

Finished with my spell I took to the sky and flew to the Library to check up on the girls.

Landing in front of the library I run inside and see each of them standing around looking worried. Upon hearing me they all ran to me and sent a barrage of questions at me, holding up my hoof I silence them and tell them what I know. "Fortune and that Buckshot guy are fighting, Aurum is out of the fight, Shadow and Night are fighting, and I'm not sure about Blaze right now but I'm sure he's doing fine as well…"

"Is Night ok?" Twilight asked me after I was finished.

"Don't worry about him Twilight, he's much stronger than you think." I reply.

"What are they here for anyways?" Rainbow stepped up and asked.

"Revenge… From what I understand, Slipstream was imprisoned on the sun by Celestia and Luna's parents. And now he's returned to take his revenge on their children… and if he destroys us, then Celestia and Luna will most likely break…"

"That's horrible!" Fluttershy said, her voice was muffled by her hooves over her mouth. I nodded and said, "I'm going to check on the other battles… will you guys be ok?"

"Yeah, Night left a barrier here so we should be fine." Twilight replied.

Smiling I said, "Good. Hopefully this will all be over soon." I then turned around, walked out the library, shut the door, and flew towards the direction that Blaze and Slipstream went.

As soon as I get into the air I see smoke in the distance, "Blaze… you better not burn down that forest." I then fly full speed towards the column of smoke.

* * *

**End! I swear I can never write these fights as I see them in my head... really makes me want to flip a table or something.**

**Anyways I has nothing to talk about because of video games and have therefore decided to end this weird banter of nothingness.**

**Thanks for reading! Voltzs iz out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Bienvenue! Irashaimasen! (pretty sure one of those is spelled wrong, and it's not the french or japanese one!)**

**How is everypony feeling!? I'm doing terrible! zach threw a fucking water bottle at me and it went on a direct course with my funny bone... I swear it felt like someone was pouring death on my elbow...**

**I got him back though... well after I threw the water bottle, a hammer, and the remote at him...**

**Moral of this story? When life gives you lemons... you make potatoes... On to the review responses!**

**Flutter Night: Yeah you're fighting somepony! Was bound to happen lol.**

**LuluCalliope: I think it's awesome how they made Pinkie the site admin... really keeps the whole, 'Pinkie knows everypony' thing... And how I explain that to my mother? Was a lot of me stuttering and saying things I had no idea what they were, then I just gave up and pointed at my MLP sticker box and she said, "Oh, ok." I was like... that's it? **

**ZeroKnight115: HAY YEAH! Is right! And I think my fight scences are improving, you and everypony else will be the witnesses of this!**

**All right, time for me to stop my talking and let you read, here you go! make sure to R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really need to start letting me out more often, this is fun!" I shouted, punching Slipstream in his face and following it up with a roundhouse kick, sending him spiraling through the forest, going through any trees he came in contact with.

"**Well if there's ever a fight like this then I guess you can take the wheel…"**

"All right!"

"**As long as you don't cause destruction like this anymore… you aren't the one who'll get blamed for all of this."**

Looking around I see… "well there are still some trees…"

"**There's a giant gap of missing trees… Whatever, we'll talk about this later, Slipstream is back."**

Slipstream flew back in a rage, well bigger than the one he was already in. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted and flew at full speed towards me.

Smiling I take the challenge and fly towards him, I'm curious at what'll happen if we both clash like this… could be a nice big fire.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

I finally get to where all the smoke is and I see most of the forest burnt down, "Now you've done it Blaze…" looking around I see two red and black streaks about to collide. My eyes widen and I quickly charge another spell in my horn while shouting, "No No No!"

Both streaks then disappear and I sigh, "Good… I wasn't too lat—" off in the distance I hear an explosion. Turning around I let my jaw drop open and let my eyes stare at what they just did…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOUNTAIN?!"

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

Buckshot charged a spell in his horn, a second later I heard a slow wizzing sound… I didn't know what it was… I quickly looked up and saw a large ice spear falling out the sky… and it's on a direct course with me!

I quickly jumped and rolled and got a good 30 feet away from where the impact point was, a second before it hit the ground it changed course and came flying directly at me again! _"Shit it's a homing ice spike!"_

I quickly started running, hoping that I could outrun it long enough to think of a plan. I glanced behind me and saw that the ice spear still coming my way… and it was gaining fast! _"Wait… is that?... I'll have to take the chance!"_ I decided to make a round trip and go to where Buckshot was standing.

A few seconds later I see him, he has his eyes closed and he's smiling… unmoving… "That proves it!" I shouted and turned around to face the spear. I quickly focused my mind, deciding not to waste any time I unlock my 4th gate, skipping the 3rd… "_Starting to feel more of the effects, but I'll rest later._" And so I power through it.

I look up at the spear and see that its getting close, I quickly charge a weak spell in my horn and shoot the spear. The spear then moved directly out of the way of my magic, smiling I teleport above the spear and drop kick it, knocking the illusion of the ice spear out and knocking Buckshot into the ground.

Landing next to the crater I walk to the edge and see Buckshot just laying there, smiling like before… then he disappeared… looking around I try to find him, "He's… gone…"

* * *

**Buckshot's POV**

"Looks like he finally figured it out… no matter, those Elements will be dead in a short while… then I can also get rid of their…" I started gagging slightly, "Coltfriends…" chuckling I look down and see the library, "Time to have a little fun."

Landing… crashing through the roof I look at each of the Elements… each has their element around their neck, while the purple one has it on her head, "Honestly didn't think I'd get this far… Well now that I'm here I should probably figure out how to **kill** all of you…"

"You won't get the chance!" the element of Loyalty shouts.

"I don't like to fight… but I **will **get my hooves dirty if it means protecting my friends!" the element of generosity said with fire in her eyes.

"M-me too…" the element of kindness peeps.

"Ya'll are in fer a world a hurtin'!" the element of honesty shouts.

"We JUST fixed that roof!" the element of laughter shouted.

"Let's do this girls!" the element of magic shouts.

Shaking my head I watched as they charged their elements and shot a blast of rainbow at me. As soon as it made contact I fell to the ground and started screaming, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" as soon as it left I couldn't move my body… my eyes were wide open and my mouth was slightly open…

All six of them came and towered over me, looking me over, then they all started cheering. "Kidding!" I shouted as I jumped into the air and started dancing.

"B-but that can't be!" the element of magic stuttered.

"There isn't much that can kill me you know?" I chuckled.

"How about my hoof going through your chest?" I heard somepony behind me say before he drove his hoof straight through my chest… splattering blood everywhere…

Turning my head I see it's… a black Pegasus… "w-where did you… c-come from?" I asked, blood then started dripping out my mouth. The Pegasus got a wide grin on his face and removed his hoof from my chest… and I fell to the ground… laughing.

* * *

**Night Sky's POV**

"Now I can go back to Shadow… I bet he's mad that I just left him like that…"

"N-night?" I heard somepony say.

Looking up I see Twilight moving slowly towards me, "W-what happened to you?"

"I decided to get serious… after this bastard!" I put my hoof on Buckshot's head, "Decided to break my bucking barrier!" I slowly increased the pressure, earning more and more laughter from Buckshot… which was really starting to **piss** me off.

I put all my strength onto his skull, crushing it and finally silencing him. This earned some gasps from the other ponies in the room... removing my, now blood-caked hoof I start moving towards the door.

"Please Night stop! This isn't like you!" Twilight shouted and starting running towards me.

I looked back at her as she was getting closer… something inside me told me to stop and tell her that I was completely fine… while something else preferred the new me, and I liked the second feeling better right now.

With a quick chuckle I teleport myself in front of Shadow who now had some strange device in his hooves, "Ahh you're back… in the time you were gone I was able to make this." He held up the strange device, it was golden with coils surrounding it, on the right side there were 3 weird bulb things and a switch. As soon as he flipped the switch electricity started to surge all throughout it. "This, is something I saw in the world that Blaze is from, it's called a Wunderwaffe, isn't it magnificent? You see, this device emits a—"

I cut him off, "don't care."

"Ahh… I see… you prefer a demonstration correct?" he aimed it at me… but before he fired, an explosion went off in the distance. Turning my head I feel my eyes widen, and I hear, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOUNTAIN?!"

* * *

**Buckshot's POV**

"Oh wow, they've killed two of my clones already? They aren't half bad." I whispered to myself. At the moment I was in my new hiding place… there is no way that anypony will find me here!

"Uhm… sir? Why are you under the table?"

"I've been found!" I shouted as I got up from under the table and flew out the roof.

* * *

**POV Swaps like a MOFO in this one! **

**Blaze: what's up with all the short chapters?**

**Voltzs: I felt this was a funny place to end it! You cannot deny that!**

**Oh and Flutter Night I hope you don't hate how I made Night Sky act... kinda seemed appropriate ya know? Idk, if you don't like it just PM me and i'll change it.**

**Zero how do you like how I made your OC talk? If you no likes it ill change it... but i'll probably end up making an OC that talks like that and give him a fanfic... and idea has surfaced!**

**Oh and who saw that ending coming anyways? Slipstream was right... I can't be serious xD had to put that idiotic ending in there!**

**Anyways, I want you to look at this pendant... *Lifts up watch and slowly sways it side to side* why am I getting sleepy? *drop watch and picks up book* this book lied... oh wellz, *throws book and lets it explode***

**Thanks for reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hurray! I finished this Chapter! Well, to be perfectly honest I thought about ending this Story fast so I could move on to the next, but everytime I do my brain says, "Dude you should totally put this in there." and after that I'm too far in to go back _;**

**Flutter Night: Well I'm glad you like how I use him, cause you giving me your OC's dark side is what made me think of having that race to show off all of our powers!... and it gave me time to think xD.**

**Guest: I have done no such thing! Aurum is ZeroKnight115's OC, I have no idea how he got her name... but It is awesome is it not? Too late I already answered that for you!**

**Ok, I am not going to promise that all Chapters in the future will be this long, it's much easier on me to write the short Chapters... but I'mn thinking that the last Chapter will be pretty long.**

**Anywhoo make sure to R&R and enjoy!**

**_I only own my OC._  
**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Me and Slipstream have been sprawled out on the ground like this for a while… surrounded by the black and red flames that him and Vague created with that collision… I haven't heard Slipstream say anything… so I guess he died. "…Why would you… swap places with me… like that? This hurts way too much…" I choked out, coughing up some blood afterwards.

Silence… "Since when have you ever been quiet?"

More silence… He's never been quiet for this long before… I closed my eyes for a moment and let myself rest, "Guess he went to sleep or something.."

After a short while I heard Slipstream cough, "W-why can't I…. move?"

"Because your body is at it's limit…" Chuckling a little I wince at the pain it brings, "And so is mine…"

Slipstream laughed for a while, then coughed heavily. "Guess I underestimated Vague…"

"Just now figuring that out are ya?"

"No matter… I'm sure that any of my… comrades, will be able to continue."

"And my friends will end up stopping them."

He chuckled softly, "Is that… so?" I heard one final breath… then nothing.

"Yeah it is…" I said with a grin. It was getting really hard to breathe… "Hope that this isn't really the end…" I started to have flashbacks,"Guess this really is the end… if I'm having flashbacks." I chuckle. Then I see Dash laying next to me in the hospital, and she's crying… "Dashie… don't worry, I won't leave you…" I started to lift myself up, but fell back down. Ignoring the pain I try a different approach and flip over on my belly, splashing in my own blood… I lift myself up and slowly get into a standing position. steadying myself I look ahead, "Great… now my vision's getting blurry…"

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

"**Stop messing around and kill him!"**

"N-no!" I shouted and shot up into the air, calming myself before I lose control… again.

"Why are you running!" Night shouted, bearing his fangs at me.

I chuckled a little and said, "I'm not running… I'm flying." If there was to be any hope of joining back up with them… I had to control myself and not kill anypony else… "I just have to hold out until Slipstream is dead…" I whispered to myself. Looking back down at Night I see he's getting impatient. I was running out of time… just then a green streak stopped next to Night. As I looked closer, I saw that it was Fortune.

"Glad you could join me Fortune… by the way, I dealt with that Buckshot guy already." Night said, his gaze never leaving from mine.

"Really? Well thanks, he kinda got away from me during our fight." Fortune replied with a smile.

"Anyways, don't interfere, I wanna **kill** him myself."

"Ok… just don't get too crazy, it was hard enough getting you out of this form the first time."

"Yeah yeah…"

The voices in my head began getting impatient. "**Kill them! Why bother telling them the truth?! Death is the only thing th-"**

"Shut up!" I shouted, cutting off the voices and confusing the ponies below me. Ignoring their stares I look off towards the mountain that was destroyed, and for a split second… I felt something… like a flame had gone out. Smiling I sigh softly, "About time you died…" I then look back at Night and Fortune, "Guys… listen, I'm not your enemy."

"Not our enemy? You and Slipstream are working together, you're trying to kill us and the Princesses… so tell me again how you aren't our enemy." Night spat.

"I won't be able to tell you I suppose, so I'll just have to show you." I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out the memory device. I hold it in my hooves for a while before descending and placing it on the ground.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I watched as Shadow pulled out some strange U shaped orange box that had a gold rim and 3 weird bulbs, just like that other thing.

He slowly started to descend and placed it on the ground. I wanted to gallop over to him, crush that thing, and put my hoof through his chest, but something inside me told me to **stay still and watch**…

Shadow did… something, and it came to life, emitting a long pink beam that shot into the sky.

Craning my neck I watch it go, a few seconds later it explodes and covers all of Ponyville in a pink dome of some kind…

Something was happening… my mind was racing, showing me images of… my memories? _"But… these can't be my memories! There's Shadow and Aurum walking and talking with everypony… like we were friends… and there it is again!" _Only this time we were all at the party, a few minutes before Gieremund came crashing through the ceiling… _"Are… are Shadow and Aurum…"_

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

The beam spread out all over Ponyville… but I'm not sure if it's had any effect. I then start to have flashbacks of all of us hanging out together… _"I guess it did work…"_

Night and Fortune looked at me and stared for a while before saying, "Shadow?"

Grinning I reply, "Glad you remember."

Night's body then started to glow a bright white, and when it diminished Night stood there smiling… the **real** Night… his coat was back to it's original white color while his mane and tail were back to their black and blue color. Slowly, a white line started to appear in his mane and tail, "Glad to have you back Night."

"I could say the same thing to you!" he laughed.

"Why… and how did we even forget about you dude?" Fortune said.

Smiling I opened my saddlebag and pulled out a silver pen with a red button at the tip. I then proceeded to put on some sunglasses, "Ok…. Now I remember!" Fortune shouted.

I take off the sunglasses and put them, and the pen, in my saddlebag and close it.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"So… Shadow and Aurum… were actually our friends? Then why were they…" I didn't have time for this… I don't even know how much time I have left…

"Blaze!" I hear a familiar voice shout, looking up I see Crossback flying towards me. _"Good… now I can stop walking…" _I felt my legs start to give out and I fall to the ground, deciding it was safe… to rest.

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly I look around… "How'd I… get in Twilight's house?" I whispered to myself and slowly sat up. I pulled the blanket off of me and smiled… My body was bandaged, "I probably look like a lazy Mummy right about now." I joked, and got out of the bed.

Walking towards the mirror I take a look at myself. My whole body was literally wrapped in bandages. Taking in a deep breath I activate my veil temporarily, incinerating the bandages. I watch the ashes fall to the ground before I look at myself again. "I… what…. How…?"

My coat had reverted back to its original dark brown color, my mane and tail were also back to their original red and gold color… "I guess… when Slipstream died… he took his power with him. But how was I able to use it just then...?" I focused on the Veil again, and activated it at it's maximum strength, burning a hole through the floor. I quickly 'turn off' the Veil and climb out of the hole, "Oh geez! How am I gonna explain this to Twilight?!" I started pacing back and forth, thinking of how to fix this…

That's when I spotted the rug in front of the door. I galloped over, picked up the corner in my mouth, and slid it over the hole. "She'll never know…" I then walk out the room and down the stairs, going into the main room where everypony was waiting, including Shadow and Aurum…

"Hey guys." I said with my trademark smile.

They all looked up and before they could do anything, Dash tackled and pinned me to the floor with tears in her eyes, screaming at me. "Blaze! Why do you always do this?! I was so worried! You always tell me not to worry and look what happ-" I sat up and cut her off with a kiss… I was so happy to see her, even if she was mad at me.

Drawing back I wipe the tears from her face and say, "…I love you Dashie… and I would never do anything like this on purpose…" I could see another tear start to fall in her eyes so I whisper, "now stop crying, Equestria's number 1 flyer can't be seen like this very often ya know?"

A smile slowly forms on her face and she lays her head on my chest. "So Blaze…" Crossback begins, Dash moves and lets me get up, "why is your…. Well, everything back to normal?"

"Well, I think when Slipstream died… I just simply lost that form." I stated, unsure. "but I can still do this." I said, holding up my hoof and igniting it in black and red flames.

Crossback put a hoof to his chin, thinking about why this would happen. "Guys, I hate to be that 'girl' here…" Aurum began, "But Buckshot is still on the loose."

"He is?" I asked, looking at everypony in the room.

"Yeah, he used a lot of… clones, so we're not sure where he is at the moment." Fortune sighed.

"Do you think the princesses know where he is?" I asked, hopeful.

"There is a chance that they do know… think we should ask them?" Night spoke up.

"Nah…" _"Celestia wouldn't tell us anyways..."_ I walked over to Aurum and Shadow, sat in front of them, and crossed my hooves. "I want to ask you both something… since I'm sure that right now I'm the only one who doesn't know… correct?"

"Yes… while you were asleep we told everypony about why I erased their memories… but I'll just give you the short version to save time." Shadow explained.

He had actually been told by Celestia to keep an eye out for Slipstream, but so his cover wouldn't be blown, everypony, including the princesses, had to have any memories of him erased. Aurum, on the other hoof, had to have her memories of everypony, except Shadow, erased. And surprisingly, Shadow had managed to give Buckshot, Aurum, and Slipstream memories of all of them together.

After he was finished explaining I just simply nodded my head, got up, and trotted a short ways away. Turning my head back to Shadow and Aurum I say, "Well, it's great to have you both back… Now how about we get rid of Buckshot so we can all go have some fun?"

Crossback smiled and stuck out his hoof. Nodding, Night and Fortune moved to him and put their hooves next to Crossback's. One by one, everypony went over and put their hoof all around Crossback's. Finally I moved over to him and stuck mine in. Turning my head I look at Shadow and Aurum and smile, "Hurry up and get over here you two! Crossback won't let us go until we do!"

Shadow laughs and joins us, all that's left is Aurum… thinking back she was always the one who acted like an even more stubborn Rainbow Dash. "Come on Aurum! It's either this or we sing a song, and I **know** how much you 'love' to do that." I teased her.

At the mention of singing Pinkie took in a deep breath, before she could let out a single note, however, Aurum had already put her hoof next to mine. Nodding I shout, "All right guys and gals!" I pause for a second to think, "Crossback? Why exactly are we doing this?"

"To be honest…" Crossback began chuckling, "I didn't think I'd get this far…" Everypony looked at him with a look that said, "Seriously?"

"Well then…" I put my hoof down and looked up at the hole in the ceiling, "How about we just skip this part and get going."

"Agreed." Everypony said in unison.

"Night, Fortune, and Twilight, you use your magic to find out where Buckshot is hiding. Crossback, Shadow, and Aurum, search the skies for him. I'll stay here to protect the girls. If you find him, do not, I repeat, do **not** fight him. Do something to mark your position and we'll be there shortly." I said, pointing at each of them.

"What about me?" a feminine voice rang out. Looking towards the direction of the voice I see the element of Dreams, Lucinda floating down from the hole in the ceiling. "Well… since you're here, you get to stay with me and the girls. And, if we fail to protect you all, then you can use your elements to seal away Buckshot."

"Wait, who is this?" Crossback asked, pointing at Lucinda.

"She's the Element of Dreams, Lucinda." I said, smiling.

Crossback, Night, Fortune, Shadow, and Aurum gasped. Pinkie then gasped louder than any of them, "Pinkie why did you gasp?" I asked the obvious question.

"What? Everypony was doing it." she shrugged.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I remembered that this is Pinkie… and decided to shut up. "Ok, then… Get going everypony."

"Blaze, if I come back and Fluttershy is hurt…" Crossback began.

"Same goes for AJ." Fortune said with a grin.

I put my hoof to my head in a salute and said, "I shall protect these fair ladies with my life!"

"Good." Night, Fortune, and Crossback all said at more or less the same time. After that little 'friendly' exchange of words each of them went their respective ways, which left me, Spike, Pinkie, AJ, Lucinda, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Dash here…

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

This was harder than I would've thought… I had no idea where to search first, I just assumed that he'd leave a huge trail for us to follow…

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I had this." Shadow said and pulled out a small black rectangular thingamajig from his bag, we all stopped to see what eactly he was going to do with it.

"What exactly does that do?"

"Find Buckshot. The **real** Buckshot. You see, while he was asleep in Slipstream's house, I put a tracking bug in his ear, and there is no way that he can duplicate this." he said proudly and turned it on. It made a low humming sound and the radar began to work. he payed close attention to any dot or marker that showed up.

_Beep….. Beep._ "Ahhh just as I thought…" Shadow said with a smirk.

* * *

**This ending leaves a lot to be answered right? Don't answer that and don't think about it!**

**In my mind I thought, _"Well since Lucinda is one of the elements it would make sense for them to not work without her." _and that is why I have included her in this one! **

**Also, since Blaze is kinda stranded with 7 girls in the library, I sorta kinda want something funny to happen... so if you want something to happen just PM me, if not I'll just move along. Why am I not thinking this for myself? Because.**

** And for those of you who want to know.. yes, that was the memory eraser thing from Men in Black.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo! Here is Chapter 24... Uhm. Not sure what else to say... Oh! I decided to do a few things, the first is start on the second Chapter for part 2, and the other is to make a MLP and DBZ crossover... Well, the crossover is still a thought in process since I'd have to find out a way to start it, then find out where in DBZ or Dragon ball, I would begin the fic... Anyways, If I decide to follow through with it then i'll say something.**

**Flutter Night: I got all my bloodlust/angry out when I used him :D so thanks!**

**ZeroKnight115: Thanks, but what you're thinking will happen I already threw out the window :P **

**goldenponyboy: Thanks for reminding me!**

**LuluCallipoe: I'd rather not constantly think about Oc's being in different dimensions... I mean, yeah it's cool and all, but it hurts mah brains. **

**LightningCloud245: Thanks for the idea, had to change it a little because of what I did in the last Chapter, but overall it's the same idea.**

**InkWeaver22: I can tell you can't wait to see your OC and Pinkie trolling other ponies xD **

**Well, here it is! Chapter 24! R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

This… this is awkward… I've never sat in a single room with these girls before… well separate, yes, but not AT THE SAME TIME!

"Blaze are you ok? You look nervous." Fluttershy asked, I SWEAR she's mocking me… no, she's way too nice for that… Wait, did she just giggle? SHIT IS GOING ON!

"Why yes dear Fluttershy, I am doing well." I said in my best sarcastic tone, which only Dash seemed to catch. "So girls, how about we do something to pass the time?"

"I have an idea!" Pinkie shouted, and raised her hand.

"Yes Pinkie?" I asked, curious yet scared at what she had planned.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She shouted again, literally bouncing off the walls.

"Well we need something to—" before I could finish Pinkie set down a bottle in the middle of the floor and spun it. After spinning for a while it slowed down and landed on Lucinda. Pinkie got really close and said, "Truth or dare Luci!?"

Lucinda thought for a moment before replying, "Truth."

Pinkie put her hoof up to her chin and thought for a moment, "Hmmm… oh! Is it true that you've been thinking about going into Blaze's dreams?!"

Lucinda looked shocked for a moment before replying, "Yes… but how did you know that Pinkie? I've only thought about it."

"I read Chapter 18 silly filly."

Before anypony could respond I shouted, "THE BOTTLE HAS BEEN RE-SPUN!" causing everypony to shake their heads and return to the game.

"_Man that was a horrible place to break the 4__th__ wall Pinkie." _the bottle went around for a while before finally stopping on AJ. "well then AJ… truth or dare?!"

"Dare!" she responded immediately. _"Bad idea."_

"I dare you to eat one of Twilight's books." I shouted.

"What? Now why the hay would ah do that?" AJ asked.

"Because it's a dare." I smiled and flew over to the shelves and started scanning them. "Hmmm…" I hummed out while searching.

"How about this one Blaze?" Spike said, tossing a book at me. I turned around to see what it was and got hit in the face with the book… I didn't want to move it off my face so I just let it sit there… hoping it would eventually slide off…

Still waiting… "And now I'm done waiting!" I shouted, my voice muffled by the book. And all the ponies in the room laughing at me didn't help. I quickly set my face on fire, torching the book and getting some of ashes in my eye.

I flew around screaming, "FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!"

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked, and leaned in to see what was on the machine. Before I could see he quickly shut it off and hid it from me and Aurum.

"One moment please." Shadow said, putting the device up and pulling out... a red orb? "Aurum dear… could you hold this for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Aurum replied and stuck out her hoof. Shadow then dropped the orb in her hand and waited.

"What is this anyways Shadow?" Aurum asked, puzzled. The orb then melted in her hoof and she started falling to the ground, screaming in agony. The whole time Shadow had this look on his face… it was actually… kind of scary… I quickly snapped out of it and yelled at him, "Shadow?! What the buck was that?!"

"New invention. Doing a re-test." He replied flatly.

"On your marefriend?! Are you insane?! Do you even see how much pain she's in?" I yelled at him.

"Oh **she's** not in pain." He pointed his hoof and I followed with my eyes, "You see? **She's** perfectly fine now."

I turned back to him to yell at him again, to tell him that she was dead, but for some reason he was hiding behind an umbrella…

I quickly ignored it and flew down to help her. The closer I got to her, the more I knew that she was dead… but I had to make sure.

I landed next to her and checked her pulse… "Nothing…" I quickly turned back to Shadow, pure rage in my eyes. Before I could say anything though, something behind me exploded and I was thrown a short ways away. I quickly got up and saw… Blood… a lot of blood, and it was everywhere. "SHADOW!" I shouted.

Shadow landed beside me and dropped the umbrella, a wide smirk on his face. "You want to ask why I killed Aurum right?"

"I'd much rather just give you the same fate that you gave her!"

"That wasn't Aurum. That was Buckshot." Another smirk crossed his face.

"You'd better be sure…" I said, still skeptical…

"Oh I am, you see when I looked on my device it showed Buckshot's Position as being right across from me… exactly where Aurum was flying."

So that's why he put away that thing… "But what if he was below us?"

"Then make sure you write my Will when Aurum is back." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" As soon as I asked, all the blood around us, and even on my coat, all started to slide to where the explosion originated. Slowly, it morphed back into Aurum's shape… then, each of her features were added, along with color and texture. I was… flabbergasted!

She slowly opened her eyes, then looked our way, and before either of us had time to react she lunged and hit Shadow in the jaw, sending him spiraling face-first into the side of a house. "What the buck Shadow?" she shouted.

He slowly lifted himself off the wall and said, "Y-yep… that wasn't Buckshot." And fell to the ground. "Ow.."

"Of Course I'm not Buckshot you dolt! What gave you that stupid idea?!"

"Well…" I began, getting her attention, "His machine showed him that Buckshot was either below you… or he **was** you."

"So you decided to just assume that I was Buckshot?!" she shouted at Shadow, who was now starting to get up.

"I'm… not gonna answer that… for fear of your response." He said, chuckling as he made his way towards us.

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

"So how exactly do we find out where he's hiding? We can't exactly follow any trails…" I asked.

"Well we could always ask around to see if anypony's seen him." Twilight commented after thinking for a while. "It's our best bet since none of our spells can track him."

"I guess you're right, let's start asking." Night said.

I looked around, searching for anypony to ask, but the whole place was deserted… I don't blame them for staying inside… this place looks like a battlefield. "Hey guys… before we start asking, let's fix this town up a little."

"Alright… but how do we do that?" Night asked.

"Well I do know of a spell that could restore the town to how it previously was… but I'd need both of you to help." Twilight answered.

"All right, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I said, listening closely.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Ok… no more Truth or dare… this is just getting ridiculous." I said, thoroughly done with all the things that Pinkie made us do… and what she and Lucinda did to me…

* * *

Ok so Pinkie LITERALLY hit me with a stuffed Gummy toy, and I SWEAR it was filled with lead... I don't even know what happened after that because I was unconscious due to that BUCKING GUMMY TOY!

Anywho… I was just leisurely drifting in my dreamworld when Poof! Lucinda is in my face… laughing and throwing books at me… WHO EVEN DOES THAT?!

Then when I woke up, everypony was around me, laughing their flanks off. I was about to ask why they were all laughing, but then I see that Pinkie has a marker in her hoof… let's just say that there are now two places where a rug had to be placed inconspicuously.

* * *

"You're no fun…" Pinkie said with a sad face.

"Too bad. Now we're all going to sit here and wait for one of two things to happen… Either we get a signal from the others. Or Buckshot comes crashing through the roof again…"

"But that's boring." Pinkie whined.

"Don't care." I stated flatly.

"Come on Blaze, don't be such a sour apple, it was only a prank." Dash said, slapping me on the back.

"Oh? Well, it's only fair that I get to play a prank on each of you right?"

"Yeah, we all love a good prank." She smiled.

I felt a grin spread over my face as I said, "Well then…" I got up and whispered something into Dash's ear. She looked at me with an evil grin and nodded, I then turned to everypony "Well this is going to be either very funny, very disastrous... or both."

That made each of them swallow and back up slowly. But before they could get away I took in a deep breath, and used what I like to call… Dragon Breath.

* * *

**Done! And I can tell from how I worded that ending you all are thinking, "Dude! What the buck?!"**

**And to that Blaze responds with, "No comment."**

**So thanks for reading! That is the end of part 1 in this story, and i'll be posting part 2... kidding! That's only the end of this Chapter!**

**Again Thanks for reading and I'll try and post up Chapter 25 on Sunday :P oh and before I go... everypony say Happy Birthday to ZeroKnight115! I'm not sure how old he's going to be, but Happy Birthday dude!**

**All righty, see you all later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah Ha! Chapter 25 has been posted a day early! I guess that's what happens when I wake up and begin typing.**

**Again I am going to say that I am horrible at fight scenes, and even more so at chase scenes... and it looks like there are going to be one or two more chapters of part 1 before I post up part 2... Surprisingly this fic has over 100 REVIEWS! **

**Thank you all for Reviewing and... viewing my fic! And I hope you all continue to do so! *Bows humbly***

**Mintmaddog: You have no idea how much I laughed when I read this review xD So glad the half-assed troll was good :P**

**LightningCloud245: If Spike is offended I shall use him as a pin cushion, just like Rarity did... *evil laugh***

**ZeroKnight115: Thanks, I actually had fun writing that part. And I hope your B-day was fun!**

**LuluCalliope: Thank you Thank you... and I'm glad that this can make you smile, cause I sure do when I type it :3**

**All right! As usual guys, R&R and make sure you Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN MLP: FiM, I ONLY OWN MY OC**_

* * *

Ok I know what some of you are thinking… "Blaze! How could you do that to them?! It was a harmless prank and yo-"

Silence yourselves!

I would never burn them… I love them… they're… my family….

Now, when I said 'Dragon's Breath' I meant literally that. Very very funky, and smelly Dragon's Breath. And even though you think that this isn't really anything bad... Have you ever smelt Dragon's Breath before? It's horrible!

It smells like a kangaroo fart wrapped up in elephant crap and shipped in a crate of beetle dung… well I'm just improvising here since I myself can't smell it. But according to Dash and Scoots, it's really really bad.

Anyways, let's continue on with the chapter shall we?

* * *

"OH MY CELESTIA! SUCH A FOUL STENCH! GET IT AWAY!" Rarity shouted, flailing her hooves at my Dragon's Breath… even though you can't see it.

"I… I've smelled worse.." AJ said while holding her breath and turning red.

Fluttershy, Lucinda, and Pinkie had already passed out from my Dragon's Breath, and it looks like Rarity is next to go…

And there she goes, out like a light.

Looking to my side I see that Dash has on a gas mask… honestly I thought that Pinkie would be the one wearing that, but oh well. "I don't get it… why can't I smell it?" Spike said, puzzled.

"I suppose that Dragons can't smell it… so it looks like you win." I said with a grin.

"All right!" Spike shouted, jumping in the air. "Wait… what exactly do I win?"

"Well, because you didn't pass out like the rest you get _**payback**_." I said while walking towards the bookshelf and searching for… payback.

"When you say payback…" Spike swallowed and backed up a little. "You don't mean.."

Before he could finish I chucked a book and it hit him, cover first, right in the face. Only difference would be that it instantly slid off his face, "What the buck? Does my face have like an adhesive on it or something?"

Spike still fell to the ground… unconscious… so I guess that I'm all right with this. "Oh hey, I forgot that AJ was still standing… ok nevermind she just passed out… Well then I suppose it's time for step two…."

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After a long discussion with Aurum, I was let off the hook… so we decided to go back to the place that I saw Buckshot's marker on my tracker. "Why exactly would he be in a club?" Crossback asked.

"Don't know and don't care, long as we know where he is." Aurum said with a grin.

"Well I'm going to tell the others that he's here." Crossback said and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Night's POV**

Even with the three of us combined we couldn't pull off the spell… so we decided to just keep asking around.

"That was the fifth pony that hasn't seen anything…" I said with a heavy sigh.

"I thought that was the 8th…" Fortune said, scratching his head.

"No no it was the 6th." Twilight said, shaking her head.

"Whatever! Let's just keep asking and hopefully we'll find something." I shouted.

"**Hey guys! Can you hear me?"** Crossback's voice shouted in my head.

"Yeah, but where are you?" Fortune asked the air.

"**I'm speaking directly into your minds. Now listen, I think we've found out where Buckshot is. Come to DJ PON-3's club."**

"Sweet, we're on our way." I said and nodded to the others, taking off towards the club.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I put the cap back on the marker and sighed, "Do I have to go already? Lucinda's the only one left without any doodles on her face!"

"Blaze you sure are consistent. I mean, most of them have the same mustache and you didn't even put anything dirty on their faces…" Dash said with a sigh.

I looked back at my handiwork… reminds me of when Jigglypuff would keep Singing and then get mad and doodle on people's faces. "Well I drew a few squigglies on Spike's face since I knew that he would love to have a mustache." Dropping the marker I walk towards the door and open it, "I want you to draw something on Lucinda's face Dash. This is your mission while we deal with Buckshot." Looking back I see Dash giving me a salute, so with a quick nod I fly out the library and towards Vinyl's club.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

"Well, they should be here soon."

"All right, so since they're on the way can we go in and rough him up a bit?" Aurum said, I could tell she was getting a little bored.

"You wouldn't start without me would you?" Blaze said as he landed beside me.

"Well Aurum was thinking about it." Shadow replied.

"So we all ready then?" Night said as he Fortune and Twilight trotted up behind us.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Blaze asked, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Uhh yeah sure, go in those bushes." Fortune said and pointed at the bushes across from us.

"Nevermind, I just went."

…. So I quickly kicked the door off it's hinges and ran inside. Everypony that was dancing gave us a crazy look and just resumed dancing.

"So where exactly is Buckshot at?" I said and looked towards Shadow who pulled out his device.

"Hmm I believe he is right over.." Before Shadow could continue, somepony in the club shot up into the air and crashed through the roof.

"After him! We have to get him out of Ponyville so we can fight without restraint!" Blaze shouted and flew up into the roof, creating another hole beside the original.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Buckshot was flying fast, at the moment it was all I could do to stay this close to him. I quickly charged all of my power and activated my veil at it's full power all over my body and began gaining on him.

Buckshot looked back for a moment and tried to speed up, but it was too late, I was already too close. I pumped my wings harder and harder and finally got beside him. Getting as close as I could I latched onto him and… incinerated him.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

"They all took off before I could finish…" I mumbled to myself as I made my way through the club and to a booth, "I was going to say that he was right here."

Buckshot looked up at me with a grin, "Well well well, if it isn't the traitor… to what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh you know exactly why I'm here…" I could feel my mouth form into a wide grin, "But just in case you had forgotten, let me give you a reminder!" I reached into my bag, pulled out my Wunderwaffe and took no time in lifting myself off the ground and shooting him dead in the chest.

The strobes in the club and the electricity circulating though his body looked almost identical, so nopony even noticed… that is, until his body burst and sent his limbs and insides flying everywhere… some of the blood even got on the Wunderwaffe, and even worse, got on some of the ponies in the club.

It didn't take long for them to start panicking and for the place to clear out… "I suppose not everypony **loves** to see this sort of thing like me…"

"**I'm glad that it's over… I was growing bored of running…"** I could hear Buckshot's voice inside my head…

"Oh don't tell me you're in there now?!"

"**Guess I am… Oh hey there are a lot of ponies in here! Hey there guys!"**

"**Hey! HI! What's up! Welcome!" **they all shouted at him.

"NOOOOO!"

**5 Minutes Later**

We were all sitting in the Library, Blaze told us that the girls and Spike were all asleep so Fortune and Crossback decided to let them all sleep for now. Blaze and Rainbow were sitting with their wings wrapped around each other, as were myself and Aurum, while Twilight and Night were sitting side by side.

"So let me get this straight… the Buckshot I killed was another fake?" Blaze said with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"And," Crossback spoke up, "Buckshot is now in your head?"

"**Yep." **Buckshot said in my head.

"Sadly…" I confirmed again, and sighed.

"Well… Twi, you got all of that?" Night said and looked at Twilight.

"Yep, and as soon as Spike wakes up we can send this to the princesses." Twilight said and levitated her quill and the letter onto the table.

"So… what do we do now?" Blaze asked, looking around at each of us.

"Let's fix up the town. Me, Twilight, and Night tried to before but we couldn't pull off the spell… so I think if we get all of the unicorns to help, we should be able to pull off the spell."

"Why not just ask Celestia and Luna to help?" Blaze commented.

"I'm sure that they're busy… besides, I wouldn't want to trouble them with this if we can handle it." Twilight said.

"Well then, how about me and Dash go and wake them all up?" Blaze offered and stood up with Rainbow.

"Sure… I'll go with you, I want to be there when 'Shy wakes up." Crossback said and stood up.

"Same here, I want to be the one to wake up AJ, she can be pretty rowdy in the morning." Fortune said and got up to go with them.

Now it was just me, Aurum, Night, and Twilight sitting here. I opened my mouth to say something but I heard two shouts, "Blaze I'm going to kill you!" Crossback shouted.

"Not if I kill him first!" Fortune shouted.

"You two don't like Moustaches?!" Blaze laughed as he passed by us and flew out the door with Crossback and Fortune right behind him.

I didn't really know what happened, but when I turned around and saw everypony… I knew what he did, I thought I was going to die of laughter.

Each of them looked at each other and then started to get mad, and at the same time they all shouted, "Blaze!"

* * *

**End! When I was writing that part with the doodles, I literally had a flashback to when I saw Jigglypuff drawing on Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pickachu's face... and that's why I put it in there, gives a better visual don't ya think?**

**Now Buckshot is 'Dead' and he's inside Shadow's head... how do you like that Zero? I thought that it would fit since Buckshot has a pretty strong... Bloodlust.**

**Anyways I have no idea when the next Chapter will be up... just found out that I has a English paper to do... and while I have time to loo up all the crap for it I want to try and knock that out the window... And it's one of those "You're a Junior so you need to do a 7-10 page paper and have 50 Note Cards."... I will not survive this everypony.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well hello there! Wondering why I'm posting my fic still when I have a paper to be writing? Well, I was completely wrong when I said I wouldn't survive that paper... It is beyond easy to write... sentences flock to me like cheese to my jokes. So yeah, I'll be able to easily push through that and continue writing the fic. So... Yay**.

**Flutter Night: It's not over yet. :P**

**LuluCalliope: Uhm... well... heh, no comment. And yes, Pegasisters can Brohoof... I think? Oh, and thanks for the support.**

**goldenponyboy: Nobody could resist not laughing. And thanks for the support :P**

**ZeroKnight115: Thanks, x2**

**Ok then, here is Chapter 26 R&R, and enjoy~**

* * *

It had been a month since we finally killed Buckshot… well not technically killed since he's in Shadow's mind… I still have no idea what happened to **my **other self… He hasn't spoken all this time though, nor have I seen him while I dream… strangest thing is, I can't even materialize him anymore, it's like he's been wiped from 'existence' or something.

No matter, I am going to miss talking with him, but it won't be that much of a change since I still talk to myself… I just feel even crazier now than ever before… Moving on.

Two weeks ago I took Dash and Scoots to a Wonderbolts show, we needed something to enjoy after all the craziness… and I think my ear has finally recovered from the screaming.

After the show Spitfire saw Dash and called her, me, and Scoots over to chat with them. And I may not have had a total Fanboy moment while I was watching them perform… (mostly because I contained myself) but as soon as I was face to face with them… I fainted.

Woke up 10 seconds later and screamed, "YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" little did I know, Scoots completely mimicked me… it was the most amazingest thing that could have ever happened.

Anywho, after talking with the Wonderbolts for a while we said our goodbyes and made our way back home…

A while later we got back home and decided to just call it a night.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Earlier~ **

**Shadow's POV**

"Ok. So with these formulas you gave me I should be able to replicate that spell correct?" I asked Buckshot who was still in my head… but he's a lot more responsive now.

"**Yep! And actually, this was the spell that Slipstream had no idea I could perform. Even with his knowledge of most of the grimoires that I hold."**Buckshot confirmed.

"Well then this should be quite an interesting invention…"

* * *

**~DreamWorld, Present~**

Me and Dash were sitting on a cloud, high in the sky. Looking over the edge, I couldn't even see the ground… mostly because it was covered by a thick layer of clouds, but whatever. "So let me get this straight…" I turned back to Dash, "You want me to jump off… and try to do a Sonic Rainboom?"

Dash nodded furiously, "Yes! Now stop being such a baby and jump!"

Looking over the edge again I sigh, "If I die, I'm sooo going to haunt you." And jumped off.

The descent was brutal, the wind whipped at my face and mane, sending them backwards…. The whole time during this descent I did what Dash said, continuously fly at a downward arched angle and don't stop flapping my wings until I actually do the Rainboom.

After a while I could just barely see something beginning to form… it looked like an arc of air. But, from the episodes I knew that to successfully create a Sonic Rainboom I had to break through this.

Pumping my wings harder and harder the arc widened and darkened. I pass through a layer of clouds and I think I'm getting close to the ground. Pumping my wings with everything I have I pass through the arc… and hear a loud boom as my body zooms forward, inches before I hit the ground I redirect myself and get sent soaring through the air. This speed was amazing! I had never felt anything like it before, nor did I want it to stop!

I look behind myself at the trail I created… instead of a Rainbow trail however, I see that it's a red and gold trail… "Interesting, I wonder…" I smiled, focused, and activated my Veil at it's max. I then look back at the trail… Red, a darker shade of red, gold, and black… "Awesome!"

* * *

**~Equestria~**

I slowly open my eyes and smile at what I just did… even if it was in a dream. I then look over at Scoots who's staring at me… dead in the eyes. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor for no particular reason… except almost having a heart attack. But not the good kind, if there is one.

"Scoots… why?!" I gasped, putting a hoof over my heart to stop it from jumping out my chest.

"Rainbow Dash told me to." She giggled, "she said it would be funny."

As soon as Scoots was finished, the accused stuck her head over the edge of the bed, stifling a laugh, "H-heyo!" she then burst out in a full on laugh.

**15 minutes later**

After almost dying, taking a shower, and eating some breakfast I open the door, close it behind me and fly towards Shadow's house, which was actually a few houses down from the library.

I get there in no time and walk in, like he told me to. "Uhhh hello? You here Shadow?"

"Ah yeah, just a moment!" Shadow calls up from what I assumed was the basement. "Actually, could you just come down here? It'd be much easier and quicker that way!"

"All right." I mumbled, made my way to the basement door and opened it up and stared at the stairs… Now I'd been here in Ponyville for a really long time, and I have yet to conquer these descending arches of doom on hoof… I always just fly over them and land at the bottom… not today though.

I take a deep breath and ease my left hoof onto the first step, "No problems yet…" I then move my right hoof onto the second step, "Still good…" lifting up my front hoof and putting it on the next step I put my back right hoof and place it on the first step. "Buck…" I always mess up at this point. I could feel the sweat start to form on my face, deciding to just go for it I take my right hoof and move it, then it happens…

Shadow quickly opens up the door and shouts, "What's taking you so long?!" effectively destroying my concentration and sending me rolling down the stairs.

What I thought would happen is me and Shadow would end up rolling through the door and into the basement… That isn't what happened.

A moment before we collide, he slams the door shut and I ram into it, "Ow…" he then re-opens the door and I fall to the ground. "W-why?"

"Well I didn't want you to run into me…" he responds and helps me up. As soon as I'm firmly on my hooves I rub my head, prodding at the newly formed bump. "Now then, I think you're wondering why I've called you here."

"Yeah… what'd you need to show me?" I ask, looking around his… lab? It was rather organized, not exactly what I expected.

He started to chuckle as he made his way to a table that had a cloth covering something, "This!" he shouted as he lifted the cloth.

Underneath was… I gasped loudly, "Oh my Celestia! You made a pen! Extraordinary!" activating sarcasm mode.

Shadow just simply slammed his hoof into his face, "No you twit… It's a trans-Dimensional Transporter… with this, I can travel to-"

"Any known or unknown area in the universe?"

"…Yes… How'd you know?"

"Internet." I replied simply. "so, with this you can go anywhere… even, Earth?"

"Yes… that Is what it's designed to do afterall. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I told the princesses that I didn't want to go back to earth if it meant leaving everypony that I love here… but, if your invention works, then I can go back, get a few things, see some friends, see my folks…"

"Ahh yes, I see… But I would have to travel with you, I designed my… Pen, to only respond to me. So you'd be left there without me."

"Fair trade… Hey, can we take along everypony else too? I'd love for them to see how Earth looks."

"I don't see why not." Shadow replied and smiled.

Thinking about earth got me thinking about video games and fanfics… "uhm, on second thought, let's take the guys along…"

"Why only the guys?"

"Well… in a few things I've read on Earth, when the girls go to Earth they get insanely hot… and while I really, and I mean **really, **want to see how Dash looks… I'd rather not take the risk. People on Eartth will do some… Vulgar and deadly things if they see the girls, and I don't want to lose them." Guns and rapists? They may be strong, but I really don't want to take the chance…

"I see… Then, we'll just make this a manly trip of manliness."

Nodding I think of who we'll be taking, "Ok so, it's me, you, Night, Crossback, Fortune, and Solar since we haven't spent much time with him."

"Sounds good. Tell them to be ready in two days, I'll just do a few more tests to make sure everything will run correctly.

"Roger that, I'll see you in a few days." I turn around and walk towards the stairs and stare at them… "One day…" I shake my hoof at them in anger and proceed to fly up the stairs, take a left and fly out the open door, effectively closing it with the wind at passed by it. "This is going to be SO AWESOME!" I shout as I fly around in circles and do a few flips and rolls.

A while later a get back home and walk inside. Dash is laying on the couch with a glass of Cider. As soon as she hears me she turns her head and smiles, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself." I respond, flop down on the couch and crawl my way to her and place my head on her lap, deactivating sarcasm mode and activating puppy dog eye mode.

Dash sighs, places the Cider on the table and crosses her hooves, "What is it?"

I flutter my eye lashes and reply, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You always do this when you want something… so what is it?"

She knows me well… almost too well… Just as a counter measure I flutter my eye lashes again and say, "Shadow built a machine that can send things across dimensions… and I wanted to visit Earth for a while and say goodbye to a few things."

Dash's eyes widened for a moment and she responded, "No…"

I lifted my head off her lap and got down in front of her, "Please Dash… there are some things that I need to do, and now that an opportunity to do them has come, I can't just ignore it."

"But what if you can't ever come back?"

"That won't happen, Shadow's inventions have never failed before. And they won't now."

"But-" I put my hoof over her lips. "No buts. Don't worry I won't be long, there's no way I can stay away from you for long… I'd go crazy!"

"Guess that means you've already decided I wouldn't be going…"

"Yeah. I don't want you to get hurt, Earth isn't like Equestria… people dying and going missing on Earth is a part of society. And I wouldn't always be able to protect you there."

She lowered her head, avoiding my eyes. "How long."

"A few days at most. Then I'll be back… We leave in two days."

She let out a heavy sigh and finally looked me in the eyes with.. a forced smile, "Ok."

* * *

**And done... So, looks like the men will be going to Earth and checking out Blaze's... I mean, Tristan's sweet pad!**

**Don't really have much of anything else to say, so buh-bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello there everypony! It is the moment you have all been awaiting... the final Chapter! **

**I would've posted this yesterday but I had a lot of things to do, and sadly I couldn't even do one of them... First I had work, then I had to go to my uncle's Birthday party, and the last thing I didn't get to do was attend my best buddy's wedding... And the only reason I didn't go to the wedding is because I don't know how much longer my Uncle is going to be with us... Anyways let's keep this happy. So, first I want to give a shoutout to my buddy Andrew and his beautiful wife Samantha! I wish you both the best!**

**Flutter Night: Well I'm glad someone can agree with me that taking the girls to earth can be a bad/good idea... and this should answer you question :P**

**Mintmaddog: I never thought about that... but I guess that's a reason she almost choked Night to death when he told her he'd bring her back a few books.**

**LuluCalliope: Hmmm well, you remember the Pokemon episode where Jigglypuff drew on everyone's face? Imagine all those drawings on Lucinda's face... plus a mustache :3 **

**ZeroKnight115: Hellz yeah! *brofist***

**InkWeaver22: Well think of it like this, their memories of Shadow and Aurum were erased, so in their minds they never existed. But, if that doesn't help then I can conjure up a Chapter on how they all met each other.**

**goldenponyboy: Well, I'll tell you this much, even though your way isn't in here now... doesn't mean that it won't be later on. And I may take you up on that offer...**

**All right, as always R&R and enjoy! **

* * *

For the first day I had spent every minute with Dash and Scoots. We finally taught her how to fly, and even if she can only get up to Twilight's balcony, it's still amazing… and I honestly couldn't be any prouder of her.

On the second day however… I spent all day with Dash. We went out on a date to the Café in town, I tried to keep it simple at first, since I wasn't going to be seeing her for a few days, then I went all out. I took her to a cloud high above Ponyville to watch the sunset…

"It's beautiful…" Dash whispered as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my wing around her and put my head on top of hers, "I think you're much more beautiful."

"You may as well be a plate of corn with cheese sauce…"

"That's one way to say I'm hardheaded, corny, and cheesy." I laugh.

**The Next Day**

According to Shadow, his invention wouldn't create a portal, it would just instantly transport us after the allotted time was over. So, with the Princesses approval, we decided to transport ourselves from the throne room. Normally it would've been a really long trip, but because we have a few awesome Unicorns that can teleport, we were there in no time.

"Hello there Celestia… Luna." I said as we appeared before them in the throne room.

"Good morning." Luna and Celestia both responded at more or less the same time.

"We'll be departing just as soon as Lucinda and Solar are here. So how about we just talk for now?" Crossback said.

"I see… Then, Blaze, I have something to tell you before you go." Celestia said, turning to me with a stern look on her face.

"What is it?"

"…Nevermind… you will find out soon enough." And with that, Solar and Lucinda ran into the room, both were panting.

"Sorry we're late everypony…" Lucinda says.

"Well, it looks like the gangs all here." I say, looking at each and everypony in the room. I then look at Dash and smile, "I'm not going to say goodbye… so I'll just say see ya later Dashie." Slowly, I lean in and place my lips on hers.

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

I look at Fluttershy and notice that she seems a little worried, "Hey 'Shy, don't be worried. We'll be back before you know it." she nods her head and looks up at me, and to my surprise she pulls me in and kisses me.

* * *

**Fortune's POV**

"Ah'm gonna miss ya Fortune…" AJ said, directing her gaze at the ground. I slowly put my hoof under her chin and lift her head so she's looking me in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Jackie, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Smiling I close the distance between us.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Looks like it's almost time for you to go…" Twi said, "I hope you have fun."

"Yeah… and don't worry, I'll be safe. Oh, and I'll also bring a few of the books on humans back for you." I said with a wide smile.

Her eyes widened and she wrapped her hooves around my neck, almost choking me. "ThankyouThankyouthankyou!"

"Y-you're welcome." I choked out.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

"Don't do anything stupid while you're on Earth Shadow." Aurum warned me.

"Yeah yeah… so, do I get a goodbye kiss as well?" I tease her. Public Displays of affection aren't something that she does… it's really cute in my opinion.

She looks behind me at everypony, and sighs, "Might as well… I won't see you for a while, so I need to send you away with something."

I wasn't prepared for this… She grabbed my head, dipped my body and slammed her lips on mine…

It was A-MAY-ZING!

* * *

**Solar's POV**

"You'll be ok without me right?"

"Yeah, I am me afterall." Luci replies and puffs out her chest.

Chuckling I say, "That's why I'm worried." She giggles for a moment before leaning in and placing her lips on mine.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Drawing back I notice the smile on her face, and give her one of my own. I then turn around and see that each of the guys are waiting for me. Grinning I walk to the middle of them, displaying my dominance, and face the girls. "We'll be back soon. So you beautiful ladies don't get any more beautiful! That goes for you too Luna and Celestia." I then turn back to shadow, "All right Shadow, hit it!"

Shadow nods, pulls the pen out of his bag and takes one last look at the girls before hitting the button on top, which instantly put a black and blue vortex below us. We all fell in, and I immediately blacked out.

* * *

**~Earth, California~**

I woke up to an immense amount of pain, mostly located in my head. "Oww…" I groan as I put my hoof up to my head to make sure there wasn't any kind of damage. But instead of a hoof… I could feel a hand… and fingers!

My eyes shoot open and I looked at what used to be my hooves. "They're really hands now…" I closed my hand to form a fist and moved my fingers around, "Sweet…" I then sat up and looked at my body. I was wearing the exact same clothes as when I had first been transported to Equestria.

Looking around I notice 2 thing… well actually, 6 things.

One of them, was that we were in my house, in my living room. And the other five were the guys that were unconscious on the floor. "Wake up guys, we're here." I shout, making them all groan.

One was wearing a black shirt with black pants, black and white shoes. And has a gold chain around his neck along with has spiky medium black hair and, as he opened his eyes I saw that they were blue. "That must be Night."

Another was wearing a white shirt with a diagonal blue line and black jeans, he had black and shaggy hair and, I noticed he had golden eyes. "That's Shadow…"

Another had light brown hair that, when he sat up, was eye length, emerald green eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt with long black sleeves, black pants, a yin-yang necklace, and white converses with yellow laces. "That must be Fortune…"

Another has dark blond hair, green eyes. And a brown collared shirt with cargo pants, he sat up for a second before falling to the ground. "Ok that's Solar."

While the last one sat up I saw he had short brown curly hair, gold eyes and was wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans. "And there's Crossback… Gang's all here."

I get up and find that, even after being in a pony's body for all that time, I could still use my legs. "Well guys, Welcome to Earth." I said with a smile. Each of them look at me, then at each other, then at themselves.

"So this is how a human looks…" Shadow says, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Aww man, my horn's gone…" Night said, patting his forehead.

"Why exactly are we clothed?" Solar asked, looking at the clothes on his body.

"From what I remember from Twilight's notes, humans wear them all the time, it's the law or something." Crossback replies shrugging.

"Well as long as it's the law, I have no problems." Fortune replied.

"Well then men, Day 1 of our manly trip shall begin as soon as you all learn how to be a… well, human." I say, crossing my arms.

"And what's step 1 of _being a human_?" Shadow asks.

"Well, try standing up." I challenge them. Nodding they turn over and get on all fours… Face-hoofing, I mean face-palming, I say, "Are you guys just bucking with me… or you're actually being serious?"

They each look at each other before Crossback says, "Yes."

"Smart ass…" I mumble to myself.

After… 40 minutes, they can finally walk, move their fingers, and they can even curtsy… (I told them that in our society, a curtsy is how we greet each other. This is payback for the smart ass moment they had.)

"Well guys, you have finished step 1 of being a human." I said and walked over to the couch and flopped down in it, "Any questions?" They each looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Good." Looking around my house I notice it looks kind of… dusty… a little too dusty.

"Hey Shadow, I have a few questions for you." Crossback says.

"I'll try my best to answer them." He said with a smile.

"Before you start, you guys can have a seat… oh, and if you want anything to drink just ask and I'll see what I've got." I tell each of them. Thinking about drinks got me thinking about food… and thinking about food got me thinking about… "Meat." My eyes widened and I flipped over my couch and ran in a full sprint into the kitchen. Opening my fridge I look for any kind of meat, I didn't care what kind, just anything!

* * *

**Crossback's POV**

"Oh yeah… humans do eat meat… Anyways, what happened to our wings and horns?" I asked Shadow.

"Ahh yes… well, I think that because humans don't normally have them on their bodies, our were rejected upon arrival. That's one possibility. Another would be that they are just hidden."

"Hidden huh?" I said, putting a hoof, I mean hand, to my chin. While I was in thought, Night appeared in front of my face and said, "Magic works." And disappeared again.

"Well I guess that mystery is solved." Fortune said with a nod.

A moment later Blaze came into the room with his head held down and literally slided over the back of the chair and sat down. "Uhh, I'm guessing there's no meat?"

"Oh there's a shit load of meat in there… But it's all **fucking** spoiled!" he shouted.

"What's fucking?" Solar asked, looking directly at Blaze.

"You want definition 1 or definition 2?" Blaze said with a small grin.

"…Yes." Solar responded.

Blaze just stared at Solar for a while before face-hoofing, I mean… face-handing? And said, "Fuck you dude…"

"And now I think I know what definition 1 is." Solar laughed.

"Look, let's all just get some sleep and we'll get everything finished in the morning." Blaze yawned. "For the time being somepony can sleep on the couch, sleep on the futon, and I have two rooms available. And one of the rooms has two beds."

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Crossback decided that he'd sleep on the couch so I put Fortune on the futon to keep him company. Solar took the room with one bed, while Shadow and Fortune took the last room. And I took my room.

Twisting the doorknob and walking in I shut the door behind me and flip on the light. Smiling I whisper, "I'm home…" I run and flop down on the bed, sending dust everywhere. "What is up with all this dust?" I cough. Looking around I see the dust is literally on everything. "I'll worry about this later, for now I'll just shake off all the dust and get some sleep." I get off the bed and take the comforter, and as hard as possible I shake off the dust.

Satisfied I put the comforter back on the bed and shake off the pillows.

After I finish I set everything back up, turn off the lights, flop back in my bed, and pass out.

* * *

**~DreamWorld~**

Lucinda and Luna were both standing a short ways away, "Oh so that's what a human looks like." Lucinda said while eyeing me.

"It would seem so…" Luna said with a smile.

"Well hey there girls, to what do I owe this visit?" I said with a grin.

"Hello Blaze. Celestia has told us to give you this letter and she apologizes for not being able to give it to you in person." Luna said as she pulled out a letter and hoofed it to me.

Kneeling down and taking the letter I open it and read, "_**Dear Zach,**_

_**Yo. It's Tristan, well not exactly… I'm Vague Blaze now. A few months ago I got sent to Equestria somehow…" **_"Wait.. this is the letter I asked Celestia to send to earth."

"Yes. You see, at the time we had no means of transporting anything to Earth. So we decided to do some research and find out if there was a way to send it. Sadly, we could find nothing, however, this method should work." After Luna was done she took in a deep breath.

"I see… I guess this could be classified as a Trollestia moment." I chuckled. Celestia knew that I couldn't resist staying in Equestria, even if it meant leaving my other life behind… but, you can't really hate Celestia for that.

"Trollestia?" Lucinda said with the same confused expression Luna had.

"I'll explain it to you all when I come back." I turned around and materialized a mahogany door, (I love that word.) "Tell Dashie I love her, oh and while you're at it, tell everypony we love them." And I twisted the door knob and walked through it.

* * *

**~Earth~**

Opening my eyes I sit up, yawn, and scratch my head. But instead of feeling my hand I feel something that's similar to paper… looking in my hand I see the letter that Luna gave me, "Oh wow… it actually worked." Getting out of bed I put the letter in the drawer beside my bed. "Who knows… I may actually need this."

I hop out of bed, go out my room, enter the bathroom, brush my teeth and comb my hair with my fingers. After that routine I head out the bathroom and down the stairs. Everypony is sitting somewhere on the couch or floor. As soon as they see I'm here they look towards me. "Ok gents, Welcome to day 2 of being a human. Now, we'll have to do a few things and set some ground rules to make you seem more, 'Human'."

"Like?" Fortune asked.

"Well first, you all need Human names. Like mine for example, Tristan. However, when were alone you all can still use your real names."

"Uhm, can we have another example of human names?" Shadow asked.

"Ok… how about this." I ran back upstairs and went into the room that Solar was sleeping in and came back down with a book called, 'Baby names' and tossed it to Fortune.

"Baby Names?" he mumbled and opened the book, everyone else gathered around him and eyed a few of the names. A while later Fortune shut the book and smiled.

"Guess you all found your names?"

"Yep, I'm Jordan." Fortune said.

"I'm Issac." Shadow smirked.

"Zeke." Night said.

"Chris." Solar said with a nod.

"and I'm Victor." Crossback smiled.

"All right, those sound pretty normal. And if anybody asks for your last name, just tell them you'd rather not say it." They all gave a quick nod. "Oh and try not to use your wings or magic in public…"

"Isn't that pretty obvious?" Solar says.

"That's Captain Pretty Obvious to you." I quickly responded.

Clapping he replied, "Well played."

"Thank you. Oh and guys, if you want to talk to the girls while you're here in earth, just give me a letter and I'll send it through Luna or Lucinda."

"Wait, how can you do that?" Shadow asked.

"Apparently items that I get in my dreams I keep in the real world. So, who's going to write the first letter?"

Each of them looked at each other and before I knew it, each of them had a pen and paper in hand. Shadow's pen actually looked kind of familiar for some reason… I mean, it should since it's my house, but something about that pen… Then I knew what it was, I wanted to say something, but before I could a bright light flooded my eyes, but it left just as quickly as it came… "What the hell was that?" Chris asked each of us.

"I'm not sure…" I looked at each of their items in their hands, "Why do you all have stuff to write with?"

Each of them looked from their hands, to each other, then back to me. "This may be a longshot…" Jordan began, "But I think we were about to do battle… the paper is our shield, and the pen is our sword."

"Well why doesn't Zeke just use the sword in his house?" I asked.

"The pen is mightier than the sword." He quickly countered.

"Touché. But why don't I have a sword or shield?"

"I think you're the referee." Victor spoke up.

"Sadly… that makes sense. But, just in case someone gets hurt let's just say that this battle was a draw and go out to get something to eat." I said and grabbed my car keys.

"Sounds good to me." Issac said.

* * *

**Well then... who saw that coming? Nobody? good.**

**All right, guy I need you to PM me if I got your human's appearance wrong, you know who you are.**

**Oh and yeah, I think this is a fitting end don't you? Oh well.**

**The sequel to this will be up next month, gives me time to type up the next few chapters that way I can always be ahead of the game.**

**Just kidding, I'll post up the sequel in about two days. So, until then!**

**(I had screwd up so much on this one that I cannot even explain it... just know that now it has been fixed... I hope.)**


End file.
